


An Education: Working Their Way Through the Box

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tupping Liberty's prompt ficlet series [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: After care, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, But Still Plot, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Double Dildo, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual exploration, Suction-cup dildo, Voyeurism, butt plug, college student!Finn, dildo, lots of porn, pilot!Rey, remote vibrator, safe sex, writer!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dildo Fairy has sent Finn a box full of sex toys.  Who better to educate him in their proper use than the sexy recluse writer neighbor?</p><p>Chapter 1 is a repost of my ficlet for the phrase "Someone sent us 40 dildos by FedEx."* Skip to chapter 2 for new content.</p><p>*If you read the original ficlet, you will notice that I took away the time jump at the end - the story as a whole will have a better pay off this way I think. But if you read it, you know where it's going to end up. Okay let's be honest, even if you haven't read it, you know where this is ending up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



> This is all @beautifullights1's fault, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

“I think he’s a writer,” Rey said as she put dishes away. “He’s going to notice you staring, you know.”

Finn let the lace curtain fall back into place on the kitchen window. “A writer, huh? How do you figure?”

His roommate shrugged delicately. “I don’t know, he just seems like the type. All the hipster gear and reclusiveness.”

“He’s not a recluse, he’s out of his apartment right now,” Finn pointed out, grabbing a plate from the sink and stacking it.

“He walks that little dog of his every day at the same time, they go to the same park, tell me that’s not reclusive.” Rey arched an eyebrow at him.

“Calling him reclusive makes him sound like an old man. Like your uncle Luke. This guy’s just…shy.  Quiet.” _And handsome as all get out. Way to go, Finn, you’ve got a crush on a guy who you’ve never even met, and you don’t even know his name. This is worse than when you got a crush on the straight boy next door. No, wait, this is exactly like the time you got a crush on the straight boy next door._

“Whatever. We’ve been here for 6 months and he’s never said a word to us. Recluse.” Rey held up her hands in defense. “In all fairness, though, recluses make excellent writers. Hence… I wonder if he owns an actual typewriter, do you think he’s that hipsterish?”

Finn wanted to continue defending their neighbor’s honor, but Rey had a point - he was definitely hipster trash. But it looked _so good_ on him. Finn just couldn’t resist.

Turning away from the kitchen, Finn looked depressingly at his pile of books. “Want to go in with me and order pizza tonight? I think I’m going to be pulling a late one. I’ve got like three lit assignments all due tomorrow.”

Rey sighed. “I’ve got to study for the written for my license, so sure.”

“Rey, you’re going to pass the flight exam. You’re a natural.” He rubbed a hand over her back, and she smiled up at him.

“Thanks, Finn. And you’re going to be an awesome English teacher. You’re going to Michelle Pfeiffer-Dangerous Minds the shit out of those kids.”

“And we’ll both do it with the power of pizza,” Finn finished, raising his phone to his ear.

Twenty minutes later, when the doorbell rang, Finn was immersed in the world of Dickens and grunted to be pulled out. He wanted to finish the chapter, and took the book to the door with him, holding out the cash. “Hey, dude, could you leave the pizza on the table?  Keep the change.”

“Uh…” Finn snapped his head up from his book. The hipster-writer-recluse-hottie neighbor was on the other side of the threshold, and Finn was momentarily struck dumb. “Dickens, huh? You a college student?”

_Oh god, his voice._ “Uh, yeah. And you are obviously not the pizza delivery guy. Um, how can I help you? Was our party last week too loud? Sorry.” Finn willed his mouth to stop, then looked down and realized the man was carrying a large package. “Uh, is that for me?”

“Depends,” the man grunted, shifting the weight of the package. “Are you Finn Troy? Is that even a last name?” The man’s eyebrows drew together. “I bet BB that it wasn’t a real last name.”

“Yeah, I’m Finn. Here, let me take that.” Finn transferred the package into his arms, and it was surprisingly heavy. He also noticed it was opened.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Finn. I was expecting something from Amazon today and opened it without even checking the name. And then I saw what it was…” The man grinned a little.

“What it is?” Finn turned around and placed the box on the coffee table. “Thank you, Mr….” As he fished for the name, Finn folded back the flaps.

“Oh, shit, yeah, Poe. Poe Dameron. Sorry.”

The name half-registered in Finn’s mind when he saw what was in the box. “Rey?” He called. Then, more urgently, “Rey!” He flicked the flaps back closed to check the name on the box, but there his name was, in neat black lettering. _What the fuck?_

He turned to Poe. “Uh, I have no idea, this is… I mean… I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

Poe grinned. “Hey, to each their own, I always say. I’m glad you’re enjoying a healthy sex life.”

Finn was mortified. “REY!”

“WHAT?” Rey poked her head out of her room, irritated.

“Someone sent us forty dildos via FedEx!”

“What?” Rey emerged, heading for the box.

“Me. Someone sent _me_ forty dildos.”

“Well actually, it looked like there was only a few dildos in there. The rest was your standard butt plugs, lube, condoms, cock rings, et cetera…” Poe trailed off when he realized both Rey and Finn were staring at him with twin looks of horror and fascination.

“Dude, who even are you?” Rey asked.

“Oh, um, Poe Dameron.” Poe gave a little wave.

“No, I mean, who _are_ you? How do you know about all this stuff?” Rey held up a huge black dildo.

“Oh, um, well, it is not common knowledge?” Poe was blushing again, and Finn thought it was pretty much the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

Rey and Finn exchanged a look. It was true that neither of them were very experienced. “Oh, yeah, um, right. Butt plugs,” Finn said, hoping to come off casually. “But I didn’t order this stuff. I guess I’m going to have to call Amazon and sort it out.”

“You should ask if you can keep it,” Rey said with interest.

“Rey, don’t you have studying to do, in your room?”

Rey glanced at Poe, then smirked at Finn. “Can I take this with me?” She held up a silver vibrator.

“Put it down and back away, girl. This is all going straight back.”

Rey complied, laughing her head off as she closed the door to her bedroom, leaving Finn and Poe to stare silently at each other.

“They’re probably going to tell you to keep it,” Poe murmured. “Items of a personal nature and all.”

“What the hell am I going to do with all of it?” Finn collapsed on the couch, patting the cushion beside him so Poe would sit too, and amazingly, he did.

“Well, you could share it with your girlfriend. Or boyfriend,” Poe added hurriedly.

Finn gave him the side-eye but played along with his fishing. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Poe hesitated, then pushed up off of the couch again. “Ah. Well, I should probably go, dinner time and all.”

“Wait!” Finn stood, reaching out to grab one of Poe’s hands. “I feel like we’ve shared a real life experience here. I’ve got pizza coming soon. Want to stick around and bond over the sex toys?” Finn’s eyes widened in horror as he realized what he’d implied. “Oh god, I meant bond _over_ them, like, because we’d be eating our pizza here, over them? Oh Jesus, Finn, you’re an idiot.”

“I would love to,” Poe answered sincerely, leaving Finn nonplussed. Poe pulled a colorful plug out of the box. “Now, this is a pretty standard size for a plug, although the new user would want to start with something smaller and work their way up to this one. Smaller also works better if you’re trying to get away with wearing it in public.”

Finn knew his eyes were bulging. “How - what- why?”

“I’d like to bond. I mean, I’d like to get to know you better,” Poe muttered. “I was trying to joke, ha ha,” he finished sarcastically.

As awkward as the whole thing felt, it also felt extremely natural to have Poe there in his space. He smiled at Poe and chanced contact by laying a hand on Poe’s knee. “So what do you do?”

“Oh, I”m a writer.”

From Rey’s room, Finn and Poe heard a loud, “Ha! Called it!”

Poe didn’t miss a beat. “I write young adult fiction - or I try. But I also have a guilty pleasure. “ Poe leaned in like he was telling Finn an important secret. “I also write erotica. And so far, that’s been way more popular than anything I’ve sold to a publisher. Hence, the knowledge of what’s in there.” Poe nodded at the box.

Finn laughed, and settled back. “Wait, you have to tell me more about this…”


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's got an abundance of sex toys. Poe seems to know a thing or two about sex toys. Guess what Finn's thinking?

_ “Please continue to hold. Your patronage is valuable to us.” _

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what you said a minute ago.” Finn looked back down at his laptop, trying to edit a final draft for the Dickens essay.

_ “Please continue to hold. Your patron- _ Yes, how can I help you today?” The customer service rep's accent was neutral in a way that told Finn she’d had training to make it so.

Finn scrambled to pick up the phone and take it off speaker. “Yeah, hi, I’m calling about a package I received. It was addressed to me, but I didn’t order it.”

“Okay, I can help with that. Can you give me the order number?”

She took him through the steps to verify his identity, then finally reached the point of silence that Finn had been dreading. “Listen, I know what it looks like, but I didn’t order all that stuff.”

When the customer service rep spoke again, her voice was somehow even more neutral. “According to our records, there’s been no error, Mr. Troy.”

“But I didn’t order it. Any of it.”

“Apparently the buyer wished to remain anonymous.”

Finn rubbed his temple in frustration. “Who anonymously sends a boat load of sex toys?”

The woman finally broke, giving a small laugh. “I don’t know, sir.  The dildo fairy?”

Finn laughed despite himself, staring at the box of toys that was now apparently his. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

\----------------------

After their first meeting - Finn hesitated to call it a date - over pizza, Finn and Poe had done nothing more than exchange pleasantries in the hallway. Finn had hoped Poe would knock on his door sometime, but the man had gone back to his reclusive - damn Rey - habits.

Finn had carried the box of toys to his room and left it in the corner. It accumulated clothing and the other detritus of a college student’s bedroom. Sometimes he could ignore it, but at night, it was perfectly in view from his bed, and he found himself wondering about it. Wondering about the contents. 

His sex life could only be labeled as vanilla. Finn laughed at the thought and corrected himself. Technically, his current sex life had to be labeled as non-existent. His  _ past _ sex life had been vanilla. Mostly fumbling around in high school, and a few hook ups in his freshman year. He’d buckled down and refocused on school after that, determined to become a teacher, and his social life suffered for it. 

The idea first came to him one night as he thought of the hipster next door and got himself off. He wanted to know more about the box. Poe knew more about the box. It made so much sense.

\----------------------

Finn shifted the box in one hand and knocked on Poe’s door. He heard a little yip and a muffled, “Shh, BB,” before Poe opened, looking devastating in a simple white tee and cords, feet bare. His eyes widened a little bit when he saw Finn, and then Finn was dealing with the full force of Poe’s smile.

“This is probably forward, but I’m only going to get more forward. Can I come in?” Finn was riding on adrenaline, and breathed an internal sigh of relief when Poe nodded.

“So, you still have the box, huh?” Poe moved in front of Finn, tidying little piles and dishes along the way. “Sorry, haven’t had company in a bit.”

“It’s okay. Mind if I set this here?” At Poe’s nod, Finn set the box of sex toys on top of the coffee table.

“Please, sit. Can I get you something to drink?” Poe motioned to the kitchen. “I’ve got … water. And coffee.”

Finn smiled. “No. You should come sit.” He patted the couch seat beside him.

“O-okay. So, neighbor, how can I help you?”

Finn nudged the box with his foot. “I want you to teach me about everything in that box.”

“What?” Finn would have laughed at the face Poe was making, if he hadn’t felt like throwing up from nerves.

“I want to know about...that stuff. I don’t want to be boring anymore.”

“Someone called you boring?” Poe looked kind of like he’d fight anyone who said such a thing.

“I’m calling me boring. I should know what this stuff is. I want to know what this stuff is. I want to know how to use it.”

“So it's not just tell, it's also show.”

Finn nodded. “After you didn’t ask for a date, I thought maybe you don’t want to be tied down. But you know how to use the stuff, and I want to know how to use it.”

Poe was still looking at him with wide eyes, but Finn thought they were turning darker, too. “So no relationship stuff, you just want to have sex with me.”

“I want you to teach me how to use the toys, yes. You don’t have to expect anything from me. I promise I won’t get attached. This is purely educational.”

Poe quickly stood, walking to the window, BB on his heels. Finn waited nervously, perched on the edge of the couch, wanting to bite his nails but resisting.

“You know,” Poe said from the window, “This was a surprisingly ballsy move. I kind of had you pegged for the bookish, quiet type that doesn’t socialize much.”

Finn sat up straighter, offended. “Okay, I may be all of those things but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy sex!”

Poe turned around, grinning. “I think your proposition sounds interesting.”

“You do?” Finn asked, eyes going wide. A part of him had never believed this was going to work.

“I do. But I have a couple of ground rules.”

Finn’s nod was eager. “Go ahead.”

“First of all, tomorrow, we go get tested. Both of us. No play until we get the results.”

“Of course.”

“Second, while we’re doing...this, we’re mutual. It’s not dating, I’m not your boyfriend, I get that you don't want that. But safety comes first, which mean we go in tested and we only fuck each other.”

“That makes sense.”

“Third, any time either of us wants to stop, we stop. No strings, no arguments, we just walk away.”

“I can do that, Poe.”

Poe’s smile was slow and lascivious. “Well then, let your education begin.” He crossed the room to sit by Finn’s side again, resting a hand on Finn’s knee, and Finn was pleased with himself for managing not to flinch at the touch. “What do you like?”

Finn licked his lips and shrugged. “I mean, I haven’t done a lot.”

“Hmm. Well, what have you liked in the past, that you have done?” Poe’s hand was rubbing circles on his knee now, distracting Finn.

“I … like to bottom.”

Poe smiled appreciatively. “Good to know. What else?” Poe scooted closer. “Do you mind if I…?” he asked as he slipped an arm around Finn’s shoulders.

“No, of course not.” Finn knew Poe could see his nerves. “I like to be filled,” Finn added, at a near whisper.

“That’s hot, Finn,” Poe murmured. “What about porn? What do you like to watch, what turns you on?”

Finn’s cheeks were on fire, but he powered through. He’d asked for this. He wanted this. He wanted to be able to talk about stuff like this without his cheeks turning into flames. “It’s pretty vanilla, too.” Finn turned away from Poe’s warm brown eyes. “Maybe I’m just kind of a vanilla person.”

Poe’s hand left his knee to take Finn’s chin and tip his face back to him. “I don’t think so. I don’t think you’d be here if that was who you are. But, since I am your teacher, can I give you an assignment? I want you to watch some porn or read some erotica or hell, look at dirty pictures, anything involving toys. Nothing particular yet. Just seeing what you might like.” Poe’s finger drifted along Finn’s jaw. “Can you do that for me?”

Finn nodded, mouth dry.


	3. The Remote-Controlled Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's done his homework, and he knows which toy he wants to use for his first time with Poe.

Their tests negative, Finn found himself knocking on Poe’s door again on Friday night. He couldn’t stop his palms from slicking with sweat, and he kept wiping them nervously on his jeans. Poe opened the door, looking devastating as always.

“Hi,” Poe said quietly, widening the door to let Finn in. 

“Hi,” Finn murmured back. When he stepped inside, he could see the sex toy box, still on the coffee table. He was determined to not be as shy as last time. “I did the homework.”

Poe grinned. “Oh yeah? See anything you liked?”

“Read, actually…. I don’t know why I’ve ignored erotica my whole life. There’s just something so much...more about reading the porn instead of watching it.”

“Makes sense, since you're a lit major and all.”

Finn took a step closer to Poe and ran his hands down Poe’s arms. “You should give me your information sometime, so I can read your work.”

“Maybe. So, what did you like?” Poe used an arm to guide Finn to the couch, urging him to sit.

Finn’s hands twisted in his lap. “I told you before, I like … being full. I came across a piece about … wearing a vibrator all day, not on, but-”

“Yeah, I get the idea. You sure you want to start with that?”

Finn locked eyes with Poe. “I made myself come twice, reading that piece.”

Poe’s eyes smiled. “Ah, to be young.” He leaned over, pulling a slim silver vibrator with a remote control from the box. “It just so happens the dildo fairy thought you might like that.”

Finn eyed the vibrator, knowing lust was showing on his face. “Is it- can we, once it’s in, can we go out?”

Poe’s eyes snapped back to his. “You go from zero to sixty in a nanosecond, don’t you?” Poe leaned forward, readjusting himself in his pants, and Finn’s initial worry that maybe he’d gone too far was appeased. Poe was  _ into _ this. “Yeah, we can go out. Maybe for a nice evening walk. Maybe downtown to get some drinks and dessert?”

Finn nodded, heart already pounding. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Poe stood, holding out a hand for Finn. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable, then, huh?” Poe snagged one of the bottles of lube before leading Finn to his bedroom.

Now that he’d gotten the initial request out of the way, Finn’s nerves were replaced with excitement. Not only was he getting his fantasy fulfilled, but Poe seemed to be just as turned on as he was. Finn undid his jeans, easing the pants and his boxers over his already full cock. 

Poe let out a little whistle. “Damn, Finn. Too bad you like to bottom. That is a thing of fucking beauty. I wish I had time to explore you right now, but you want to go out.” Poe eased Finn down on his bed, and Finn spread his legs open, pulling up his shirt so he wouldn’t get precum on it from his bobbing erection.

Poe groaned and placed a butterfly kiss on his abs, making Finn twitch. Poe looked up at him, eyes dark. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” He opened the lube, slicking up one finger, and tracing Finn’s rim slowly before easing it past the ring of tight muscles there.

“Poe,” Finn moaned, as Poe added a second finger.

“This vibe isn’t too big. Oh, you’ll feel it, but I don’t need to do much more, if you’re ready.” Poe looked up at him again, eyes questioning. 

“I’m ready. Do it.”

Poe’s fingers eased away, and almost immediately, Finn felt the cold, unyielding press of the vibrator. Poe was right; it was big enough that it made Finn feel full, but small enough that two fingers had been enough.

“There we go. All the way in.” Poe pressed the remote control into Finn’s palm. “Try it out. Just on low, pace yourself.”

Finn looked down at the remote control. It had a dial, and he bumped it up to the first setting. Immediately, his hips bucked off the bed. “Jesus.”

Poe grinned as he retrieved Finn’s jeans. “You’re going to have to do a better job of hiding that if you want to go out in public.”

Finn rode out the sensation for another moment before turning it off. “I can do it,” he vowed, even though he knew if he looked in a mirror right now, his eyes would be all pupil.

Poe eased him back into his underwear and jeans, groaning in sympathy at Finn’s erection being tucked away. “Think about grandma, or something,” he advised with a grin as Finn stuck his tongue out at him.

Standing with the fullness inside him was another whole thing. He clutched at Poe’s arm as he steadied himself. “I’m okay,” he said to Poe’s questioning look. “It’s just,” Finn huffed out air, “really,  _ really, _ good.”

They left the apartment, arm in arm, and the closer they got to downtown, the more people began to surround them. Finn’s heart beat rapidly. “None of them know,” he said in awe.

“No, none of them know what a dirty boy you’re being,” Poe whispered in his ear, causing Finn to shudder. “Have you turned it on again?” Finn shook his head. Poe eased him up against a building, shielding Finn with his body from prying eyes. “You should.”

Finn felt for the remote in his pocket, easing the dial up again, then leaned his head back against the wall with a moan. 

“Shhh, you don’t want anyone to know, right?” Poe leaned over, nipping at the skin of Finn’s neck. 

Finn fumbled with the remote, then pressed it into Poe’s hand. “I want you to do it. Surprise me. Please.”

Poe’s eyes lit up as he accepted the remote. “Of course. Shall we go get drinks?” 

The vibrator was still on, but Poe was holding out his hand as if he expected Finn to keep going anyway. He gulped in a deep breath and latched on for dear life.

In a sexual haze, Finn barely noticed as they entered an upscale bar, were led to a table. Just as Finn was about to sit, the vibrator shut off. He was caught between sighing with relief and moaning at the loss. Instead, he sat and let Poe order for him.

“How are you doing?” Poe look was both amused and concerned.

“I don’t...think...I’ve ever...been more turned on… in my life.” He was panting. He was honest-to-God, panting.

“Do you think you can take more?”

Part of him wanted to say no. Part of him wanted to walk back home, pull out the vibe, and get himself off. But the larger part of him looked up at Poe and nodded slowly. “Yes, yes I can.”

He expected Poe to hit the remote then, dial it up, but nothing came. They chatted for a few minutes; honestly, Finn wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone what they’d talked about. He saw Poe’s eyes flick over his shoulder, and then there it was, the vibration again, turned up beyond what he’d taken before. Finn’s hands jumped on the table just as the server came back with their drinks. Finn bit his lip, nodding a thank you, then closed his eyes in defeat when the server finally left them. He leaned back against the booth seat, grinding his ass into the bench a bit.

“Don’t move,” Poe ordered.

Finn stopped, but he whined, “Got to.”

“You can control yourself. Don’t move.”

Finn nodded, eyes still closed, riding it out. Finally, Poe eased it down, but instead of shutting it off, he left the vibrator going at the lowest level. Finn sat up again, eyes opening, and picked up his drink with an unsteady hand. He took a big swallow.

Poe grinned at him. “In a hurry to get out of here?”

Finn answered by taking another drink. Poe’s brows drew together, and when Finn brought the glass away from his lips, Poe took it from his hand. “Okay, that’s enough, I want you to have a clear head.”

“Fat fucking chance of that,” Finn murmured. “Not with this thing inside me.”

Poe was eyeing him, then seemed to come to a decision, tossing back his own drink, throwing some bills on the table, and easing out of the booth, holding out a hand for Finn. “I think we’re ready to go back to my place.”

Finn nodded, eagerly, then swayed into Poe, not from the alcohol, but from the intensity of everything. “If I don’t come soon, my dick may explode,” he muttered in Poe’s ear. 

Poe grinned, and bumped the vibrations up again. Finn missed a step, and Poe grabbed his arm. “Watch out, baby.”

The endearment spiked right into Finn’s soul, and he moaned, not as quietly this time, as they walked. Poe gave the passersby the universal sign for “he drank too much” and got some understanding nods.

To Finn, the walk back to Poe’s place seemed to take ten times as long as the walk downtown. Poe kept bumping the level back and forth, seeming to take glee in Finn’s jumpiness. When they finally, finally got to Poe’s apartment and walked through the door, Finn turned immediately and pushed Poe up against it. He sank to his knees, moaning at the repositioning of the vibrator inside him, and eased down Poe’s zipper, eagerly tearing away his pants until his prize, Poe’s thick cock, popped into view, leaking precum and looking delectable.

It was Poe’s turn to moan as Finn licked the precum off, swirling his tongue around the tip. With his hand, he pumped Poe, stretching his lips wide to take him down further. Poe’s hand was on his head, guiding him, holding him there, and he hummed around Poe’s cock. 

“Shit, baby, that’s so good. You’re such a good little cocksucker, Finn.”

Finn moaned in appreciation, looking up at Poe through his eyelashes. Poe’s head was thrown back against the door, and Finn thought it might be the most beautiful sight he’d seen. 

“I’m close, are you close?” Poe didn’t wait for an answer before flipping the remote to the highest setting.  Finn screamed around Poe’s cock, coming in his pants with a strangled moan as Poe filled his mouth.

Finn let Poe fall out of his mouth sloppily, resting his head on Poe’s still clad thigh as the vibrations continued. Ever so slowly, Poe eased them down, until the vibrator was off, and Finn, while grateful, felt strangely bereft.

Poe’s hand was stroking over Finn’s cheek, then across his lips, smearing the come there. Finn licked out across his thumb, catching the come.

Poe helped him up, then held him close. “That was amazing, Finn. I just have to say, if you’ve had vanilla sex before, it has to be because you’ve had the worst partners ever.”

Finn nodded, still unable to say anything, and Poe eased his head back, a look of concern on his face. “Hey, would you like to take a shower? I have some pajama pants that would fit you.”

Finn nodded again, not wanting to leave the warmth of Poe’s arms, but allowing himself to be led to the bathroom. Poe swiftly and gently removed his clothing, retrieving the vibrator and setting it aside to be sanitized later. Finn let Poe wash him all over, leaning into Poe’s body. “You’re doing such a good job for me, Finn.”

Poe helped him into the pajama bottoms and laid him down on the bed before finding bottoms for himself. 

“Will you lay with me?” Finn’s voice sounded small in the room.

“Of course, baby.” Poe laid down, scooping Finn into a spooning position, murmuring praise in his ear.

Finn drifted off for a bit. When he woke, it was with a jolt as he realized he should be getting back to his own place. Sleeping over was a little too much like dating. He started to ease away from Poe’s embrace, and felt Poe stir. “I should head home,” he said into the darkness of the room.

“M’kay,” Poe replied sleepily. As Finn moved to the edge of the bed, Poe called out, “Hey Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Next piece of homework. I want you to look up Dom/sub relationships.”

“O-okay. I can do that.”

Poe smiled at him, pulling himself up to see Finn out. “I think it might be something you’re interested in.”

Finn nodded. “I’ll do it,” he said, more confidently.  He gathered his clothing in his arms and headed to the front door. “Well, um, bye.” The awkwardness had returned. 

Poe leaned in, easing one hand behind Finn’s head to draw him closer, and brushed his lips over Finn’s. “See you soon.”


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Finn and Poe have a talk about everything, and Poe leaves Finn with a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but I felt necessary little chapter.

Finn was glad it was a Saturday. When he’d woken, he’d felt subdued. Like he hadn’t wanted to leave Poe’s side last night, and now the fact that he had was depressing him.

He could feel the muscles used, the bruise on his knee when he’d dropped fast to give Poe the blow job.

Last night had been the singularly most erotic experience of his life. So why was he feeling like this? 

Poe’s words to him before he left lingered, and he pulled his laptop over and ran a search on Dom/sub relationships. He began clicking through everything, discovering an entire world out there, behind the scenes. Was he interested in a D/s relationship or sex? Everything made him feel completely overwhelmed and slightly sick to his stomach. Was there something wrong with him? He shouldn’t be so completely turned on by the thought of Poe tying him up, should he?

He was distracted from his thoughts by a knock on the door, and he groaned, padding to the door in bare feet himself since Rey was gone for the weekend.

“Poe,” he said, smiling at the man standing on the other side.

“Hi. I, um.” Poe rubbed the back of his neck. “I was wondering if I could come in?”

Finn took a step back, opening his door wider. “Sure. Uh, can I get you anything?”

Finn had been expecting Poe to pass by him and make his way to the couch, but instead, Poe stayed near him, hand reaching out casually to Finn’s hip. “Are you okay?” 

“How did- Why did you-” Finn was floundering, and knew it.  


“There was a weird vibe when you left. I realized, after, that maybe we’d gone too far last night. We didn’t talk about doing sub stuff before, it just kind of naturally went there, and I’m sorry.”

Finn shuffled over to the couch, collapsing on it and rubbing a hand across his temple. “It was... _ intense. _ ”

Poe sat by him, capturing one of his hands. “Finn, I need you to know, that if we continue - I’d like to, if you want to - I’m not really a hardcore Dom.” At Finn’s silence, Poe continued. “I’ve dabbled in it enough to know  _ how _ to Dom, if my partner wants that, and yeah, it’s sexy as all hell, but if it was too much, we don’t have to go there again.”

Finn thought of Poe ordering him to sit still in the restaurant, how good his praise felt during and after. “It was intense, but in an amazing way. I’ve never felt anything like it. But when I looked it up this morning - that was even more intense. And I keep wondering, if this is how I like sex, does that make me weak? That I have to be ordered around by someone else?”

Poe reached up to run a thumb over Finn’s cheek. “When you surrender yourself to it, it doesn’t make you weak, baby. It’s  _ beautiful. _ But like I said, I don’t need to Dom to get off. I enjoyed it a lot last night, because you respond so well.” Poe’s praise gave Finn goosebumps. “But if you want to back off of that, that’s okay. Just know this: you’re not weak either way.” Poe leaned in, placing kisses along Finn’s jaw line. 

“The slave thing is a little off-putting to me,” Finn admitted. “But I liked when you gave me orders.”

“Can I continue to give you orders during our… lessons?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah.”

“And if you don’t follow an order? Do you want there to be a punishment?”

“I-” Finn gulped. “I don’t know.”

“So then, let’s go with no for now. We can always change later.”  Poe’s hand slipped behind Finn’s neck, massaging lightly. “How are you feeling after last night?”

“Sore,” Finn replied, but his smile was small, and secret, and Poe’s was in return. 

“You did such a good job last night, bab- is that okay? Endearments?” Poe had leaned in again, pressing kisses into his neck.

“Mmhmm,” Finn hummed. 

“What was your favorite part?”

A million moments passed through Finn’s head. Carrying the full feeling with him all night. The vibrations. The praise. The orders. Having Poe’s cock in his mouth. Coming untouched. “I don’t know how to choose. It was all pretty fucking amazing.”

“You’re pretty fucking amazing,” Poe replied, before using both of his hands to angle Finn’s head and take his mouth.

Finn shifted, pulling a leg up and bringing Poe in between his legs, melting back into the couch as they continued to make out. He thought fleetingly that this was probably not a good idea, this was too much like having a boyfriend, and he hadn’t wanted to impose on Poe that way. But Poe had initiated it, and if Poe wasn’t complaining, Finn was going to take what he could while it lasted.

Finn lost track of time, lying there with Poe. When Poe finally shifted back, pulling away, Finn protested. Poe smiled and placed his hand on Finn’s heart. “You’re sore. And I want to give you a little more time to think about if this is what you want. Time away from me.”

Finn frowned, but nodded as Poe got up. “Okay. How much time?”

Poe paused, his hand on the front door knob. “How about, if you’re still down for this, knock on my door on Wednesday. If not, no harm, no foul.” When Finn nodded again, Poe smiled and left.

Finn took Poe’s words to heart, and avoided their shared walkway as much as possible for a few days. He had homework, after all. And if a few tabs on his browser were always open to Dom/sub forums so he could browse, well, as Poe said, no harm no foul. 

Finn wasn’t sure about a  _ relationship _ based on Dom/sub. Giving up control over more aspects of his life was just a little scary - plus he’d promised, no relationship stuff.

But for the sex? By Monday night, he’d broken, pulling up Dom/sub erotica on his laptop and getting himself off remembering Poe’s eyes on his as he’d turned the dial on the vibrator up.

By Wednesday, he knew.

_Is this what I want?_ **_Fuck_** _yes._

Finn knocked on Poe’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone commented on the last chapter that they hope I get the D/s right - so I'm hoping I do, but if I don't, please correct me, either here, or message me on tumblr @animalasaysrauer


	5. The Black Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something like relief flashed across Poe’s face before his eyes warmed and his smile widened. BB, Poe’s cute little terrier mutt, jumped up to dance around Finn’s legs, excited. “The Dameron household is happy to see you,” Poe said with a laugh, stepping back to let Finn in.

Something like relief flashed across Poe’s face before his eyes warmed and his smile widened. BB, Poe’s cute little terrier mutt, jumped up to dance around Finn’s legs, excited. “The Dameron household is happy to see you,” Poe said with a laugh, stepping back to let Finn in.

Finn stepped into the apartment decisively, and stood before Poe, looking him in the eyes. “I want this. I want to keep exploring. With you.”

Poe nodded, posture straightening a little. “If we do something that crosses a line, and you want or need to stop, just say ‘stop,’ okay?”

“Okay. I understand.” At Finn’s agreement, Poe reached down for his hand, leading Finn back to the couch.

He positioned them so that they were thigh-to-thigh, Poe’s hand still holding his. Finn watched Poe’s dark eyes. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what might happen if you decided to show up tonight.”

“Yeah? Me, too,” Finn admitted sheepishly.

Poe’s free hand moved to caress Finn’s knee. “Did you touch yourself?”

“Yeah,” Finn hummed out, as Poe found a sensitive spot behind his knee he didn’t know existed. 

Poe’s eyes were still on his, burning into his, and Finn shuddered. “That’s so hot, Finn. I swear to god, I don’t understand all of your other lovers. How’d they not see this gift that was right in front of them?”

Poe’s praise made him gasp a quick breath in and a shuddery breath out. “We were young, fumbling. No one’s fault, really.”

Poe grinned as he leaned in to place a kiss under Finn’s ear. “Well, then, I’m glad I’ve met you when you’re so old and wise.” He lifted Finn’s knee over his own, giving him the access he needed to squeeze Finn’s thigh before sliding up Finn’s leg and gently stroking Finn’s cock through his pants. 

Finn groaned, then turned his head to capture Poe’s mouth. God he loved it. He loved it all, but kissing Poe? At the top of the current list.

When Poe finally pulled away, his lips were kiss-stung, and Finn was in desperate need of readjusting himself or just shedding the pants altogether. When he moved his hand to the button, though, Poe stopped him. “Not quite yet, baby. I’ll do it.” At the quiet display of dominance, Finn felt himself slipping into a different headspace, something he hadn’t been aware of last time. He moved his hand away, gripping the armrest instead. Poe rewarded him with another kiss as he caressed Finn’s stomach. 

When he pulled back, Poe said, “I know you like to be filled, so I’d like to fuck you tonight.”

“Okay,” Finn replied, breathless.

Poe leaned the opposite direction, reaching into the sex toy box and pulling out the black dildo Rey had pointed out when they first got the treasure chest. Finn’s eyes grew wide, and he felt both excitement at the prospect of taking that within himself and disappointed that Poe wasn’t going to do the job himself. 

Poe stood, dildo in one hand, holding the other for Finn. A part of Finn thrilled at the fact that he knew the way to Poe’s bedroom now, that this could almost be classified as a  _ regular _ occurrence. 

“I didn’t get to really appreciate this last time,” Poe murmured as he lifted Finn’s shirt over his head, then took his own off.

Poe pushed him back to the bed, down, down, until Poe’s body was covering his, their legs intertwined, and Poe was cupping his face. Poe’s lips descended, and Finn closed his eyes. It was so sweet. It was too sweet, really, to not mean something more, and he couldn’t help running his hands down Poe’s back before sinking into that delicious ass of his. 

Poe broke away and shook his head. “Uh uh.” Poe reached behind, took one of Finn’s arms, and moved it above his head to have him wrap his hand around one of the wooden slats of Poe’s bed frame. Slowly, he repeated the move on the other side. “Keep your hands there.” Finn felt himself sink further into the loss of control. He licked his lips and nodded.

“You’re going to take what I give you, Finn.” Poe traced a hand down Finn’s chest. “And you’re going to look so beautiful doing it.”

He divested himself quickly of his jeans, then moved back to place a kiss on Finn’s navel. Slowly, he lowered the zipper, nuzzling through the material as he went. He mouthed Finn’s cock through his boxers before pulling everything down and exposing it to the air. He eyed Finn over the tip. “I meant it last time, Finn. This looks delicious.” 

Finn moaned, shifting his hips a little, trying to get closer to Poe’s mouth, and Poe gripped Finn’s hips, holding them still. He skipped past his cock, though, and pushed into Finn’s rim instead. Finn shuddered, trying to keep himself from bucking up, even as Poe’s hands held him down.

Poe’s tongue darted inside, in and out, loosening the muscle and making Finn want to writhe. Poe shifted, taking his mouth away with a groan from Finn and replacing his tongue with one lubed finger. Poe worked him open slowly, and Finn had closed his eyes and thrown his head back, all decisions taken from him, allowed to just feel this man who controlled his body, controlled it  _ so good. _

“Finn, watch me.” At Poe’s voice, dark and commanding, Finn opened his eyes and looked down to see Poe holding the dildo. It was thicker than Poe, but not overwhelmingly so. With Finn’s eyes on him, Poe slowly began to insert the dildo, the lubed silicone sliding in, so much fuller than the fingers Poe had been using, and Finn let out a strangled moan. “That’s good baby. You’re taking it so well.” Finn felt the burn of the stretch, and then the tip was sliding past, filling him slowly as Poe began to work it in. “It’s so beautiful, you don’t even know.”

Finn whimpered as he kept eye contact with Poe, the feeling of fullness inside him so delicious, so consuming. “Poe,” he moaned, finally breaking the eye contact with Poe to close his eyes and bite his lip as Poe slowly, tortuously, worked the dildo in and out. “Poe, Poe, Poe,” Finn was chanting, wishing he could be giving back something in return.

Finn felt the bed shift, and opened his eyes to see Poe kneeling over him now, his leaking, red cock just inches away from Finn’s lips. “Suck me,” Poe growled, guiding his cock head into Finn’s mouth. Finn moaned, pleased almost to tears that Poe had somehow figured out that Finn needed to please him somehow.

Poe pushed his cock in further, and Finn relished the feeling of being so completely filled. Filled to the brim on both sides. He swallowed around Poe’s cock, and it was Poe’s turn to moan before crawling back down Finn’s body to begin thrusting the dildo once again. He thrust into Finn’s mouth, fucking with the dildo at the same time. “Fuck, Finn, you are so fucking good at that. Such a good fucking cocksucker.”

Finn felt tears slip down his face, not sure if he was going to last, but not wanting the feeling of being used this way to stop.

Above him, Poe was moaning, moving the dildo faster, eyes intent on it. “Jesus, Finn, I’m going to come. You’re so good, so handsome, I could come just watching this.” Finn moaned at his words, and the vibration of it set Poe off, spilling down his throat, Finn hastily swallowing. Poe slammed the dildo home, bringing his free hand up to fist Finn’s cock, and then Finn was coming in spurts over Poe’s hand. 

Poe slipped out of his mouth, then slipped the dildo out carefully, both leaving a void in Finn that suddenly felt huge, like he was going to be empty forever. He whimpered, unable to express exactly what he was feeling, but before he knew it, Poe had removed his arms from the bed stand, and wrapped him in his, face-to-face, nose nuzzling into Finn’s cheek before placing a kiss there. “What is it? Did I go too far?”

Finn snuggled further into Poe, placing his head on Poe’s chest. After a few more moments, he found his voice again, though it was rough. “No, Poe, it was amazing. It’s just, the emptiness after… It’s hard to explain.”

Poe’s hand stroked up and down his slick back, then moved a hand between his legs and slipped two fingers back into Finn. Finn felt himself relax into Poe, and knew Poe felt it too. 

Even as he melted into Poe, he felt his cheeks heat. “I guess I really do like to be filled,” he muttered into Poe’s chest.

Poe shifted so that he could see Finn’s face. “Hey, Finn, baby, if that’s what turns you on, that’s what turns you on. It’s alright. Better than. It’s sexy.” Poe eased a finger out of Finn, and Finn knew that Poe was trying to wean him off of the feeling, let him down more slowly than he had before. They rested like that for awhile, and Finn tried to fight the feeling that he was imposing on Poe, because it just felt so good, the aftermath.  When Poe slipped the final finger out, the feeling of emptiness didn’t swamp him again.

“Can I leave you to get something to clean us up? And something I think you might like from the box?”  Finn nodded, rubbing his hand through the patch of warmth where Poe had been as Poe walked out of the room. When Poe returned, Finn rolled onto his back and let him clean his stomach with the warm washcloth.

When he was finished, Poe pulled out a stainless steel butt plug, bulb at one end with a narrow shaft, leading to a loop - Finn was proud of himself for recognizing it. “You don’t have to try this now. But there are people who prefer to wear something long-term. For hours, or even days. Because they like that feeling of fullness, and they want to carry it with them everywhere.” 

Finn accepted the butt plug with trepidation and anticipation, closing his hand around it and looking up at Poe.

“How about you try it out - no longer than an hour. For your next homework assignment.” Finn knew that if he balked, said no, Poe would let him off the hook. But phrasing it as a command sent a shiver down Finn’s spine.

Poe handed him something else. “I guess the Dildo Fairy really knows their stuff. Silicone lube. A must for this kind of thing.” Poe smiled down at him. “How are you feeling now?” Before Finn could answer, Poe had gathered him up in his arms again.

Finn set the plug and the lube away before snuggling into Poe once more. “Better. A lot better. I- Did you enjoy yourself? It kind of seems like instead of educating me on how to use the toys, you’re just giving me all of the pleasure.”

Poe’s chuckle rumbled the skin beneath Finn’s cheek. “Believe me, baby, I’m getting just as much out of this as you are.” He placed a kiss on Finn’s hair and sighed deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really bad about writing BB in this. Just imagine that all the time they're not doing the sexy times, BB is chilling in the background, on a little pillow, probably, acting like the queen she is (or how Poe treats her, anyway).


	6. The Butt Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's ready for Poe's homework assignment.

“Earth to Finn.” Rey snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he batted them away, rolling his eyes at her.

“What? I was thinking about Dickens.” _Well, I was thinking about dick, anyway._

She smirked as she collapsed on the couch next to him. “Uh uh. That’s your Poe face.”

Finn looked pointedly back down at his book, but broke after a moment of silence. “I do _not_ have a ‘Poe face.’”

Rey giggled. “Do too. You get all dreamy and far away.”

Finn just stared down at his book again.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Finn. I just don’t know why you’re torturing yourself this way. You’ve had a massive crush on the guy for months, you should ask him out. Don’t use him for some project for school. You’ll drive yourself crazy.”

It was the cover Finn had come up with for his visits to Poe. It was a good excuse, but it also gave the affair a time limit: the semester (and presumed final project for YA lit, a class which he was actually taking this term, but whose final project was simply a comparison essay) ended in six weeks.

“He’s just helping me out. Like a neighbor would.”

“I don’t think he only feels _neighborly_ to you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Finn ran a hand over his head, thinking about Wednesday’s encounter. Poe made him feel safe, and warm, and he knew that was part of the whole shebang, but he didn’t want Poe to think he was getting attached. “Can we just drop it, Rey?”

A look of concern flashed over Rey’s face, but she nodded. “Hey, we need to get the rent together for Maz.”

Finn looked down at the book, and the words wouldn’t form themselves into sentences. “Yeah, I’ll write a check now,” he sighed, closing the book with disgust.

When he’d taken care of rent, with Rey promising to take it to their tiny Kenyan spitfire of a landlady, Finn couldn’t shake the restlessness his talk with Rey had brought up. He showered, then went to his room and found the metal plug Poe had gotten out of the box for him. “If I can’t get my real homework done, at least I can get the fun homework done,” Finn muttered, uncapping the lube and slicking up the plug. It was heavy in his hand, heavier than he’d been expecting the first time he held it. He leaned over his desk and reached behind himself to work it in, but with the lube and the smoothness of the metal it slipped right in, pulling a moan from Finn’s lips.

He took a moment to really feel it, still leaning over his desk, naked from his shower. He felt pleasantly but not overly full, a feeling he knew he’d be craving from now on. The metal had been cool when he’d pushed it in, but it was warming now, taking on the temperature of his body.

Finn couldn’t help but think of Poe, of Poe’s look when he’d been working the black dildo into Finn, how turned on he’d been to see Finn take it. Poe, who had told him to try this. What would Poe think of this right now?

He straightened, then moaned again when the plug nudged over his prostate. When he walked over to his dresser, though, he felt the pleasant fullness without the jumpiness the vibrator from last week had brought him. He tried a lot of different positions: sitting, standing, bending to see what would happen to the plug. It stayed in, and brushed his prostate occasionally, but not enough to send him into the kind of place he’d been with the vibrator. He nodded at himself in his dresser mirror. He’d bet he could do this for longer than an hour, to keep that pleasant full feeling.

Suddenly, Finn wondered if he could get away with it. He wondered if he could walk around with this without anyone noticing. Without anyone knowing but him how naughty he was being. The thought made him fully hard, and he gave himself a short tug, just to feel a little relief, before he tucked himself into his pants.

Moving to the living room, he glanced out the window to see Rey chatting with Maz over at the landlady’s apartment. He shuffled into a pair of sandals and grabbed a half-full trash bag as an excuse. He walked by the ladies, dumping the trash, excitement growing inside him as he thought, _yes, I_ am _getting away with it._ He even stopped and chatted with them for a few minutes, before mentioning that he had a work session with Poe. _Work session._ Finn smirked as he knocked on Poe’s door.

The Poe that answered was slightly, devastatingly disheveled, his curls looking like Poe had run his hand through them a thousand times, glasses perched on his nose, simply wearing jeans and a white t. His face went from one of frustration to a wide smile at the sight of Finn. “Well, this is perfect timing, actually, as I’m about to throw my laptop out the fucking window.”

“Want to take a break and go for a W-A-L-K with BB?” Finn had learned the hard way that one only said ‘walk’ around BB if one really meant it, or one suffered the consequences. One being Finn, who’d had to withstand the puppy dog eyes of disappointment for 15 minutes before he’d been able to make his escape.

“That actually sounds perfect.” Poe turned to whistle for BB, then clipped her leash on. They waved to Maz and Rey as they walked out of the complex and down the path to the park. When they were a block away, Poe glanced over his shoulder, then took Finn’s hand, thumb caressing his palm. “This is nice, seeing you in the day time.”

“Yeah, I needed a break, too. Stuck on the Dickens.”

“Oh? How are the other classes going?  The YA?”

They chatted, and it was so easy with Poe, the small talk, the talk between people who cared about each other. It was okay that the caring was platonic, not romantic. Besides, Finn couldn’t linger too much over that thought right now, with the plug deliciously filling him up and Poe not even aware. He realized he wanted Poe to know, too. He wanted Poe in on this secret, this work his command had done.

When they reached the dog park, and Poe let BB off of her leash to run around and play, Finn leaned back into Poe’s chest to watch. Finn felt Poe hesitate, but then Poe’s arms were wrapping around his waist, and they were leaning together against the tree, comfortable with each other.

“Poe,” Finn said quietly.

“Yeah?” Poe’s reply was just as quiet, said almost directly in his ear.

“I have a secret.”

“What’s that, Finn?”

“You know the homework you gave me?”

Poe’s voice went deeper, darker. “Mhmm. Did you do it?” Finn nodded. “Did you enjoy yourself, baby?”

“Still am, actually,” Finn said on an exhale.

Finn felt Poe’s arms tighten around his waist. “Is that so?” Poe sounded even huskier, somehow. He dropped a kiss under Finn’s ear, then used his arms to pull Finn back in a small grind against his front. The movement caused the plug to shift and hit Finn’s prostate, and Finn leaned his head back into Poe’s neck and hummed. “Feel what you did to me.” Poe took one of Finn’s hand and pressed it along his now obviously hard cock. “The idea that you’re walking around with it, out in the open… You’re so fucking sexy, Finn.”

Finn straightened and preened under the praise, and the fact that Poe was into this too. God, how was he going to move on from Poe, who challenged him and enlightened him and still made him feel totally validated?

They stood there for awhile, rocking slightly to both Finn and Poe’s pleasure, and watched BB run around with a few other dogs. If Finn closed his eyes, he could almost imagine the domesticity of it. Just a couple of guys, out with their dog, both incredibly horny because one was wearing a plug.

Eventually BB tired, and they walked back to the apartment complex. Poe paused at his door. “Do you want to come inside, or do you want to go home?”

Finn looked him hard in the eyes. “I want to come inside.”

Poe nodded, opening his door. When they were inside, he turned to Finn. “Strip.”

Finn felt his pulse pick up, despite the fact that he was already turned on. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, then shucked his pants off, standing before Poe. The blatant approval in Poe’s eyes made him stand straight and proud.

“Show it to me.”

Finn turned and bent over the arm of the couch, knowing Poe would be seeing the small bit silver metal between his cheeks now. He felt Poe’s hand caress down his ass, flicking a thumb over the end of the plug, and he leaned back into it, humming.

“Did you like the idea that no one knew how naughty you were being?”

“God, yes,” Finn gasped. Poe was teasing along his perineum, then over his balls and the base of his cock.

“I liked that, too. I think we should do it again sometime. Take you out to dinner. Everyone will know you’re mine, but they won’t know just how lucky I am.” Finn moaned at Poe’s words. “When you put it in, did you touch yourself? Stroke yourself?”

“A little.”

His answer made Poe groan and his hands moved away. “Sit on the couch,” he commanded, and as Finn obeyed, Poe got rid of his own clothes. Finn expected him to sit by him, but instead he took up a spot in the armchair. “I want you to show me how you touch yourself.”

Finn wrapped one of his hands around his cock, groaning as he ran it over the head and spreading the pre-cum there.

“Eyes on me,” Poe said, as he stroked his own cock, and Finn realized that with the commands, with the eye contact, it was like Poe was stroking him instead. “There you go, baby. Feels so good, huh?”

Finn nodded, mouth watering a little at the sight of Poe’s hand wrapped around his own thick dick. “Feels so good. Inside, if I-” Finn rolled his hips, and moaned, hand moving faster.

“You’re so fucking hot, Finn. Don’t come yet.”

Finn groaned, but circled his fingers around the base of his cock, stopping the sensation. Poe allowed him to stroke again, then stop, then again, until Finn was so on edge he wanted to scream. All the while, Poe was lazily stroking his dick, lounging in the armchair like a statesman.

“Poe,” Finn finally moaned. “When can I-when can I come?” he panted out.

Poe’s eyes were so dark on his. “You haven’t asked properly yet.”

“Please, Poe, please let me come.” Finn wrapped his fingers again, the act of the plea making him want to shoot off right then and there.

“There’s a good Finn.” The phrase was meant to be commanding, but Poe sounded a little broken himself now. “Come for me, baby.”

One, two, three strokes and Finn shot come all over his stomach, collapsing into the couch. Through slitted eyes, he watched as Poe followed him on the arm chair.

Poe shuddered out a breath. “Jesus, Finn.”

Finn managed a little laugh. “I could say the same thing, Poe.”  

Poe groaned before moving, grabbing his shirt and mopping himself up before crossing to Finn to perform the same service. He flopped down by Finn and grabbed one of Finn’s hands. “So, the plug’s a keeper, huh?”

Finn grinned. “So far they’ve all been keepers. But yeah, I like this. A lot.” Finn was proud of himself for not sounding embarrassed.

“How would you feel if I texted you, told you when to wear it?”

Finn squeezed his hand. “I’d like that.”

“Even if it means you might end up wearing it in class?”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Oh God, please do that. Please.”

Poe grinned wickedly before dipping in for a kiss. “I’m happy to oblige.”


	7. The Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Poe discovers a box on his doorstep, he doesn't realize what it will lead him to...
> 
> (First bit is a retelling of the story so far from Poe's POV, second part is the sexy times.)

He needed to submit a few chapters to Melanie, to get her off his back for another few weeks. He needed to take BB for a walk, to apologize for leaving her behind all afternoon. He should probably do some dishes- So Poe’s inner monologue went as he walked from the corner market back to his apartment. When he saw the brown box on his doormat, he figured it was the books he’d ordered from his publisher to sign for Maz’s grandkids. He was no JK Rowling, but his series was starting to hit all around the country, now. He could afford to move elsewhere, but with his pseudonym protecting him, he preferred to stay here, where he’d written his first novel. He couldn’t imagine trying to write anywhere else. Plus, nowhere else had Maz, who could scare away any reporters before they even tried his door. Maz was worth her (admittedly small) weight in gold.

He put down his groceries, then went back out to get the package. Automatically, he opened it with a kitchen knife, preferring to pay back the inestimable Maz immediately. Folding back the flaps, he pulled away the big bubble wrap (when had they gotten rid of the stuff that was fun to pop, anyway? And for the love of god, why?) to reveal the...not books. These were definitely not books. These were  _ definitely _ sex toys. His first thought was,  _ oh God, stalker fan? _ He folded the flaps back, and finally noticed the name on the delivery slip. 

“Finn Troy,” he said aloud, and BB let out a little yip, impatient that Poe hadn’t shown her any attention yet. Automatically, he leaned over to scratch between her ears, and her little doggy face went what Poe could only describe as orgasmic. “Finn Troy doesn’t sound like a real name. But then again, if you’re ordering sex toys, maybe you don’t want to use a real name, eh BB?” He stood back up, examining the slip again. “Apartment D. Apartment D- oh.” _Oh._ _Apartment D. Where his current walking fantasy lived. Oh._ The thought that the young man in apartment D was so… adventurous… made Poe’s heart skip a beat, then speed up. Just as quickly, his brain muttered, _He obviously got all of that stuff to use with_ someone. _He’s so very obviously taken. And too young for you._ Poe’s heart returned, _Fuck you, brain. I told you to shut up._ Poe rolled his eyes at himself. “The problem with being single and a writer, BB, is that you anthropomorphize everything, even your own body. And _no,_ I’m not going to take Melanie up on her offer to set me up. A whole world of no.” BB whined again, and Poe obligingly moved to her dish and put a scoop of kibble in, which BB attacked immediately.

Poe looked back in the box, his pulse continuing to pick up at the thought of the delicious being that inhabited apartment D using these toys. Maybe after he sent those chapters off to Melanie, he’d return to his other work-in-progress, the one that featured a charming Latino seducing a beautiful African American man. In as many positions as possible.

Lifting the box up in his arms, he made his way to apartment D, and knocked on the door.

\--------------------------------

_ A few weeks later _

Poe had fully intended on calling on Finn again. The younger man was charming, reserved, and so damned cute. But he’d woken up the next day completely inspired, and the days had blended together as Poe pounded out so many words on the next novel in his series. By the time he’d come out of his writing trance, as Melanie liked to call them, Finn was avoiding his eyes in the courtyard, and he’d known he'd blown his chance.

So when Finn knocked on his door, holding the box of sex toys between them, his heart had felt like it was trying to take flight. Maybe he hadn’t missed his chance after all. All excitement and wonder, Poe let Finn in, fumbled through an offer for a beverage while cleaning nervously, and waited for Finn to tell him whether he was getting a second try at whatever could be between them. “So, neighbor, how can I help you?” he managed.

“I want you to teach me about everything in that box.”

“What?”  _ What? _ Alarm bells started going off in his head as all of the blood rushed straight to his dick. 

“I want to know about...that stuff. I don’t want to be boring anymore.”

“Someone called you boring?” Poe furrowed his brow. Finn was, in Poe’s estimation, the complete  _ opposite _ of boring.

“I’m calling me boring. I should know what this stuff is. I want to know what this stuff is. I want to know how to use it.”

Poe gulped internally. Finn, the hottest neighbor in the existence of the hot neighbor stereotype, wanted Poe to teach him about sex toys.  _ Using the sex toys. _ Poe’s pants were getting increasingly uncomfortable. “So it's not just tell, it's also show.”

Finn nodded. “After you didn’t ask for a date, I thought maybe you don’t want to be tied down. But you know how to use the stuff, and I want to know how to use it.”

_ No. No. What? _ “So no relationship stuff, you just want to have sex with me.”

“I want you to teach me how to use the toys, yes. You don’t have to expect anything from me. I promise I won’t get attached. This is purely educational.”

Poe quickly stood, walking to the window, BB on his heels. He gripped the windowsill tight enough for his knuckles to turn white as he weighed the pros and cons quickly. Pro: introduce Finn to a whole new world of sex. Con: Finn didn’t want a relationship. Pro: Finn - hot. Con: Finn - charming - and how was Poe supposed to avoid falling in love with him? But if he didn’t agree? Who would Finn get to teach him instead? A wave of jealousy at the thought swamped him. He fucking wanted Finn, and Finn was offering himself on a silver platter, and sure, it wasn’t everything, but it was _something._ A tiny something that meant he and Finn would be tied together in some way. 

He had to agree.

\--------------------------------

If you’d asked Poe a few months before, he’d never have said that Domming regularly in sex was something he’d like to do. But with Finn, he could suddenly see the appeal. Finn was so responsive, so reserved yet adventurous, so hesitant and then surprising Poe with his dirtiness - like a fucking butt plug in him while they walked BB to the park. Fuck, who wouldn’t find that a turn on?

The toys weren’t new to him - he’d experimented quite a bit with his long-term college boyfriend. But finding such joy in Finn’s responsiveness was. Helping Finn discover his sub side was pretty much the most enjoyable thing Poe had ever done. He was pretty sure it even topped seeing a stack of his books on one of the big front displays at Barnes and Noble for the first time. 

But Finn still stubbornly didn’t want a boyfriend. And Poe was afraid to do anything that would cause Finn to use the “if either of us says stop, we stop and walk away” rule he himself had instated. He wanted to cuddle with Finn when it wasn’t part of their aftercare routine. He wanted to listen to Finn talk about Dickens, and Vonnegut, and his professors, and what Rey had said about her crazy family that day.  He wanted to fall asleep with Finn and BB on the couch watching Top Chef reruns. But he couldn’t stand the thought of losing the one connection they had - the sex toys - and so he poured all he could into that.

Which meant, since he knew Finn wasn’t in class - Poe could probably compel Finn to text him in class, but he’d never make Finn, the future teacher, do something like that just for play - he sent off a text.

**Poe:** Is it in?

**Finn:** Of course

Something warmed inside of Poe. Finn really was such a good, good sub.

**Poe** : Did you go to class?

**Finn:** Yeah 

**Poe** : And did anyone notice?

**Finn:** No. Although someone may have noticed me squirming in my seat every once and awhile. Jesus, Poe, I love this thing.

Poe felt his cock thicken at the thought of Finn sitting in class, grinding himself into his chair to more properly hit his prostate.

**Poe:** You should see me right now, baby. Just the thought of you makes me hard.

**Finn:** I’m picking up something from the library and then heading home. You want me to come over?

**Poe:** Yes, come over. 

Poe wandered over to the box to see what ideas he could glean from the Dildo Fairy, as he and Finn jokingly called them. Whoever the Dildo Fairy was, they were creative, and had a broad range of interests. But they hadn’t had everything. Finn’s Njoy butt plug for instance- well, if Poe saw the need to supplement the box with the supplies he wanted to use with Finn, so be it.

When he came across the restraints, he smiled.

\----------------------

Finn greeted Poe with a desperate kiss, barely remembering to come inside Poe’s apartment first so they wouldn’t be caught. Poe ran his hands along Finn’s face, fleetingly thinking about how beautiful Finn was like this, mind on nothing but pleasure. Then again, Finn was beautiful to Poe at all times. 

Poe pulled back, making sure Finn’s eyes were on his. “Go to the bedroom.” Finn nodded, and walked away from Poe, and Poe could only wonder once again how he’d gotten so lucky. 

Poe knew Finn could see the silk restraints he’d tied to the slats of his head board. When he turned to watch Poe enter the room, Poe saw the excitement jumping in Finn’s eyes. Poe thought about ordering him to strip, but decided he wanted to do the job himself. He crooked his finger, and suddenly Finn was standing before him, and Poe pulled up Finn’s t-shirt, running his hand along Finn’s stomach and feeling it jump. His hands swept lower, over where Finn’s jeans were obviously tight. “How long have you been hard, baby?”

“Forever, it seems like. The instant I walked into class with the plug in.” Finn’s eyes met his, and Poe saw more black than brown in them.

Poe carefully worked the zipper down while he ran his lips over Finn’s jaw. “You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever met, Finn,” he murmured, and Finn shivered. God, he loved Finn’s praise kink, because praising Finn was about the easiest thing he could ever do. He moved closer to Finn’s ear, leaving kisses along the way. “I’m going to tie you to the bed, all open and exposed for me, and then I’m going to fuck you. All me, just me, this time.”

Finn full-on shuddered, nodding. 

Quickly, Poe got rid of his own clothes, then slowly worked Finn’s off, nipping and licking and sucking along the way. “Get on the bed. On your back.”

Finn complied quickly, already stretching his hands over his head eagerly. Poe grinned at him, before straddling him, their cocks brushing together, making them both groan. Poe reached up to tie Finn’s wrists with the restraints, then turned around to tie his ankles so he was spread eagle. Poe started at Finn’s ankles, tracing up, trying to find any erogenous zone he hadn’t found yet. He paused at Finn’s knee, nibbling there, making Finn’s leg - and cock - twitch. He worked his way up, sucking a bruise on the inside of Finn’s thigh. He’d never had this time with Finn, and it was so intimate. Fleetingly he hoped that Finn didn’t regret this in the aftermath. 

Finn nudged his hips toward Poe when his mouth got close to Finn’s cock. Poe’s eyes snapped up, and he held Finn down. “Uh uh. I’m finally taking you. You’re coming after me tonight.” Finn shivered, and Poe could live on that shiver, that acceptance, that way that Finn gave himself over to Poe so completely. Poe placed a kiss on Finn’s thigh when Finn’s hips quieted. “Good boy.”

Poe spread Finn’s cheeks and found the metal loop of the plug. He slowly worked it out of Finn, Finn moaning at the loss, before quickly replacing it with one, then two lubed up fingers. Finn sighed into the feeling, eyes closing. He worked in a third finger, amazed at how well Finn was taking him. A side benefit to the plug - Finn was already relaxed. Poe continued to work his fingers in, hooking to find that perfect spot. Above him, Finn was babbling, words unintelligible. But suddenly Finn was tugging urgently through his curls, and Poe stopped, looking at the distress on Finn’s face. He stopped immediately. “What’s wrong, baby? What can I do? Do you need to stop?”

For a few heart-wracking moments, Finn remained silent, panting. “I just… I need a sec. Gonna come.”

Relieved, Poe continued to hold himself still. “Of course, baby.”  

Another minute, and Finn nodded. “I think I can do it, now.”

Poe removed his fingers, moving up Finn’s body to position himself. He reached down to guide his cock into Finn’s well-stretched hole, and Finn tossed his head to the side at the sensation. Poe buried his head in Finn’s neck, licking at the salty sweat there as he worked himself in until he was fully seated. “Ah, fuck, Finn, you feel so good,” Poe mumbled into Finn’s ear. He’d held off on this for a reason: he knew once he allowed himself to partake in Finn, his entire world would be rocked. And it was.

Poe ran a hand up one of Finn’s restrained arms and fumbled until Finn’s fingers were laced through his. Finn looked up to watch their fingers mingle, then met Poe’s eyes, and Poe could tell Finn had slipped a little further into his subspace. Poe’s heart sang at the indication that Finn was accepting him, accepting this intimacy, at least here and now. He couldn’t help himself, leaning down to take Finn’s mouth as he continued to thrust into Finn. “I’ll take such good care of you, baby,” Poe promised when he broke off. “Oh God, Finn, you’re so warm and tight and good and amazing and I lo-” he cut himself off with a shout, shooting inside Finn with a few last pumps.

Eyes on his, Poe felt Finn come between them, before he screwed his eyes tight shut, shuddering. Poe stayed inside as he softened, knowing Finn preferred it that way. He reached up, undoing the ties on Finn’s arms and bringing them down, massaging them as Finn continued to drift. He gathered Finn into his arms, placing kisses all over Finn’s face, murmuring praise as he went. 

Finn stirred, opening his eyes, and Poe was satisfied that they were clearer. “Welcome back, baby.” Poe eased out of Finn, replacing himself with a couple of his fingers, the feeling of his come in Finn making his cock jump a little. “You did such a good job.” Finn smiled back at him, tired.

Later, after they were clean, Poe managed to convince Finn to stay for a simple meal of apple and peanut butter. For the moment, anyway, Finn wasn’t freaking out about it. As he fed Finn an apple slice, he realized Finn hadn’t mentioned anything about Poe almost saying “I love you.” Maybe he’d been too out of it to notice.

When Finn left, Poe leaned against the door and wondered if he could just start...easing Finn into the idea that maybe having a boyfriend would be nice.


	8. The Week Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, very piney chapter - the boys do some negotiations before having to spend some time away from each other.

When Finn felt the buzz notification on his phone that he’d received a text, his heart sped up a bit, but he tortured himself by being a good student and waiting until after class to check. His patience was rewarded - it was indeed a text from Poe - and his smile spread across his face.

 **Poe:** Would love to drop by your apartment to talk if you’re available sometime? Nothing bad, I promise. ;)

Despite the reassurance that Poe wasn’t thinking about something like suddenly ending their lessons, Finn's mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. _This is bad, this is so bad, Finn. You’ve grown too attached._

 **Finn:** Of course. I should be home in thirty? Stop on by ;)

Finn proceeded to be a nervous wreck for the next thirty minutes, and then the five minutes after that before the knock finally sounded on his door. He swung the door open to Poe, allowing him to step inside.

Poe’s hands twitched at his sides. “Is anyone else here?”

“No, Rey’s out flying.” The words were barely out of Finn’s mouth before Poe had swept Finn up into a kiss, kicking the door shut behind him.

When Poe broke off, he grinned. “Sorry, I - must have missed you.”

Finn felt his cheeks blush. “You just saw me yesterday.”

Poe rubbed his neck, looking nervous. “About that.” He picked up one of Finn’s hands and led them to the couch they’d first connected on. “We need to talk about what happened yesterday. I shouldn’t have gone this long, this is all my fault, and you need to-”

“It’s okay,” Finn interrupted. Had to interrupt because he didn’t want to hear Poe say it. Say that they were done. “We said either of us could walk away when we wanted. You don’t need to explain.”

Poe’s eyes widened and he gripped Finn’s hand harder, looking stricken. “No, Finn… no! That’s not what I want at all. I was talking about our lack of a safe word. I shouldn’t have let us get this far into Dom/sub stuff without one. You need to be able to feel safe in our scenes, and it’s my responsibility, as the Dom, I should have-”

Relief flooded Finn, and he interrupted again. “Poe, you- that’s fine. Let’s do it. I’ll admit, things got a little intense yesterday.” A small smile passed his lips, and the horrified look left Poe’s face, to be replaced by a smile himself.

“I just, I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re doing something you don’t want to do.” Poe’s thumb was rubbing circles on Finn’s palm.

“So far, that hasn’t been a problem. I just - I didn’t want to disobey you and embarrass myself.”

“You did such a good job, baby. You’re learning so well.”

As always, Poe’s praise made Finn want to puff out his chest and hold his head up high. “So I read about the green-yellow-red system online, and I kind of liked it. I could’ve used yellow yesterday, or whenever I need to pause so I won’t come.” Finn lifted his hand up to stroke down Poe’s cheek. “Because I liked that, very much, you telling me not to come.”

Finn could tell his words pleased Poe, and he saw the light of a new idea dawn in his eyes before Poe grinned wickedly. “I think I know just the toy to help us explore that a little bit.”

“Oh?”

Poe deflated slightly. “Yeah...but I’m leaving. I have to do some stuff with my publisher in LA for the next week.”

Finn deflated, too. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. Getting an Uber to the airport.”

“Do you need me to pet sit BB? She could come here, or I could borrow a key for your place if you wanted her to stay someplace familiar…”

Poe squeezed his hand again. “You’d do that for me? I was planning on taking her to the kennel later today.”

Finn knew how much BB meant to Poe. “No, leave her with me.”

“She does love you.” Poe’s smile was sweet and soft.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Finn sighed happily as Poe leaned in for a slow kiss. If it weren’t for the fact that Rey was due back soon, he would have leaned in, held on to Poe for as long as he could. Because she was, though, he broke it off with a smile to let Poe know he was pleased. “About your idea...is it something we could try tonight?”

“I want us to have enough time to appreciate it with no anxiety about travel hanging over us.” Poe winced. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Finn scooted closer, wished he could climb into Poe’s lap and smother him with love. He settled for wrapping his arms around Poe’s neck. “You don’t like travel?” He placed a kiss on Poe’s cheek when Poe closed his eyes and shook his head. “Are you packed?” Another head shake, another kiss. “How about you pack, and then I’ll come over and you can explain everything I need to know about BB’s routine. We could have a nice relaxing dinner, and then you could order me down on my knees and let me give you one of those amazing blowjobs you’re always praising me for.”

Poe sucked in a breath, then let it out in a short laugh. “Jesus, Finn. I lo- love the way your mind works.”

Finn moved to Poe’s neck, placing nibbling little kisses under his ear. “I just want you to be nice and relaxed for your trip, is all.” Finn simply breathed in Poe’s scent, sighing. “Go pack.”

“Who’s giving the orders now?” Poe’s voice was light but deep with arousal.

“I’m only ordering you around now so you can order me around later. It all works out in the end.” Finn backed away, then stood, pulling Poe up with him.

“It will definitely work out in the end.” With a wink and that dark promise, Poe let himself out.

\---------------------------

Poe didn’t let the fact that he was a few hundred miles away stop him from continuing his lessons with Finn. Twice, he sent Finn the text indicating he wanted Finn to wear the butt plug, using Skype to talk Finn through his orgasm, hours later. Finn’s favorite was when Poe ordered him to find the slim vibrator again, and while taking BB for a walk, told him what level he wanted Finn to set the vibe on. Finn was pleased with himself that he was getting better at holding back his orgasms, denying himself until Poe’s word, rarely, but still sometimes, having to use “yellow.” It was an interesting week for Finn. The idea that Poe, at any moment, even though hours away, could control him through his phone left Finn feeling on-edge and partially in his subspace the whole week, which made everything more intense. By the time Poe was heading back from the airport, Finn was sitting eagerly on Poe’s couch, awaiting his return, not caring how it looked to Poe.

When Poe came in, he looked exhausted, but smiled at BB’s enthusiastic greeting, kneeling to let her lick his face. He glanced up at Finn through his thick lashes, and blew him a kiss. “Sorry.”

Finn smiled down at the scene, ignoring the way his heart was swelling. “It’s okay, I know how I rank.”

Poe stood, then, pulling Finn to him by his t-shirt and crushing their mouths together. Finn melted into it, felt Poe do the same. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, just making out. It didn’t matter. Finn never wanted it to end.

When it did, though, Poe was looking at Finn with tired eyes. Finn wrapped an arm around Poe’s waist before leaning his head down on to Poe’s chest to listen to his breathing. “You look tired. You should go to bed.”

“I am, but you should join me. If you want,” Poe added, making clear that it wasn’t a command.

Finn tipped his face back up to look into Poe’s eyes. “I want.”

When they were snuggled in together in Poe’s bed, Poe wrapping around Finn from behind, placing sweet kisses on Finn’s neck, Finn asked, “Not for tonight, obviously, but I’ve been dying of curiosity. What’s next out of the box?”

“Can you stay the night?”

Finn shook his head. “Rey would notice.”

“Well then, I guess no morning sex for me.” There was amusement in Poe’s voice. Finn was about to respond that he had class, when Poe continued, “But you have class anyway. What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Spending it with you, hopefully.”

Finn felt Poe’s lips curve against his neck. “Then I will get to introduce you to a little something called a cock ring.”

Finn shivered, not sure what to say. He just nodded, then murmured, “You should sleep, honey.”

Poe relaxed into the mattress, snuggling Finn closer, and Finn waited until he felt the even breathing on his neck before extracting himself. Before he got completely out of bed, he couldn’t help but reach down and run his hand over Poe’s curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe doesn't like travel - there's a backstory there, I promise. I'm not going OOC for the hell of it. ;)
> 
> Hmmm, who do you think is going to slip up first? My money's on Poe, he's getting awfully loose with the L word.


	9. The Cock Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe must unexpectedly "meet the parents" as it were, which brings Finn to a realization about Poe.
> 
> Also, a cock ring.

“Finn Troy, don’t you think you can sneak past me.” 

Finn turned at the sound of the booming voice, smile breaking as the woman who, for all intents and purposes, might as well have been his mother, Leia Organa, encircled him in her arms. She leaned back, rubbing her hands down his arms and managing to both look happy and stern at the sight of him. She and Maz were both standing the courtyard, and it looked like they’d been planting flowers, considering their dirty work clothes. Finn leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. “I missed you.” 

“You miss me because you never come around with Rey anymore. She said you’re doing some big project?”

Finn’s eyes slid to Poe’s door, then back to Leia’s face. “It’s been a really busy semester for me, and yeah, I’m working on a project with an author for my YA class.”

Leia’s eyebrows raised, and Maz smirked. “This is with ‘the cute neighbor’ as Rey told me?”

“Poe is not cute, Poe’s sexy,” Maz interjected.

“Yes, with Poe Dameron,” Finn said through slightly clenched teeth.

“Uh, did I hear my name?” The group turned to see Poe returning from a walk with BB. BB tugged at her leash to get to Finn, and Poe released her. Finn introduced Leia and Poe before leaning down to pat her on the head.

“So you’re the man that’s been monopolizing my boy’s time?” Leia turned her stern look on Poe, and he squirmed.

“‘My boy’?” he asked weakly.

“I, um…” Finn continued to pet BB, avoiding Poe’s eyes. “I didn’t come from the best family. Rey brought me home from school one day and Leia just basically took me in.” He gave BB one more pat before standing, worried about what he would see in Poe’s eyes. They didn’t do this - they didn’t discuss deep things. The fact that some part of Finn wanted Poe to know about his past, well, that was trouble.

Poe nodded, though, and moved on. “Yes, I’ve been helping Finn work on something for his class. He’s a very dedicated student.”

Finn sucked in a breath wrong, and coughed.  _ Very dedicated _ indeed. 

Leia smiled warmly at Poe, then went in for the kill. “So you’re the reason he hasn’t come home for a family dinner in three weeks?”

Poe’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Finn. Finn realized he should probably rescue him. “It’s not Poe’s fault, Leia. I’ve just been busy.”

“Well, before Maz wrangled me into work, I originally came over here to wrangle you into dinner. Tonight.”

Finn was about to open his mouth and say he had plans with Poe, though not mentioning that those plans included a cock ring, but Poe beat him to the punch. “We’re not scheduled for anything tonight, so Finn’s clear on that end.”

Finn narrowed his eyes at Poe as he answered. “If we’re not scheduled, then I guess I could come, Leia.”

Leia’s smile was genuinely warm this time. “Oh, I’m so glad. And Poe, you have to come too, since you have no plans. You have to let us repay you for all of the help you’ve been giving Finn.”

To Finn and Leia’s credit, they managed to keep a straight face at the look Poe was giving Leia, but Maz let out a huge cackling laugh, slapping Poe on the back with a dirt-covered glove. To his credit, Poe recovered quickly and nodded. “Sure, can I bring anything?”

Leia reached up and patted his cheek. “Just yourself, my dear.” 

\------------------------------------

“I’m so sorry.”

“Finn, it’s really okay.” 

“I know you keep saying that, but I just… I know this is beyond what we agreed, and I’m so sorry. That’s kind of Leia’s deal...she ropes you into things before you know it.” Finn glanced out the car window. They had somehow ended up in a car by themselves as Leia had elected to drive Rey. “That’s what I love about her, actually,” Finn said quietly. He was continuing to watch the buildings go by, refusing to look at Poe, when he felt Poe’s hand on his thigh, a warm, comforting presence. He looked down at it, then turned Poe’s hand in his and threaded their fingers together. His heart was pounding harder than the first time he’d shown up on Poe’s doorstep with the box. Poe simply continued to look ahead, driving one-handed. Poe’s hand remained in his until they arrived at Leia’s house.

Finn took Poe around, introducing him as his “friend” to Ben, Han, Chewie, and even Luke, who they’d managed to get to attend somehow. For a person Rey had once called a recluse, Poe took to Finn's adoptive family immediately, even getting a smile out of Ben, which Finn had declared impossible ages ago.

When they were seated around the dinner table, Poe politely endured the intense interrogation happening on all fronts. Everyone ignored Finn when he glared at them.

“So, Poe, where is your family from?”

“Oh, we’ve lived in California for generations. My dad always liked to claim we were here before Fremont.” Finn caught the past tense Poe had used, and hoped everyone else in the family had too so they wouldn’t poke Poe about it. He worried needlessly when Poe continued, “I lost both of my parents in a plane crash a few years back.” The table went silent, and Poe smiled a little at them. “Sorry, buzzkill.”

Ever the mindful hostess, Leia cleared her throat and changed the subject. Under the table, Finn squeezed Poe’s thigh, his turn to give comfort. Finn wondered if Poe had found a family after his parents’ death, like Finn had found the Skywalkers. In the three weeks they’d been seeing each other, he’d learned that Poe was a creature of habit. He’d never seen or heard Poe make plans with anyone else. Was he lonely? Was that why he’d agreed to this grand plan with Finn? He realized suddenly he’d been staring at Poe for a long time, and Rey had caught him, narrowing her eyes. He swiftly looked away and speared a roasted vegetable off of his plate. But his hand remained on Poe’s thigh.

\------------------------------------

Though they rode home in silence, Poe’s hand crept across the console again to find Finn’s. They stayed that way for the remainder of the ride. When Poe parked the car, though, they just stayed there, holding hands, and Finn wasn’t really sure what they were waiting for.

“That was nice,” Poe finally said.

Finn thought about making a smart remark, like ‘that was tolerable at best.’ But he remembered his thoughts from earlier. Finn was spoiled when it came to the Skywalkers. They may be a dramatic bunch, but there was a lot of love there too, and he’d been around it long enough that he took it for granted. “It was,” he settled on finally.

Poe’s thumb was rubbing circles on his palm, and Finn was slowly melting. “I know it wasn’t what we had planned for tonight, but-”

At the thought of what they  _ had _ had planned, Finn shivered. “The night’s not done yet, you know,” he purred, his voice sounding seductive even to his own ears. Who was this person that Poe had made out of him, this new Finn, this Finn that wore butt plugs in public and used this voice?

Poe looked at him, eyes dark. “Want to come back to my place?” His voice was husky, the way it always got when Finn did something he liked. 

“ _ Yes,”  _  Finn breathed out.

They stepped out of the car, and Poe took Finn by the hand, leading him to his apartment. Inside, he immediately went to grab something from the box, which still sat on his coffee table, and Finn realized with a pang that that was the only answer he needed to his earlier question - if Poe was leaving the box out in the open like that, then Finn must be his only visitor. His chin tipped up a little. Poe needed Finn just as much as Finn needed him, Finn was sure of it. But how to make Poe see that without scaring him away? As Poe strode toward him, all sleek and sexy power, Finn swallowed and filed the train of thought away for later.  _ Much _ later. 

Poe’s hands went immediately to Finn’s pants, undoing the button and zipper. “We need to put the cock ring on before you get too hard. It’s not supposed to hurt, so you need to tell me immediately if it’s uncomfortable. No ‘yellow’ on this round, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Finn replied on a shaky breath. Poe’s words had sent the blood rushing to Finn’s cock and Finn tried to suppress it, hoping he wouldn’t get too hard before they could even try it out.

The ring wasn’t what he was expecting, a beautiful leather piece with metal snaps, almost like a small bracelet. After Poe freed his semi-hard cock from his pants, Finn watched him wrap the ring under his balls and around the base of his cock before snapping it shut. The ring was tight, but not unpleasantly so, and the metal snaps were cool against his skin, but slowly warming to his body heat. The steady pressure on his perineum was filling Finn with the most pleasant waves of sensations, and soon his dick was rock hard.

Poe was eyeing his dick appreciatively, a look of hunger on his face. “Jesus. You look even bigger this way.” He placed a chaste kiss on Finn's cock head before standing. “Bedroom, no clothes,” he murmured, and Finn stepped out of his open pants in the hallway, eyes on Poe as he turned and bent to get the pants off of his ankles. Poe groaned, and ran a light hand over Finn’s ass. “Tease.”

Finn winked at him before sauntering off to the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head. The movement made the cock ring rub, and he moaned as he walked. It was a heady feeling, pure arousal without the threat of coming too quickly.

“Lie down.” Finn shivered at Poe’s commanding voice, and did as he said, automatically throwing his hands up over his head for the restraints. Poe, after hastily removing his own clothing, saw the motion and grinned. “Think you’re going to need those tonight, baby?” Finn nodded. “And why’s that?”

Finn’s hips shifted, cock desperate for attention. “Need something to ground me, Poe. So I can be your good Finn.”

Poe licked his lips and nodded, strapping Finn’s ankles in first, and then straddling Finn to get his wrists. When he had the job done, he ran his hands down Finn’s chest, humming appreciatively. “All mine,” he murmured, before leaning down to capture Finn’s mouth. Poe’s tongue darted inside, and Finn fought hard against wanting to buck up with his hips to mirror the motion. Poe quickly moved on, sliding down lower, giving Finn’s nipples lavish attention. Finn moaned wantonly and Poe smiled, saying, “That’s it, baby, let me hear you.”

The cock ring made it feel like Finn was constantly on the verge of coming, but couldn’t. It was even better than the edging Poe had led him through when he surprised Poe by wearing the butt plug. As such, when Poe told him to get vocal, all Finn could manage was a constant string of babbling nonsense, but Poe seemed pleased nonetheless.

Poe finally reached Finn’s cock. “God, I meant it before, Finn. This really is a thing of beauty. Makes my mouth water just thinking about it. Makes me hard at night dreaming about it.” Poe eyed him over his cock head. “Makes me wonder what it would feel like, filling me up so good.” Poe’s eyes darted away uncharacteristically quickly, and before Finn could pursue  _ that _ line of thought in his head, Poe’s mouth had descended, working so quickly into a deep throat that Finn’s eyes rolled back in his head and his wrists pulled against the restraints. 

Eventually even his babbling fell away and Finn went silent, riding wave after wave of sensation as Poe’s throat worked around his dick. He couldn’t look away from the floppy brown curls as Poe’s head bobbed, couldn’t look away from Poe’s lips, stretched obscenely over his cock. Everything seemed to slow down. Everything was sensation, feeling. Everything was Poe.

Poe let Finn slip out of his mouth and bob against his face, leaving a wet trail.“You’re gonna come for me, baby. You’re going to cum right on my face.” Finn groaned as Poe reached a hand over to unsnap the ring, and the rush of sensation set Finn off immediately. One rope, then another, of Finn’s come painted Poe’s cheek, before Poe took him in his mouth again and swallowed the rest. “Good, so good for me,” Poe gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Finn’s thighs as he rutted briefly against the bed and groaned.

“Poe,” Finn mumbled, needing him now, needing his embrace, needing to bury himself in Poe’s arms and never leave. “Poe,” he said again, and Poe undid his restraints, crept up the bed, and cradled him into his chest.

“I’ve got you, Finn. Always.”

Some time later, after Poe had cleaned them, and they’d both come back into their heads a bit, Finn was tracing circles through the hair on Poe’s chest. Poe was humming, some song Finn didn’t recognize, as he rubbed along Finn’s back. Finn looked up at his face, and his eyes were closed. “Poe,” he started, waiting as Poe opened his eyes to look at him. “Do you really want me to fuck you?”

Poe looked away shyly, and Finn moved his hand to Poe’s check, nudging him to bring his eyes back to Finn’s. Finn smiled at Poe, trying to let Poe know without words that he could say what he wanted, that it was safe. “I, uh, I’ve never bottomed before. A man. My ex and I, we used a toy on me, and I like the feeling, I do. But I never felt comfortable with him...there.”

“I understand. It’s kind of intimate.” At Poe’s grin, Finn smiled himself. “Okay, maybe more than ‘kind of.’” They both laughed a little. “I get it, is what I mean. Why you wouldn’t want to do that with me.”

Poe brushed a hand over Finn’s short hair. “It’s not that I don’t want to do that with you, it’s that I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

Finn shook his head. “I, um, I’ve never done it before, either. And I like being filled. So, so much, obviously. But this isn’t just about me, right? You should get to explore, too.” Finn ran a hand over Poe’s arm. “Besides, it would be hot, right? You telling me how fast to go, or how slow, or how deep. I could wear my plug and feel full too-”

He got no further before Poe’s lips were cutting him off, Poe’s hand on his cheek, the moment so tender and sweet. “You’re so fucking hot, Finn,” Poe murmured when he’d broken the kiss off. “Let’s keep that on reserve for the advanced class." 

“Okay,” Finn replied softly, a little disappointed that Poe hadn’t jumped on the idea, but pleased at the thought of continuing their affair. _Lessons_ , he corrected himself.

Poe snuggled him closer. “Do you have to go?”

Finn breathed Poe’s scent in deeply. “Actually, since Rey stayed at her parent’s place and tomorrow is Saturday…”

Poe pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Then let’s go to sleep.”


	10. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after: Finn makes a discovery about Poe that leads to a misunderstanding.
> 
> Or: All is revealed!

At some point in the night, they’d moved into a spooning position, which is why Finn woke up with Poe’s morning erection poking him in the back. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of being held by Poe, safe in Poe’s arms. Soon, though, he realized he needed to pee, and slipped out of the spot, sparing one last smile at Poe’s sleeping figure snuggling further into the pillows now that Finn was gone.

After he’d taken care of himself, he thought about going back in, maybe waking Poe up, but BB whined at his feet. “Okay, lady, let’s go for a little walk.” He slipped on a pair of Poe's sandals, clipped her leash on and took her around the block, still wiping sleep out of his eyes. By the time they got back home - to Poe’s apartment, he corrected himself - Finn was smiling, and BB was dancing, and the California morning wasn’t too hot yet. He opened the door, and there was Poe, still in boxers, leaning against the counter and waiting for the coffee to brew. He looked up from his phone and smiled when Finn walked in the room. Finn wanted to wrap around him and drag him to the floor and take him apart piece by piece like he’d done for Finn so many times. Poe must have read the intent in his eyes, because he grinned and crooked his finger, voice still rough from sleep. “C’mere.”

Finn happily obeyed, wrapping his arms around Poe’s neck as step one of executing his plan. He sank into Poe, humming when Poe worked his hands under his shirt and ran them up his spine.

“I missed you this morning,” Poe said before leaning in to nibble on Finn’s earlobe.

“BB needed to go out.”

Poe’s hands seemed to hold him tighter for a moment before releasing him again. “I was worried that maybe you… had decided to leave after last night.” Poe laughed unconvincingly. “Then I saw that BB was gone, and figured unless you had kidnapped her, you were coming back.”

“I came back.” The words felt heavy and important coming out of Finn’s mouth, and he glanced nervously at Poe, but his face was neutral. They were still wrapped around each other though, as the smell of coffee filled the air.

“I, um… I don’t need to write today, do you want to just hang out?”

Finn nodded. “I need to do some reading. Maybe I could go do that at my place for a bit, where I won’t be distracted, and then come over in a few hours?”

Poe’s lips brushed his, and he smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

Finn’s heart beat rapidly as he walked back to his place. They’d turned a corner last night and this morning, Finn thought. He didn’t think this was just sex for Poe anymore, but he didn’t know how to approach the conversation without making Poe shy away. “Poe, you mean more than just a dick to me.” Finn laughed at himself as he tested the phrase out loud.

He paused at his door when he saw a package waiting on his doormat. He bent to pick it up, and realized there was a note taped to the top. He flipped it open.

_Go here before opening this package. [URL]_

_~The Dildo Fairy_

Finn recognized the URL from the erotica site he liked. Frowning at the note, and the box, he let himself inside his apartment and went to find his laptop.

The URL led to chapter one of a story, a pretty standard college kid/professor type situation. Finn didn’t mind the setting, and scrolled through, reading. In the back of his mind, he thought about the Gaiman he was supposed to be reading for class, then dismissed it as he started to get into the story.

Maybe if he hadn’t been given the link directly by the Dildo Fairy, he wouldn’t have noticed. In fact, he thought he might have come across this author before, but couldn’t exactly remember. Regardless, because he was on the lookout for something suspicious, Finn noticed immediately that the professor was Poe and the student was him. This was Poe’s erotica. And Poe had been using their… time together as inspiration. Finn’s mind tried to be offended, but the way Poe wrote… He’d never seen himself like that before.

He felt his hard on growing in his pants, and rubbed at it idly as he clicked through chapter after chapter of their story. In the piece of erotica, the professor was in love with the college student, but the college student was oblivious. Finn didn’t consider himself a stupid man, and the conclusion was staring him right in the face. He gulped, though. What if Poe was just writing this? What if he didn’t actually feel like the professor did?

Finn shut his laptop and stood determinedly. There was only one way to find out.

\---------------------------------

Poe set his coffee by his laptop. _Might as well get something done while Finn’s working,_ Poe thought, pulling up his latest draft of the novel and rereading where he’d left off. BB curled into the bed he kept under his desk and let out one of those soft dog sighs he adored. He settled in, clicking between his notes and the novel, creating a skeleton of a scene.

Some twenty minutes later, when he was in the middle of crafting dialogue, there was a knock on his door, and Finn burst in. Poe fleetingly remembered that he hadn’t locked it when Finn left. Considering the amount of press currently coming his way because of the movie deal, he should probably get out of the habit, he thought to himself as he rose to greet Finn with a kiss.

“I thought you were going to be working for a while longer, not that I’m complaining,” Poe murmured, wrapping back into Finn’s arms.

Finn leaned back to look fully at his face. “I know who you are!”

Poe’s first feeling was panic. How had Finn figured out his pseudonym? “Who I am?”

“Yeah, I read your work.” Finn was still beaming up at him.

“O-okay.”

“I just was wondering if… if you’d like to try this dating thing for real? If you’d want to be my boyfriend?”

Poe’s eyes narrowed. So, Finn knew who he was magically, and now, all of a sudden, he wanted to go back on the deal that _he’d_ insisted on when Poe was just a no-name struggling author, not a YA star-on-the-rise with a multi-million dollar deal for the movie versions of his novel series. This, _this_ was the reason Poe didn’t keep people around him. It always came back to one thing: greed.

He hadn’t expected Finn’s greed to spike him straight through the heart, though.

“I don’t think so,” Poe said coldly, turning away from Finn. “I was just thinking, maybe we should cut things off. I need to be doing more writing, obviously, and you should be concentrating on school work. I think we’ve explored everything we need to.”  Poe strode over to the coffee table and picked up the box of sex toys, shoving them into a shocked Finn’s arms before making his way to the front door and opening it. “I’m sure I’ll see you in the courtyard.”

Finn said nothing as he walked out, and Poe closed the door, then collapsed into it. “You will not cry over him,” he told himself.

\-------------------------

At first, Finn was numb. He was in a silent shock as he let himself back into his apartment and threw the box of sex toys in a corner.

His second reaction was anger. Anger at Poe -yes, of course, fuck him. And anger at himself - for misreading Poe’s feelings, for getting too attached, for reading too much into the situation. Unfortunately, all he could do was channel the anger into a paper for class, then sit silently on the couch, tv off, just staring into space.

This was how Rey found him. It took her a few minutes to realize something was wrong, that Finn wasn’t answering any of her excited chatter from her visit home. Concerned, she sat down beside him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Finn, hello?”

“I’m fine,” Finn said automatically.

“Oh, Finn.” Rey wrapped her arm around his shoulders and folded him into a side hug. “What happened with Poe?”

Finn looked at her, surprised. “How’d you know I had something going on with Poe?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Dude, even Uncle Luke picked up on your vibe last night. When I left after brunch, he told me that he’d come visit more often if, and I quote, ‘Finn’s boyfriend came around too, he’s a nice man.’” Rey held up bunny ears for the quote, and it made Finn smile briefly, before he refocused on everything he’d lost in the span of … minutes. Mere minutes.

Rey reached down to pat his leg, then take one of his hands, and that was the final straw for Finn. He told her everything, the story from start to finish, leaving out the more adult details one wouldn’t tell a sister, of course. “I don’t know what I said,” Finn admitted. “It was like a light switch. One minute he’s kissing me, and the next second, bam, out the door, thank you very much.”

“Oh, Finn,” Rey repeated, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Sometimes, men don’t make sense. But if it helps, I will totally go out there right now and kick his ass.”

“Don’t. Seriously, don’t. It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Plenty of fish in the sea, right? We weren’t even dating.”

Rey looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it and patted Finn’s knee. “So, want to go out and get some deep fried foods and beer?”

Smiling just a little, Finn nodded.

\------------------------------

Finn avoided being in the courtyard alone for a few days, worried he’d get into an awkward situation with Poe. After he stopped hiding, though, Finn realized that Poe must be doing the same thing. For a week, he never once saw Poe’s door open or close. He knew Poe was still here - his car was parked in its spot - but not even Maz had seen Poe in days. He’d had Rey ask for him. He was worried - just for BB’s sake, obviously, he told himself. The poor girl needed exercise, and relief, and Poe had just better suck it up and- and it wasn’t his problem anymore, was it? Finn shut the kitchen curtain and returned to his schoolwork.

After his work was done, Finn channeled his energy into cleaning. He tackled the kitchen first, the living room, the bathroom, until he finally had done everything but his bedroom. As he cleaned the mess, he came across the second package the Dildo Fairy had given him, still unopened. At first, he just wanted to throw it away. Then, curiosity got the better of him.

He tore open the packaging, to find a framed photo, of himself and Poe in the courtyard. Finn flashed back through his memories, remembering who’d taken the shot, and realizing the identity of the Dildo Fairy in a flash.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was knocking on Maz’s door angrily. “I know you’re in there, because you never leave the complex, Maz.”

She opened the door, peering out before stepping back to let him in. “What’s got you all in a bother, then?”

“It’s you. You sent the box of sex toys. Why?”

Maz shrugged delicately. “You live here as long as I do, sometimes you need to stir things up a bit.”

“You- you- you crazy little lady. I did not need anything in my life stirred up. Neither did Poe. If he’d wanted to date me, he would’ve come back after that first meeting. But he didn’t.”

“But you ended up with him anyway.”

“And now he doesn’t want me.”

“Doesn’t want you? Child, nothing will convince me in this world that Poe Dameron doesn’t want you.”

Finn collapsed into one of Maz’s chairs. He realized the framed photo was still in his hand. Maz leaned over him to look at the photo through her thick-lensed glasses. “Ah, yes, I remember taking that.”

“You don’t have to act like it was ages ago. This was last week. You sent me the photo in the mail. Don’t play that ‘innocent ignorant old lady’ crap with me, Maz.”

“Yes, this was the day you helped me with the bush trimming. I knew I had to capture the moment. Look at Poe’s face.”

Unlike Finn, who was smiling at the camera, Poe was looking over at Finn. The absolute adoration was obvious. “That doesn’t mean anything. Except that I’m a good lay.”

Maz clucked her tongue. “And the writing that he does on that website? The one I gave you the link for?”

“So he’s been using me as story inspiration.” Finn shrugged. He would go to his grave before admitting he’d reread the story every single night in the week since they’d stopped seeing each other. There had been no updates.

“Did you happen to notice the dates?”

“What?”

“On his stories. The one where the cute black man starts showing up. Did you notice the dates?”

Finn shook his head. “There are other stories?”

Maz rolled her eyes. “Look it up on your phone.” She settled in a chair herself while Finn hastily pulled up the site on his phone. Clicking on the author’s name, he saw a list of other works appear chronologically. He clicked through the latest, getting progressively older.

Once again, the hard facts were in front of him. “He’s been writing about me for six months.” A pause. “But then why did he jump down my throat when I mentioned it to him? Did he think I’d be creeped out? Because I’m not. Did he think I’d object, or want to stop? What?” Finn was on his feet, striding out the door and down the hall. He needed an explanation now.

After a curt knock, a disheveled Poe answered the door, not looking devastatingly handsome. Just looking tired. Finn’s heart stuttered, but he tried to remain steady. “Why did you freak out that I knew about the stories?” Poe looked like he was going to shut the door on Finn’s face, so Finn angled his body in. “I deserve an answer, Poe. After everything, I deserve an answer.”

Poe’s face was thin, his beard scraggly and unkempt. The apartment looked worse for wear, but BB was dancing excitedly around their ankles, so at least he must have been taking care of her, if he wasn’t taking care of himself. The sight simply fueled Finn’s anger, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to be wanted for me. Not my money. Not my movie deals. Just me.”

“Movie deals? What?” Finn began to wonder if something in Poe’s mind had broken.

“The movie deal I negotiated in LA last week. For my novels? Because you figured out I’m Oscar Isaac, somehow, and so you want me for my money.”

“What?” Finn repeated, before holding up his hand to stop Poe from speaking. “You’re Oscar Isaac. Like, celebrated Californian YA author Oscar Isaac, whose novels just got optioned for movies and will most likely will start filming in the fall. The fucking Oscar Isaac I actually had to read for the YA class I was pretending to do a project for with you."

Poe had crossed his own arms over his chest. “If you didn’t know I was Oscar Isaac, then why did you tell me you know who I am?”

The light was beginning to dawn for Finn. “Because Maz told me about your erotica. About us. The professor and the college student.”

Poe’s eyes narrowed. “So you didn’t know I’m Oscar Isaac.”

“And I don’t want to date you for your money. Poe, I don’t even get how you could think-”

Poe turned away. “There’s a reason I live here, a reason why I don’t go out. I don’t have a lot of people I can trust.” Poe looked back at him. “I thought I could trust you, and then…”

“You can.” Finn reached out, hoping Poe would take the gesture, and he did, wrapping his hand around Finn’s.

“I, um, I’m sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

Finn pulled on the hand to wrap Poe in his arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you a week ago that I can’t stand the idea of being without you.”

Poe reached up to cup Finn’s face. “I love you.”

Finn’s eyes widened. _“Poe._ ” He leaned in to kiss Poe thoroughly.

“For a long time. So if having sex was a way to keep you near me and away from anyone else who might snatch you from me, well, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.”

“Honey,” Finn whispered, burying his face in Poe’s neck. “I love you, too.”

“So...we’re clear, right?  Boyfriends?”

Finn nodded before taking Poe’s mouth again, suddenly ravenous for Poe. “Boyfriends.” He took Poe’s face in his hands, eyes sweeping over everything. “And honey, you look like shit. When’s the last time you slept? Ate? Shaved?”

“When’s the last time you were here?”

“Poe.”

“Sorry, stupid joke. But I could use a shower. And a bite to eat. There’s something I want to do before I sleep, though.” His eyes, despite their tiredness, had turned dark.

“I think we can work something into the schedule.”

\----------------------------

Finn’s breath quickened. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. I want you to know me in the deepest way possible.”

They were standing in Poe’s bedroom, and Poe was looking miles better, but he’d had this one request before going to bed.

Poe’s movements across his body were slow and deliberate, like he was cherishing every stroke of fingers, every kiss, every caress. Finn was swamped with love already, as Poe slowly removed their clothing. This was his Poe, who’d take care of him, who needed taking care of. His Poe.

Poe pushed him down onto the mattress, taking the time to kiss every inch of Finn, neglected nothing. When he stretched his lips over Finn’s cock, Finn shifted and moaned, wishing he had the restraints to anchor him even as he knew what was coming next.

Finn felt the blunt head of the butt plug push past his rim, and he was filled with the pleasantly full feeling he loved. He hoped he could make the experience just as good for Poe.

Poe rolled their positions, handing Finn the lube. “Get me ready.”  His voice was still steady, and Finn wanted to smirk. He’d bet his voice would sound a little more wrecked soon.

Poe squirmed against the first finger. “Jesus, I forgot how it feels. Add another.”

Finn complied, heady from watching his fingers slide in and out of Poe’s hole. Poe stayed at two fingers for a while, and Finn scissored them, stretching and preparing Poe, but never moving forward with the okay from Poe.

“Another,” Poe choked out. “Oh, God, yeah, right there,” Poe moaned as Finn’s fingers hit Poe’s prostate. “Okay, baby, nice and slow. Steady. I bet that big dick of yours is going to split me in half.”

Finn pulled out his fingers and prepared his cock, and when he placed it up to Poe, it seemed like it would never work. He whimpered and looked up at Poe, not wanting to disappoint him. Poe ran a hand over his cheek. “It’s okay, I promise. It’ll fit.”

Poe bit his lip as Finn pushed in steadily. When he was seated fully in Poe, he buried his face on Poe’s shoulder, placing a little bite there to keep from moving. Poe hadn’t told him to move, but lord, he wanted to move.

“Nice and slow now, that’s it, oh fuck that feels good.” Poe wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist as Finn thrust back in, controlling the motion. “Harder, baby.”

Finn grunted, the plug hitting his prostate each time he thrust. Poe continued to use his legs to control Finn’s thrusts.  He searched through the sheets for something to ground him, something to help him focus, and then Poe was taking his hands in his, clasping them together against the mattress.

“Hold on to me, baby. I’ll guide you through.”

“You always do,” Finn managed, squeezing Poe’s hands and pressing them down into the mattress, their eyes locked.

“I always will.” Poe clenched around him.

“Oh God, Poe, can I come? Please? When can I come?”

“Now, Finn. Come now.”

Finn squeezed his eyes shut. “No, look at me. I want to watch you.”

Finn fought his eyes open, then held Poe’s steady gaze.

“I love you, Finn. I love you.” It became a chant on Finn’s lips as Poe’s legs guided them faster, and faster, and suddenly Finn was shooting inside Poe, filling him, and Poe was groaning underneath him. Finn realized quickly that Poe hadn’t come yet, and wasn’t ordering him to do anything about it. Silly man. Finn took Poe in hand and worked him quickly, and Poe threw back his head. It took no more than a few strokes before Poe erupted over his stomach.

Poe’s legs were still wrapped around his waist, so Finn couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Poe was stroking him all over, hands gliding over the sweat of his back and down his waist, up his arms. With a grunt and a heave, he flipped them again so Finn was lying on his back. At the change in positions, Finn slipped out of Poe. Finn reached up to stroke across Poe’s brow. “Was it okay?”

Poe laughed a little. “Baby, it was perfect, and I’m glad it was you.”

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe. “I’m so glad it was me, too.”

\----------------------

Epilogue:

“Finn, baby, wake up a second.”

Finn blinked up at Poe, realizing he’d fallen asleep on Poe’s couch, again. “Mmmphaerlgh?”

“Do you need anything from your apartment? Are you spending the night here?”

Finn was still groggy, but pulled his boyfriend down by his lapels and planted a kiss on his mouth. “I thought we were going to pull out _the box_ ," Finn said, just the smallest tinge of whine in his tone, before smiling up at Poe.

Desire flashed in Poe’s eyes. “Well then, by all means, let’s pull out the box.”

\----------------

Further epilogue/head canon:

Every year, on their anniversary, three presents had to be bought: whatever they got each other, and a joint gift, delivered via FedEx to Maz's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, for now, folks!
> 
> Look for updates when I feel like writing about more sex toys! These guys' story is officially over, but their epilogue, their dirty, smutty, sexy epilogue, will continue on.


	11. The Double Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's had a rough day at work, but he knows Poe can help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is NOT author insert AT ALL. I don't know why you're accusing me of that. Go on now. Shoo.

Finn was mentally wrung out. He loved his job. He loved, loved, loved his job. But today, when the job had included a call to CPS over possible neglect, well, the job sometimes made him want to pound a brick wall with his bare fists. And when he got this way, he knew there was only one person who could help him deal with the emotions.

He unlocked their apartment, too tired to even feel the small thrill that this place was  _ theirs _ now, had been for months. Poe was typing away at his computer, and called out a distracted greeting. Finn knew he was probably caught up on a word or sentence. He could wait.

He shucked off his jacket and collapsed onto the couch, and buried his face in his hands. He felt BB jump up next to him and whine, rubbing herself along his thigh. In the background he heard the typing stop, and Poe approach, and suddenly Poe’s hands were on his knees. “Finn? Baby? What happened today?”

Finn moved his hands away from his face, to see Poe sitting on the coffee table, their knees close together. “Just the usual stuff, you know, second period was a pain in the ass as usual, but dammit if they don’t make me laugh. The staff meeting was all about hitting our reading and writing targets so  _ of course _ I felt responsible for that. But then in fifth Alisha just casually mentions that that Tonya’s parents kicked her out of the house for being gay and she’s been sleeping on the street and-” Finn broke off, wiping furiously at the tears that were forming. 

“It’s okay, baby. You can let go.” Poe’s hands rubbed up his thighs and back down to his knees, over and over, and BB leaned into him further, and the sob escaped him before he could stop it. Poe made soothing sounds, continuing his massage. “Have you thought that maybe teaching isn’t for you?”

Finn looked up fiercely. “Of course teaching is for me! I love what I do! I’m making an impact-” He cut himself off and narrowed his eyes at Poe. “Tricky.”

The corner of Poe’s mouth popped up. “Tell me what you need from me, baby. I just want to help. I love you.”

Finn knew there was a plea in his eyes. “I need you.”

Poe moved into Finn’s lap, straddling him. “Do you need me to remind you about what a good man you are?” Poe cupped Finn’s chin as Finn nodded. “Do you need me to make all the decisions for you, so you can show me how good you are at following directions?”

Finn nodded again, but he knew Poe required verbal confirmation before they entered any type of Dom/sub play. “Yes, please, Poe,” he said, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

“Shhhhh, now, Finn,” Poe said gently, using his thumbs to wipe away the wetness. He leaned in, brushed his lips sweetly across Finn’s, before kissing Finn’s eye lids, and cheeks, and forehead. “You’re so strong.” When Finn shook his head slightly, Poe admonished. “Uh uh. You’re so strong. Repeat it.”

“I’m so-” Finn’s voice broke, and he couldn’t repeat it, and he looked up at Poe for guidance, because he didn’t want to disappoint Poe, he didn’t-

“I guess I need to show you how strong you are.” Poe’s voice was hard, but not unpleasantly so, and Finn nodded.

Poe stood, then pulled Finn up, and led them to their bedroom. He efficiently removed their clothing, then pushed Finn gently back toward the bed. “You are so strong, you’re going to withstand everything I do to you without coming. You are so strong, you’re going to do it all without making a sound. And when you’ve done that? Then you’ll tell me one thing. That one thing I want to hear. Because you’ll have proved it to yourself. Okay, baby?”

Finn’s nod was shaky this time. Poe had never told Finn not to make noise before. He wasn’t sure if he could do it - but wasn’t that the point Poe was trying to make? He let Poe tie one arm down. “You’re going to need the other free,” Poe murmured. 

Years of practice had Poe expertly finding all of his most vulnerable spots with ease. First, he placed nibbling bites behind Finn’s knee that had him trembling. Then, he moved slowly up the inside of Finn’s leg, finding an old bruise he’d sucked onto Finn’s skin a few days ago and renewing it. Finn wanted to groan when Poe skipped over his cock in favor of kissing his navel and dipping into his belly button until Finn’s stomach muscles were quivering. All the while, in between each light nip and kiss, Poe was murmuring praise, about how good Finn was, about how strong Finn was, about how he was doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing. 

Finn was embarrassed when the tears came back. He wiped at them again with his free hand. Poe didn’t look disappointed in him, though. He just kept repeating his praise. Because Finn had to concentrate on his own silence, he began to use Poe’s words as a mantra, taking them into himself as if they were his own expressions. Finn didn’t need to say anything when Poe was saying everything for him. 

Poe spent some time paying attention to Finn’s nipples, licking one to a peak, then the other, blowing lightly on them to see Finn squirm. Then he moved back to what Finn thought might be his favorite position, finally, finally lavishing some attention on Finn’s cock. This had become a sort of cat-and-mouse game for them over the years; Poe could happily give Finn the longest blowjob of his life, as long as Finn could keep from coming. So far, they hadn’t reached Poe’s limit, only Finn’s. Tonight, though, Finn had slipped deep, sustained by the praise, concentrating on Poe’s voice, the physical pleasure almost an afterthought.

The praise stopped when Poe took him deep, Poe’s throat moving around him, a buzzing on his cock because - no, the praise hadn’t stopped, it was just muffled now.  _ Fuck. _ It was so important to Poe that he kept it up, even when he knew Finn couldn’t hear it. Finn could fucking feel it, though, like Poe was passing the praise directly into Finn’s skin. He was so- he was so-

He squeezed on Poe’s shoulder twice, their non-verbal signal for Poe to stop. Poe eased Finn out of his throat, then rasped, “What do you need?”

“I’m so fucking strong!” Finn burst out, and Poe smiled, crawling up his body to capture his face and kiss him thoroughly.

“Yeah, you are,” Poe replied with a huge grin. He moved away, but Finn said nothing - Poe had only given him permission to say the one thing he’d wanted to hear. Poe pulled open a drawer, which they jokingly called “the box,” since it was the permanent home of their sex toy collection. He quickly found what he was looking for and turned back. “You’re so strong, you’re going to fuck me- make that fuck  _ us _ with this.” Poe held up a long dildo with two heads. Finn grinned. He’d been wanting to try that out.

Poe slicked up his fingers and began preparing Finn. After his outburst, Finn felt like a dam had broken, and now all he wanted was to make every single noise he could. He clenched his teeth against it as Poe scissored inside him. Poe glanced up, and smiled again. “Let it out, baby. Tell me how much you love this. Let me hear everything.”

Finn wasn’t even sure if what burst out of him was really words, but the litany flowed through him, like he was releasing everything he’d felt that day.

Poe began to work the dildo in and out of Finn, and Finn thrust his hips into it. “Yeah, baby, show me how strong you are.” He brought Finn’s free hand down to grasp the dildo. “Keep fucking yourself while I get ready.”

Finn moaned, complying, as he watched Poe open himself with his own fingers. All of a sudden, the string of words coming out of his mouth took on a different tone - praise for Poe.  

Poe grinned up at him as he fucked himself with his fingers. “Yeah, like that, huh?” Poe slowed Finn’s hand and took over the dildo, pushing it inside himself. He hooked one of his legs over Finn’s, sliding down, making the dildo shift inside Finn. Experimentally, Finn thrust forward and Poe cried out, eyes hot on his. Poe mirrored his movement, and the dildo seated itself further inside Finn, scraping over his prostate. “Fuck me, Finn. Fuck me.”

Finn dropped his head to the bed and set a rhythm, whining moans escaping his lips as Poe matched it, thrust for thrust. “Poe, please, Poe.”

All of a sudden, Poe’s hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping along with their thrusts. Finn looked down to see he was doing the same on his own cock. “Fuck, you’re coordinated.”

Poe grinned. “And you’re what?”

“Strong. So strong, strong, strong.” It became a chant with each thrust.

“Come for me, now,” Poe growled, and Finn stiffened, thrusting up into Poe’s fist one last time before shooting all over his stomach. Poe grunted as he joined him, his last thrust causing the dildo to brush over Finn’s prostate again, sending him quivering. 

Recovering, Poe cleaned them up, easing the dildo out of first himself, and then Finn, and slipping Finn’s favored plug in its stead. He got up to put the toys away, rummaging in the box for longer than Finn wanted, and Finn murmured his name to get him to come back. “Sorry,” Poe whispered, wrapping himself around Finn. Finn felt full, and warm, and loved. He turned in Poe’s arms so he could snuggle into his chest.

“Thank you, Poe. That was exactly what I needed.”

Poe dropped a kiss on Finn’s forehead. “I’ll always be here to remind you exactly who you are, Finn.”

Finn stayed snuggled in for a few more minutes, before looking up at Poe again. “We should probably get up and get some dinner.”

“You know, I think I saw something new in the box, do you think the Dildo Fairy visited again?”

Finn smirked. Poe and Finn had both long since assumed the role of the Dildo Fairy, for each other. Every once and awhile, something new would pop up, an upgrade, maybe, or something one of them had read about online and wanted to try. “Hmm, well maybe I should look.”

Finn made his way off the bed, stretching then laughing when Poe whistled softly at the sight. He looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue, before bending over to pull open the drawer. His brow furrowed. Everything had been moved to one side, except for a small velvet box. “Poe.” He looked back over his shoulder again, and Poe had moved to his knees, an anxious expression on his face.

“Go ahead, open it.”

He picked up the box and settled on the side of the bed. He flipped open the lid. Inside sat a smooth gold band. He looked at Poe again. “Poe.”

“Will you marry me, Finn? Will you share your life with me? Your compassion? Your strength?” Poe reached for the box, and slipped the ring out, poising it over Finn’s left hand, the question still in his eyes.

“Yes. Yes, of course, yes. Poe.” Finn laughed a little as Poe slid the ring onto his finger, where it sat beautifully and perfectly. He pulled Poe into an embrace, enthusiastically covering Poe’s mouth with his. He cupped Poe’s face and placed kisses all over it, seeing the gold glint on his left hand and laughing with delight all over again. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Linatrinch, for the proposal idea. :P11


	12. The Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn helps Poe out with his erotica.

_ If there was one thing Pablo hadn’t been expecting when his law partner had called him into the conference room, it was to see Sam completely naked, bent over the table, a spreader bar strapped to his ankles. The bar left him open obscenely wide, and Pablo could see the slick of lube there, like he’d already stretched himself open. Sam turned to look over his shoulder and sent Pablo a glance that meant one thing - “Come and get it.” _

Poe glanced up as the front door opened and his fiance came in, looking harried. When he saw Poe at his computer, he frowned slightly. “I thought you didn’t have to write today. It’s our day.”

Poe smiled. “Just finishing something up. Did you get the essays done?”

Finn made his way over to Poe, and Poe patted his lap, grinning cheekily. Finn wouldn’t always do it, it depended on his mood, but apparently today he was feeling accommodating. He perched on Poe’s knee, leaning in to brush lips before taking one of Poe’s hands. “I did get the essays done. The future of our country is very bright.”

Poe rubbed his nose against Finn’s, watching Finn’s eyes scrunch up in a way he found so adorable. When Finn shifted in Poe’s lap, though, his eyes widened. “Well, Mr. Dameron, what’s gotten you all excited?” Poe groaned a little when Finn’s hand reached down to stroke him through his pants. “Writing?” Finn turned to look at the computer as Poe buried his face in Finn’s neck to nibble there.

“Writing,” he confirmed, mumbling into Finn’s neck. 

“What’s a spreader bar?” There was no judgement in Finn’s tone, only curiosity. 

Poe clicked into another tab. Pictures of men and women in spreader bars came up, and Finn leaned forward to get a better look. “Mmm,” he hummed, running a finger over his bottom lip. 

“What do you think?”

“So Pablo thinks Sam would look pretty hot in one of those, huh?” He turned back to Poe.

“Yeah, Pablo does.” Poe brought Finn’s head down for a more thorough kiss. “Then again, Pablo thinks Sam’s pretty hot all of the time.”

“Yeah, but there’s something to be said for how spread open Sam is. Just there for the taking. Ready and willing to be filled and filled and filled.” Finn rubbed over his own crotch, moaning low at the sensation. “What happens next?” Finn shifted so that Poe could reach the keyboard. “You gotta finish.” Finn’s whisper was hot in Poe’s ear.

Poe typed  _ Pablo ran a finger down Sam’s spine, causing the man to shiver. _

In his lap, Finn shivered too, turning away from the screen to nibble at Poe’s ear. “Keep going.”

_ He paused to appreciate the perfect round curve of Sam’s ass, and Sam rolled his hips into Pablo’s touch.  _

“Sam’s a dirty boy,” Finn breathed into his ear.

“Yes, he is.” Below them, Finn was rubbing over his own stomach, creeping ever so slowly below his pants. 

“What does Pablo think of that?”

_ Pablo chuckled. “Eager?” _

_ “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for months. So I thought I’d just make the move myself.” _

“Mmm, don’t tell me, someone’s been oblivious to the other’s feelings.” Finn turned to capture Poe’s mouth fully.

“I know, it’s a trope, it never happens in real life,” Poe said, chuckling when Finn punished him with a nip at his neck.

_ “And here I thought I was being good ignoring all your teasing for months.” _

_ “Can’t ignore me now-oh!” Sam let out a gasp as Pablo ran a finger down his crack and slipped it easily into his hole.  _

Finn continued his massage down, moaning. “You can get more comfortable,” Poe murmured, and Finn quickly popped open his button and unzipped his fly, stroking himself over his boxers. The head of his cock was peeking above the waistband, shiny with precum.

_ “Did you finger yourself for me?”  Sam nodded, groaning as Pablo slipped another finger in, scissoring through the slick. _

_ “So many times,” Sam confessed. “When you’d come into my office and perch on my desk and all I wanted to do was bend over my desk and give myself to you.” _

_ “I should reward you for your patience.” _

“He should lick him. Rim him. Get down on his knees and worship him for being so patient, waiting so long.” Finn’s hand had worked his boxers out of the way and he was slowing rubbing his precum around the head of his cock. Poe was tempted to stop writing and follow Finn’s advice himself when Finn noticed where his eyes had landed and smiled a little. He offered his precum covered thumb to Poe and Poe took it in, swirling his tongue around the thumb, tasting the acrid flavor he loved. Finn pulled the thumb out with an obscene pop, and Poe laughed. 

_ Pablo dropped to his knees between Sam’s spread legs, licking a long strip up Sam’s inner thigh that had him shivering.  _

“Mmm.” Finn was still stroking himself steadily.  “But you just used shivering up there already.”

“Does being an English teacher ever get in the way of your enjoyment of erotica?” Poe grumbled, and Finn laughed, taking his chin with his free hand and drawing his mouth over for a sweet kiss.

“Keep going. You were just getting to the good part.”

“Yeah? What’s the good part for you?”

“The part where Pablo fucks Sam into that table, just absolutely wrecks him until he can’t even make coherent words come out of his mouth.”

“Oh, is that what happens next?”

“C’mon, Poe, how many of these have you written? You know the formula. You have to give the people what they want.” Finn’s hand was pumping lazily.

“I think I know exactly what the people want.” Poe lifted Finn up off of his lap, then dragged him to the dining table. He hastily undid his own fly, just enough to release his dick from the tortuous confinement. Finn grinned and turned away from him, bending over the table, spreading his legs wide. 

“Maybe you do,” Finn purred, arching his ass toward Poe. 

“Ungh- hold that thought.” Poe hurried to the bedroom to get the lube, and when he returned, Finn’s hand had found his cock again, and it was shuttling through his hand. Poe moaned at the sight. Finn giving himself pleasure was one of Poe’s favorite sights, though not as much as Finn bent over literally anything the way he was now.

Poe wasted no time in stretching Finn out, encouraging Finn to fuck himself on Poe’s fingers all the while. Slipping into Finn was like slipping home, and they both let out long, moaning sighs when Poe bottomed out. Poe anchored himself around Finn’s waist with an arm and slammed in again, making Finn release a choked cry. Again and again he thrust into Finn, filling him completely, and Finn gave as good as he got, thrusting back and squeezing around Poe until Poe wanted to scream Finn’s name.

He leaned over to press kisses through Finn’s shirt, before sinking his teeth in. “Fuck, you feel so amazing, when you fucking do-” Finn squeezed again, and Poe did yell this time. “Fuck!” He stiffened and shot inside Finn, and Finn moaned beneath him, coming untouched, the come splashing against the floor. 

“Fuck,” Finn echoed as Poe slipped out of him. He moaned at the loss, and Poe gathered him into his arms.

“Indeed.” 

“Do we have one of those? A spreader bar?” Finn snuggled into Poe’s chest.

“Not yet, but the Dildo Fairy could remedy that, I’m sure.”

“She should definitely do that.” 

Poe stroked over Finn’s hair. “You need anything?”

“Shower. Food. Vibe. In whatever order.” 

“You want the vibe in you today?” Poe asked, surprised.

Finn looked up at him, sincerity on his face. “Yeah, I wonder how long I can take it, now that I’ve already come. And this is  _ our _ day. Don’t you want to spend it having some fun?”

Poe grinned as Finn led him off to the bathroom. “Sam’s a dirty boy.”

Finn looked at him over his shoulder with a smile. “Good thing Pablo’s there to keep him in line.”


	13. The Suction-Cup Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a surprise for Poe when he returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this video (Full disclosure, this links to a porn blog and a porn video). https://gaymanpornblog.tumblr.com/post/148067368389/gaymanpornblog-hotmensecretfolder-hot-men

Poe was tired, physically and mentally, when he hefted his backpack out of the Uber driver’s car. He managed a nod at them. God, he couldn’t wait to be home. Having his YA series made into a movie was exciting, of course it was, but Poe hadn’t realized how much work he’d actually have to do to fight for a faithful interpretation. He had another LA meeting in a week, and he was trying to do it in these one day trips - fly out on a red eye, come home in time for Finn’s self-imposed bedtime since he’d be teaching the next day. Do this two to three times a week, and it felt like he barely had any time for his fiance.

BB was waiting for him at the door, and he knelt to let her lick his face a little, rubbing her down as her face filled with ecstasy. He placed a kiss on the crown of her furry head and called out, “Finn?”

“Back here,” his voice drifted out from the vicinity of the bedroom. Poe smiled. He was already looking forward to snuggling up next to Finn, wrapping his arms around his bed-warmed body, maybe kissing along the back of his neck as they drifted off to sleep together. He did feel a little guilty, though. Between their schedules, they hadn't had time for any significant amount of play in awhile, just quickies when they could manage it. Of course, anything with Finn was amazing, but Poe was craving a night with Finn to himself, just them, their bed, and the box. It was Friday, so maybe he could set something up for Finn tomorrow. Maybe the beads. They'd just come in and Poe was dying to try them on Finn.

All of his plans flew right out of his head when he rounded the corner and saw Finn.

He was naked, straddling one of their wooden kitchen chairs, facing the narrow mirror on their closet door. His luscious ass was on full display as his legs spread wide. He met Poe’s eyes in the mirror and slowly moved his hips up, revealing inch-by-inch the  blue dildo suction-cupped to the chair, before just as slowly sliding down again, biting into his lip in ecstasy.

Poe dropped his bag on the floor with a thud and sat down on the bed directly behind Finn. Over Finn's perfect bare shoulder, Poe could see his cock in the mirror, hard and shiny with precum. “Couldn't wait for me, huh?” His voice came out husky and broken.

“Did wait for you,” Finn replied, panting. “Haven't come yet. I know the rules.”

“Show me,” Poe said on a slow exhale.

Finn flexed those muscular thighs, and Poe had to take a gulp of air. As he eased up the dildo, Finn’s breath hitched, probably hitting his prostate, and the sound went straight to Poe’s dick. The sigh he made as he came back down was pure sin.

Unable to resist, Poe dragged over an extra chair and sat behind Finn, his clothed body leaning against Finn’s bare skin. He wrapped his arms around Finn, stroking his stomach before sliding down to fist his dick, which felt painfully hard. “How long?” Poe murmured into Finn’s ear.

Finn laid his head back on Poe’s shoulder, surrendering himself to the feeling. “Got myself ready with the plug after work.”

“Mmm, just had to get home and finger yourself open for me, huh?”

“Yes,” Finn breathed out, continuing to fuck himself slowly on the dildo. “Wanted to be ready for you.”

Poe reached a hand down to where the dildo was stretching Finn wide. “Baby, you’re so good for me,” he purred, rubbing Finn’s rim and making him twitch. 

“Got on when you texted me that you landed.” That meant Finn had been here in this position for a good hour.

“Impressive.” He turned his head to kiss Finn, and Finn moaned into the kiss. “Now show me how you really want to ride my dick.”

Finn’s eyes burned into his. He sat up straight and wrapped his hands around the back of the chair. With one last hot, determined glance at Poe, he closed his eyes and put himself into it. He bounced on the dildo, hot sounds slipping out of his mouth every time it slid home. “Nngh, Poe,” he chanted, and Poe wrapped one hand around Finn’s cock to keep him from coming. He leaned into Finn’s back, nosing along his spine, inhaling the scent of his fiance before sucking a bruise at the base of his neck. He licked the salty sweat off of Finn’s neck when Finn pushed himself harder. 

“Ready to come?”

Finn shook his head, eyes screwed shut. “Want you to… come with me…” he managed to say. Poe could tell he was holding his orgasm back through sheer willpower. 

“I’ve never been able to deny you anything.” He waited for Finn to slow down, letting his cock go when he was sure Finn wasn’t going to come. Finn slumped over the back of the chair onto his arms, and Poe rubbed his back. “Such a good man, Finn. Doing such a good job for me.”

Finn whimpered a bit. “Want you in me, Poe. Please.” At the whine in his voice, Poe hurriedly pushed his pants down over his hips. His cock stood, proud and erect and already leaking precum. 

Poe stroked the precum over his cock, biting his lip at the sensation as he slicked it up, then settled his hands on Finn’s spread hips. “I’m ready for you, baby.”

With a groan, Finn eased off of the dildo and Poe guided his hips back, replacing the dildo easily with his cock as Finn sat back down again. When he was fully seated, they both took a minute to breathe into the feeling. Finn’s eyes met his in the mirror, and he began to move, grinding his hips down onto Poe. Poe thrust up, chasing him, chasing the feeling when Finn enveloped his entire cock in his heat. He encircled Finn’s swollen cock with his hand again. “Come for me, Finn.”

“Wanna come when you do,” Finn whined, eyes closing against the onslaught to his prostate. 

“Come for me, now,” Poe said, more commanding this time, and Finn moaned, fighting himself to obey him. His spine arched as he came, his cum spirting over Poe’s fist and onto the chair. He slumped back into Poe, spent, drinking in Poe’s praise as Poe continued to pound into him. His prostate was sensitive, now, Poe knew, and he could take Finn to a greater height if he let Finn come before him and fucked him through it. Sure enough, Finn’s eyes fluttered halfway between opened and closed as Poe kept up his rhythm with his dick and with his hand on Finn’s cock. The sounds coming out of Finn’s slack mouth were obscene, and lovely, and something Poe would tuck away for when he had to take an extended trip away from Finn. He latched onto Finn’s shoulder, watching them fuck in the mirror, watching Finn’s dick grow hard again under his ministrations. Finn was one long, glorious line of chestnut skin, slicked with sweat and cum, eyes shut now as he took everything Poe had to offer. He was pliant under Poe’s hands, completely surrendered, completely his, like he had been from the first day, but it still sent spikes of warmth through Poe’s heart to realize it. 

When Finn eased open his eyes, Poe could see how completely wrecked Finn was, how blown his pupils were. Finn whispered, “I love you,” wrapping one of his arms around Poe’s head to bring his mouth within range. As they kissed, Poe surrendered to Finn, surrendered to his orgasm, filling Finn with his cum with a final two pumps. Finn’s cock managed a final little shot, Finn moaning into Poe’s mouth as he came again.

Poe wrapped Finn in his arms, protecting him, holding him safe, as they both came down from their high. He pressed a kiss to Finn’s shoulder as he helped Finn off of his cock and into bed. He found the discarded plug from earlier, and, after cleaning it in the bathroom and returning with a damp towel, he eased it into Finn’s stretched hole, knowing Finn enjoyed the feeling of Poe’s cum in his body as much as he enjoyed being filled. He cleaned them up and stripped, laying down with Finn, wrapping him in his arms once more. 

“Welcome home,” Finn sighed, snuggling his head further into the pillow.

“I’m glad to be back,” Poe replied, resting his forehead against Finn’s neck, breathing in his scent, and slowly slipping into sleep.


	14. The Movie Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little piece for tumblr, and ao3 user Zabzab.  
> It's mostly a teaser because these dorks are getting married soon. And then they're going to have an epic honeymoon in Vegas. With vibes under clothes while touristing, public sex, and a visit to a sex club. These boys know how to celebrate their love!

“‘Reclusive and Elusive Author Attends Movie Premiere.’ Hmmm. The lit major in me appreciates the consonance but…”

“Are you really checking your phone right now?” Poe sighed, practically lying down on Finn’s lap as their limo wound out of the post-premiere traffic. 

“You know my kids are going to be asking me about it on Monday, honey. Apparently we stole the show from the actors, oops.” Absently, one hand carded through Poe’s hair as another scrolled through his twitter feed. “Oh, there’s a hashtag about me.”

Beneath his fingers, Poe stiffened. “Is it...okay? Babe, whatever they’re saying about you, if it’s bad, we’ll fight back, okay?”

“No...no, it’s just weird.” Finn laughed a little. “They’re calling me ‘hashtag cutie with a booty.’ Is my butt really that big?”

Poe went soft under him again, letting his eyes slip closed. “Babe. You have the most gorgeous butt in the entire world. I would write odes to your butt.”

Finn snorted. “Pretty sure you have,  _ Mr. Professor _ .” 

His cheeks reddened prettily. “God, don’t remind me.”

Finn set his phone aside and concentrated on de-crunching all of Poe’s carefully styled hair. “I like to remember that. And you’re right, now that I remember, the professor did seem to have a rather unhealthy obsession with his student’s ass.”

One of Poe’s eyes popped open. “Unhealthy? I have a fine appreciation for your ass, sir.” A line formed between his eyes. “But no, I’m pretty sure it was creepy that I wrote about  _ us _ before there was an us.”

Finn slid a hand down to capture Poe’s, intertwining their fingers so their engagement rings could click together. “I don’t think it’s creepy. When I read it- when I read it, that’s when I knew you loved me.”

“Even though I screwed it up five minutes later?”

Finn smiled a little. “Even though. It- after you didn’t talk to me for two weeks after that first meeting...I thought you didn’t want me.”

Both eyes open now, Poe looked distraught. “Babe-”

“It’s okay. Just. I thought you didn’t want me. But then I read your erotica and...even though we’d been in a relationship for more than a month at that point, it soothed something inside me. You wanted me. You wanted me before I came to you with a box of sex toys. You wanted me despite that, maybe.”

Poe squeezed his hand. “I will never regret that box of sex toys, you know. I do regret being a stupid blockhead about pining for you, then going into an authorial daze and ignoring you.” He slowly sat up so he could capture Finn’s mouth. “I’m glad you gave me a second chance to prove how much I want you. You, Finn, and not just that seriously, supremely delectable ass. You” He pressed their lips together again.

“You know what?” Finn asked as they parted. “Forgiven.”


	15. Honeymoon pt. 1: The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break up the Honeymoon fics since this one got a little longish. So, The Honeymoon, Part 1: the Flight. Remote vibe used; public sex talked about but not acted on (for now)

“Can you watch my stuff? I just need to go to the bathroom.”

“I don't know, there's been all of these announcements about not letting strange men give you their stuff.”

Finn gave him the adorable little glare he was looking for, but before he could speak, the airport’s loudspeaker repeated the message about unattended luggage. Finn rolled his eyes as he bit down on his lip, then leaned over to kiss Poe. “I've been your husband for at least five hours now. I think I don't count as a stranger anymore.”

He started to lean back, but Poe pulled him back for another kiss. “Hurry back,” he said with a wink.

“I will,” Finn replied, just a little breathless.

Poe watched him leave, fondly, both because he loved that ass and because the high from standing in front of their friends and family and declaring their everlasting love for each other hadn't left him yet. He hoped it never did.

Just as Finn was returning to him, they announced boarding for their flight. It’d be short, just an hour and a half to Las Vegas. Poe shouldered their carryons and took Finn’s hand. He was pretty sure his face was just as sappy as his- as his husband’s, Poe thought with delight, as Finn leaned into his side and looked over at him while they waited to board.

The flight attendant scanning their tickets smiled at them. “Are you guys headed to Vegas to get married?”

Finn held up their joined hands. “Just got married, actually.”

“Aw, congrats, you two.” He smiled warmly as he passed them back their boarding passes. “Enjoy your honeymoon.”

“Thanks,” Poe replied, leaning in to kiss Finn’s cheek as they walked away. He noticed Finn’s cheek was hot, flushed, as he swept across it. “You feeling okay?”

If anything, Finn looked a little embarrassed. “I’m okay. I have a surprise for you, is all.”

Poe’s heart rate jumped up a bit. Finn’s surprises tended to A) shock the hell out of him and B) normally end with Poe buried deep inside Finn, to both their satisfaction. “When do I get my surprise? Vegas?”

“Soon” was all Finn would say.

If Poe brushed close to Finn’s ass to lift their luggage into the overhead bin, well, that was neither here nor there, was it? If Finn just happened to grind back with said ass, that was perfectly okay too.

It was a small-ish plane, just four seats across, meaning they had a row entirely to themselves. Poe fidgeted; the smaller planes were, the more he hated them. His parents had died in a small aircraft crash. Finn took the window seat with another look at Poe that managed to distract him. Suddenly eager, Poe settled in quickly, and once their seatbelts were fastened, Finn took Poe’s hand.

“C’mere,” Finn said, and Poe obediently leaned over for a kiss. After a brief sweep of lips, he looked into Poe’s eyes with sincerity. “I know you hate flying. I love that you agreed to this honeymoon.”

The idea of a Las Vegas honeymoon - sexually liberal Las Vegas - had been cemented so early in their marriage planning process that Poe had had a long time to get used to the idea of the relatively short flight. He hadn’t been aware that he’d been projecting nerves out for Finn to pick up, but then again, he knew not to underestimate Finn’s power to pick anything up from him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think-”

“Shhh,” Finn shushed in Poe’s ear. “I know. Just - I thought I could do my part here, take one for the team, if you will. Provide a distraction for you.” He pressed their lips together again, and Poe was just about to ask what kind of distraction he’d meant when Finn passed him an object. Finn whispered in Poe’s ear. “I thought maybe we could get started on the wild honeymoon monkey sex now.”

Poe looked down at what Finn had pressed into his hand when he’d kissed him. Poe recognized the object, of course. He’d held it in his hand countless times before. It was the remote to Finn’s vibrating plug. “Is it in now?” Poe whispered. “How? Security?”

“That’s what the trip to the bathroom was,” Finn whispered back. 

Despite the first time they’d taken the vibe out for a spin, Finn very rarely liked to use it in public these days. They had spent some lovely Saturdays at home, seeing how long Finn could stand being on the edge before he was absolutely begging Poe for release. But the look of trust and excitement in Finn’s eyes told Poe he wanted this now. “Hand signals?”

“Yeah. Squeeze once for pause, twice for stop.”

“Perfect.” Poe leaned in for another kiss, and Finn met his lips, eager. “Such a good husband.” 

Finn shivered. “Yeah, I’m not sure I’m getting used to that name yet.” 

“I’ll make sure to say it a lot.” Without much other preamble, Poe flicked on the remote for the first time. 

Finn had gotten better at schooling his face and hiding his actions. Only Poe would be able to see the pleasure in the dilation of his pupils, hear it in the quick intake of breath. He watched it cross over Finn’s face, could practically see Finn start to slide into his subspace. He shut it off, and here there was more of a reaction, a slight slumping of Finn’s body and a sad little sound escaping his lips. Poe rested his hand on Finn’s lap, feeling the stiffening outline of his cock there. He smiled a little at Finn’s idea of fun, this self-torture. Apparently Finn wanted to be hard for this entire flight. Then again, Finn was so good at holding back his orgasm, and it took him to such a happy place, Poe couldn’t blame him for wanting to start off their honeymoon with a bang.

“Oh the newlyweds! Can I offer you something to drink?” the attendant offered, gesturing to his cart.

Finn shook his head, which made sense; he wouldn’t want alcohol because he liked to keep it clear in their scenes, and he relied on Poe for the most part to know when he needed hydration when he was under. Poe took good care of him: it was how Finn knew he could put his trust in the scene, his trust in Poe. In his pocket, Poe flicked the switch again. Finn made a barely audible noise beside him as Poe contemplated his options slowly, knowing Finn got off on the exhibitionism of getting away with sex acts in public. He wanted to keep the attendant here as long as possible without slowing the attendant’s progress irresponsibly. “Hmm, what were the options again?”

As the attendant patiently listed them, Finn caressed over his thigh, not squeezing to stop, but clearly needing an outlet of some kind for the stimulation. Poe ordered a Coke for himself and a glass of water for Finn, and the attendant began to prepare it. He looked back at Finn, who was silent, pupils blown, eyes on him, looking desperate, but still no signal came. 

“Your drinks, sir. And congratulations again, you two.” 

“Thank you,” Poe responded. Finn managed a smile at the man, and echoed him.

When the attendant had moved on, Poe flicked the remote off again, and gave Finn some recovery time by idly sipping on his drink. A few minutes later, when Finn reached out for his water, his hand was shaky, but not at a worrying level. As Finn took a sip, Poe leaned over to whisper in his ear, “You’re such a good, naughty man. I almost can’t believe you’re my husband.” 

Finn shivered. “Believe it, honey.”

“Did you plan any other surprises for me? Because I have a surprise for you, except we’d need to talk about it first. When you’re a little more clear headed.” 

Finn nodded, reaching over to grab his water, the look of pleasure sliding across his face at the movement, and it was all Poe could do to stop himself from dragging Finn to the bathroom and joining the mile high club, because they would assuredly not fit in the small space. Still, he snuck a caress over Finn’s dick, making Finn purr appreciatively. 

Finn leaned into Poe a bit. “I have a surprise for tonight. For later. And some ideas, based on what toys we brought. Mostly I just want to have fun with you, baby, in a place where we can do whatever we want. Seems like the best way to celebrate us, doesn’t it?” He slid his left hand over Poe’s right, so they could see the ring shining there. 

Poe leaned in for a kiss, trying desperately not to get any complaints from their seat neighbors while at the same time not being able to resist Finn’s lips. “I think _being_ us is absolutely the best way to celebrate us.” He took Finn’s mouth again, and bumped the dial on the remote up, swallowing the little sound of surprise Finn made, relishing the way Finn melted into him. When he leaned back, Finn’s forehead fell onto his shoulder, as he took shuddery breaths through the waves of pleasure the vibration must be bringing him. “You’ve got this, Finn. You can take it,” Poe whispered in his ear. He timed it out, counting out seconds while keeping Finn’s hand in his, waiting for a signal. When he’d reached thirty, and no signal came, he powered the vibe off again. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuh,” Finn murmured, letting the word take all of his breath.

“Color check?” 

Finn nuzzled into his neck, pressing a kiss at the skin exposed by Poe’s open collar. “Yellow,” he admitted. “Need some time.” His voice sounded pleasantly spacey, and if Finn hadn’t made the decision to slow down, Poe would have had to. He still had to get Finn off this plane, after all. 

“Let’s take some time, then,” he murmured back, lifting up the arm rest so he could hold Finn in his arms better. As Finn snuggled in, happy, Poe whispered everything he’d been thinking the minute he’d seen Finn at the end of the aisle today. “And I just thought...God, how lucky am I? That this man, this beautiful, powerful, gorgeous, strong, brave, compassionate man chose me?” Every little bit of praise sent Finn shivering, just like Poe knew it would. “And I have seen you in everything, and nothing, but have I ever told you that purple is  _ your _ fucking color? Jeez, that suit today. Kinda sad you changed, but then again, I guess you really did want to be ‘more comfortable’ for the flight.”

“You looked good too, Poe,” Finn mumbled, but his voice was stronger and less spacey. 

“Just a couple of supermodels getting married,” Poe joked. “How are you doing?”

Before Finn could answer, the seatbelt light went on, and the captain announced that they would be going into their final descent soon. “Already?” Finn sounded disappointed, and Poe didn’t blame him. They’d managed to carve out a nice little space for themselves, here on the plane. Poe hadn’t once thought about his nerves, had only thought of taking care of Finn, of being a good Dom for him. Reluctantly, Poe released Finn and put the armrest down. They rebuckled themselves and handed their trash off to the attendant. Finn squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, then winked at Poe. “Green.”

Poe grinned. “Got it.” He folded his fingers into Finn’s and waited for the moment of the descent that made him the most nervous, the stomach-dropping part where they started to decelerate. Before his parents’ crash, he’d loved this part of the trip. It had always made adrenaline thrill through him. Now, every time he took the quick flight down to LA for publishing or movie stuff, the descent always made him screw his eyes shut, clutch the armrests, and pray he didn’t look like a crazy person. 

But this gift Finn had given him - oh, wonderful, perfect Finn,  _ his husband _ \- meant that through this last, horrible moment of the flight, he could concentrate on something else. Namely the delightful little gasping sound Finn made when he eased the vibrator up to its highest setting. And the way Finn’s face clenched in pleasure, hovering at the edge of pain. The slow roll of Finn’s hips as he ground his ass into the airplane seat for more pleasure, or relief, Poe wasn’t exactly sure. The way that Finn kept his eyes on Poe’s, keeping him distracted from the pressure changes and the popping of their ears. 

They weren’t quite to touchdown when Finn squeezed Poe’s hand twice, and Poe immediately turned the toy off. Finn grabbed at Poe’s face, bringing him over for a desperate kiss as the wheels touched down. Before they knew what was happening, the plane had slowed, beginning to taxi to its final position. 

“Jesus Christ, Poe, I’m hard as a rock,” Finn whispered into his ear, his words slurring together.

Poe let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. “You are, without a doubt, the best husband in the history of husbands. I think that was the easiest flight I’ve taken since - yeah.”

Finn buried his head in Poe’s shoulder again. “My absolute pleasure, baby, believe me.” His hips were still making absent grinding motions, and the next small noise he made was perilously close to a whine.

“You took such good care of me on the flight, Finn, I’m going to take  _ very _ good care of you once we get out of here. I promise.” Poe covered Finn’s mouth to drown out the little moan Finn made.

‘Once we get out of here’ meant leading Finn on shaking legs down the aisle of the plane, where Finn took ample opportunity to grind his hard cock into Poe’s ass, which in turn started getting  _ Poe  _ all hot and bothered, now that they’d landed safely. They had to wait for their checked luggage - TSA didn’t exactly approve of some of the toys and devices they’d wanted to have on hand for their honeymoon - and had to wait again for the shuttle that would take them to their hotel.

Somehow, there’d been a mixup, and the shuttle was overcrowded due to a raucous group of young women that were apparently there for a bachelorette party, who all absolutely  _ cooed _ over their rings. Poe secretly smirked when this meant he and Finn ended up in a back corner of the shuttle, in a darker area, Finn nestled directly on his lap and a piece of their luggage to the side of them, protecting them slightly from onlookers.

Finn gave him a steady look, whispered “Green” with a kiss to his cheek, then turned to answer the question of one of the girls, the bride, Poe was pretty sure. He let Finn answer the question - he wasn’t  _ that _ cruel - then turned the vibe on as the girls all tinkled with laughter at Finn’s answers - Finn was the one that knew how to charm the ladies, Poe was...well, a reclusive author, dammit. But right now, as he felt Finn’s slight jump in his lap, then the vibrations when Finn ground down onto his dick, he couldn’t bring himself to hold on to his part of the conversation. God bless Finn, Poe wasn’t sure how he was able to manage shit like this.

“And when’s  _ your _ date?” Finn asked politely, if a little breathless, which was  _ brilliant _ , as it deflected the attention off of them and back to the bride, who was only too happy to discuss every last detail of her wedding.

“Smooth,” Poe murmured, just for Finn to hear, as he turned off the vibe with a kiss to Finn’s cheek. He let Finn keep track of the conversation for him, instead playing one hand over Finn’s stomach, feeling the muscles clench there. He dipped lower, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of Finn’s slacks, over the briefs that were absolutely soaking in precum. Poe slowly stroked along Finn’s cock, dragging the cloth over it. Above him, Finn stilled, and Poe moved lower still, circling around the bottom of Finn’s dick to keep him from coming. Finn sighed, just a little, in relief, but he hadn’t signaled, so Poe stroked again, twice, before coming back and circling Finn’s dick again. 

Finn was managing to hold the bride off with a lot of “mhmm”s and “Oh, yes, I love it, girl”s, all while Poe held him on the edge of orgasm.  _ Christ _ , what Poe wouldn’t give to just slide Finn onto his cock right now and see if they could get away with that, too. He settled for continuing to stroke Finn, thumbing over the head to spread the precum around. 

All too soon, and yet somehow not soon enough, they were pulling up to the Bellagio. Poe used the time it took for everyone to pile out of the shuttle to tuck Finn neatly away with a last kiss to his neck and a promise of “soon.” 

After hugs and repeated assurances that they didn’t want to join the bachelorette’s party at a dance club, during which Poe teased Finn relentlessly with tiny bursts of the vibe, Finn practically dragged Poe over to the concierge desk. He pulled out his wallet and slapped a fistful of twenties on the counter, thrusting them at the young man who came over to serve them. “I don’t know if you can make this process go any quicker, but I’ll be eternally grateful if you can get us a room right away.” He walked away from them, and Poe followed with his eyes, watching Finn steady himself by making a cup of coffee. 

He turned back to the concierge, who was using Poe’s driver’s license to go through their reservation. “Guess you’ve seen a lot of things at this job, huh?”

The man smiled a little. “One of the first things you learn at the desk job is never keep the honeymooners waiting.” He passed a packet over. “Enjoy your stay, sir. Congratulations.”

The second Finn saw him move away from the counter, he threw his full cup of coffee away. They declined the help of a bellhop but still ended up riding up to their suite in an elevator with an entire Minnesotan  _ family _ filled with sweet, adorable children that had teacher Finn’s back going straight and blushing to the tips of his ears. When the family got off on a lower floor than them, Finn slumped back against Poe in relief. “I mean, really.  _ Really? _ When I put this thing in back in San Francisco I didn’t think I’d be waiting this long to get off. I’m not sure I’ve ever been this hard in my life. Not even the Minnesotans made me soft.”

Poe chuckled a little as he mouthed over Finn’s ear lobe. “In the shuttle, I wanted to slam you down on my cock right then and there.” He snaked a hand down between them to press on the plug, and Finn writhed and moaned. 

“Jesus, I swear, this is the slowest elevator in the existence of-”  _ Ding! _ “Go!” 

Poe laughed as Finn grabbed their bags and burst out of the elevator, only to realize he had no idea which room they were in. Poe nodded a direction, then got laughed at himself when he fumbled with the key card. 

_ “Finally!” _ Finn dumped their bags in a pile by the door, pulling Poe in by his shirt and kicking the door shut behind him. Before Poe knew it, Finn was sucking a bruise on his chest, above his nipple, hands everywhere, pulling at Poe’s clothes and his own. 

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Poe murmured, pushing Finn back against the door and disrobing him. When he’d freed Finn’s cock, he sank to his knees on the rich carpeting, pausing to hit the vibe again before swallowing Finn whole.

Above him, Finn moaned, leaning back against the door and digging into Poe’s hair. He sobbed Poe’s name, so gone now, no longer managing to hold back. Poe popped off, voice rough. “Come for me, Finn,” he implored before taking him in again. 

With a yell, Finn’s cum filled his throat and he drank it down happily, purring as Finn’s moans quieted. He caught Finn’s lower body and helped him lie down on the carpet with him, petting his face, and because he was unable to help it, rutting a little against Finn’s leg, painfully hard now. Normally he'd come before Finn, so he could be there for Finn for his aftercare. He shuddered and tried to concentrate on Finn, not himself.  


“Oh fuuuuuuuuuck,” Finn finally managed. 

Poe pressed urgent kisses to his jaw, his cheek, his lips. “Thank you. Thank you so much for distracting me. I love you so much. I love you so much, Finn.”   


Finn captured his face. “Well it wasn’t exactly a hardship.” Finn snorted. “ _ Hard _ ship.” 

Poe snickered, finally unable to resist reaching down to take himself in hand, then sighing in relief. Beside him, Finn tsked. “Honey, let me help you.”

“But - aftercare - subspace - cuddles -  _ fuck _ ,” Poe mumbled as Finn’s hand covered his. 

Finn quieted him with a kiss. “You did a fine job taking care of me.” Finn moved Poe’s hand away and continued to stroke his cock in long, delicious movements that made Poe glad he was already on the floor. Finn nibbled on his earlobe. “Tell me again what you wanted to do to me in the shuttle.”

“Not- not just the shuttle,” Poe panted, eyes caught on Finn’s beautiful face. “Fuck. Wanted to fuck you in the airplane too. Just scoot you onto my lap and let you ride. Let those beautiful thighs work. Let everyone see how we belong to each other.”

Finn rolled his thumb over the head of Poe’s cock, and Poe’s eyes went blind. “Where do you want to fuck me?”

“I want- I want to fuck you where everyone can see. Can see us. Can see how good you are for me. How strong you are, see what a good sub you are- fuck!” The image in Poe’s head, of Finn bouncing happily on his cock as everyone in the shuttle watched, it was the image that finally did him in, and he came messily all over Finn’s thigh.

“ _ Now _ cuddles,” Finn said drowsily, wrapping himself around Poe despite the mess between them.

“We should, at some point, probably get into the huge-ass bed we paid for.”

“Mmm. But cuddles.”

“But cuddles.” He buried his face in Finn's shoulder and held on tight.  



	16. Honeymoon pt. 2: The Hotel Room

Finn grimaced a little. The button on Poe’s shirt that he’d not managed to get off in his haste to... _ get off, snort _ , was digging into his cheek. Now that the happy high of his subspace was floating away, he was beginning to notice little things like that. And like the fact that they were still on the ground, their legs tangled together, their dicks out and a little sad looking. Finn giggled; he couldn’t help himself. 

“You ready to move, love?” The breath from Poe’s words whispered across his hair, and he truly did feel loved, inside and out.

“I guess. I do have a surprise for you. And I feel like we should make a plan of attack.”

“For seeing Las Vegas or for the toys we brought?”

Finn smiled, absolutely adoring his husband. “Why not both?”

He let himself be hauled up off the floor, where they both landed with a bit of a thud against the wall, punch drunk and giggly. He pulled Poe over for a kiss, lingered there. “I want a shower. I want to show you my surprise, too.”

“Wait, I get more of a surprise than this?” One of Poe’s clever hands snaked down to run a circle around where the vibrating plug was still holding him wide open. Finn shivered, humming into Poe’s shirt. 

“Yeah, that was- mmph- that was just an appetizer, we’ll say.”

Poe made a low, growling sound. “I do not deserve you. But since you’re mine now, I think I need to take care of a little tradition we neglected earlier.” 

Finn gave a soft little “Oh!” of surprise when Poe’s hands boosted under his ass, lifting him off the ground. He wrapped his legs around Poe to help a little, smiling when Poe made an appreciative noise. 

“One of the many ways I like you, with these beautiful thighs wrapped around me.” He began walking them to the bathroom as Finn nuzzled in his neck. On the way, they passed a display of strawberries and chocolates and champagne. 

“Oo, babe, look what they left for us.”

“You know, I’m a little peckish.”

“Post-shower feeding time?”

“Poster-shower feeding time,” Poe confirmed with a grin, letting Finn’s legs down to the tile. He took up the work their frantic hands had left behind before, unbuttoning Finn’s shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, placing kisses as he went. Finn sighed as he pulled his shoes off and finally, finally divested him of his pants and soaked briefs. Looking into Poe’s eyes, he returned the favor, lingering over Poe’s chest when it was exposed. 

When they were naked, with a last kiss and a wink, Finn turned in Poe’s arms and gripped the counter, leaning over. “Do the honors?”

He watched Poe smile in the mirror, felt Poe’s hand caress down his spine. “My pleasure.” He ran his finger around Finn’s stretched rim once more before slowly starting to ease the plug out. “Although, even if it wasn’t my pleasure, I do believe, as your husband, this is now my lawful duty.”

Finn smiled even as he shuddered; the vibe had slid out and Poe, being the best husband in the entire world, had replaced it with two of his fingers. He sighed as they soothed him, closing his eyes when they slid over his sensitive prostate. “Tha-thanks, hubby.” 

Poe pulled him up, easing his fingers out as well, and placed a kiss on his spine. “Always.”

They moved together to the shower, moved together _in_ the shower, a delicate dance of love and caring and partnership. 

“Do you want something back inside?” 

“Yes please,” Finn replied, the floatiness from earlier returning as Poe carefully washed his hair for him. God, Poe just made him  _ so happy. _

They toweled each other off, then hooked hands to walk back to the main suite area. Finn grinned dopily at Poe, was happy to see that Poe’s grin was just as dopey back. “It won’t always be like this, right?”

Poe pulled him into his arms to steal a kiss. “Probably not. Better enjoy it while we can, right?”

They hauled their luggage to the massive bed - it had been sprinkled with rose petals, which Poe laughed at but Finn thought was a nice gesture. “They should have sprinkled the carpet with rose petals,” Poe snarked.  


“Shush, you,” Finn replied with a whack at Poe’s bare stomach. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Poe mimed looking down at his watch. “How long has it been? Yeah, probably.”

Finn stuck out his tongue at Poe, not surprised at all when Poe caught him around the waist and captured the offending tongue in a kiss. “Well now I’m worried I’m going to disappoint you, the surprise doesn’t lead to sex.”

Poe nipped at the corner of Finn’s lip. “Babe, we met over a box of sex toys.  _ Everything _ leads to sex for us.”

“Touche.” He turned to rifle through his bag, then pulled out the bundle he’d been looking for. He shook one out, and held it up. “What do you think? For...you know, when we don’t want to be naked all the time.”

Poe smiled as he took the black silk lounge pants. “Like, if I want to feed you strawberries and chocolate, for instance.” He slipped them on. “How do they look?”

The pants slung low on Poe’s hips, and Finn bit down on his lip at the exposed lines of the V made by his pelvic muscles, and the little trail of hair that led below. He flicked his gaze back up to Poe. “You look amazing like always.”

“I’m not quite convinced I wouldn’t rather have you naked, but I take it you got a matching pair?”

“Yeah.” He slid into his pair - a turquoise blue he thought had looked good with his skin tone - and waited. 

Poe didn’t keep him waiting long, pulling them together. “Absolutely gorgeous. I knew it.”

Finn smiled, passing Poe the plastic baggy that contained the lube, just in case it decided to explode everywhere on the plane ride, and his Njoy plug. Poe pulled him down to the bed, moving him so that Finn was draped over his legs. Finn shivered when Poe reopened his hole with two fingers, still nice and relaxed from before. He slipped the plug in easily and pulled his briefs and lounge pants back up. He fell back, bringing Finn with him to lay across his chest. 

“Finn, I want to ask you for something, but I want to make sure we’re on even ground here. I’m not- it’s not an order or anything.”

Finn pressed a kiss just above Poe’s dusky nipple. “Baby, ask me. I understand.” He held up two fingers. “I solemnly swear I am not making decisions from subspace.” He was gratified when some of the worry fell from Poe’s face. He smoothed a hand over the muscles on Poe’s stomach. “But, before you ask, can I make a suggestion?”

Poe chewed on his lip. “Yeah, of course.”

He patted Poe’s tummy. “Be right back.” He hopped off the bed, loving the pleasure the plug gave him as he moved, and went to retrieve his phone from his pocket. He grunted as he had to connect to the hotel wifi, then pulled up a page he’d already been looking at and handed it to Poe and laid beside him again.

“Cloud City.” Poe’s eyes flicked from the phone to Finn. “How did you…”

Finn resumed tracing circles over Poe’s skin. “You may have recently amped up the ‘public sex’ talk during our play. I can read between the lines, honey.” He smiled as he placed another kiss on Poe’s chest. “Now, I don’t know if you had a particular sex club in mind, but Cloud City has an amazing reputation for discretion and cleanliness on Yelp.”

“You  _ Yelped _ sex clubs? No, sorry, not a judgement. I’m the one who taught you how to look for quality sex toys.” Poe stroked a hand over Finn’s bare back. “So you...you want to?” Finn could hear Poe’s heartbeat quicken. He glanced down. It didn’t take a genius to interpret the tent that was rapidly being formed in Poe’s lounge pants, either. 

“That didn’t take long,” Finn murmured, working the pants down Poe’s hips so the silk wouldn't get ruined. He wrapped a hand around Poe’s growing cock and looked back up at his husband. “I want you to take me to that club. I want to be in a room where other people can watch. Not touch,” he amended with a stroke of Poe’s cock that had Poe’s hips thrusting. “They just get to watch. I want them to watch you fuck me, like you do, so good, so hard. Tie me up. I want to be good for you.” He was jacking Poe hard now, watching as Poe’s eyes clouded over with pleasure. “Do you want that? Is that what you were going to ask me?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, Finn. Fuck. Yes. Wanna take you out and show you off. Show everyone else how pretty you are in your subspace. Fuck. I need you to be sure.”

Finn captured Poe’s mouth as he continued to pump him below. “I one-hundred percent, enthusiastically consent. Fuck me, Poe. Show them how good you are to me.”

Poe cried out against his lips, then dragged Finn down for another searing kiss as he came messily over Finn’s fist. “Shit. Shit. Okay.” Poe gradually regained his ability to form sentences. “Apparently that’s a new kink.”

He raised an inquiring eyebrow at Finn, but Finn shook his head. “I’m still exhausted from our play on the flight. Consider this payback.”

Poe cupped Finn’s cheek. “You’re  _ sure _ you’re okay with it?”

Finn brought his hand up, sucking some of Poe’s come off. “Honey, I’m about thirty seconds from reserving a room for us, if you hand me back my phone.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Poe crushed their mouths together, then released him quickly, going to clean himself off. 

By the time he’d returned, clean, and bearing strawberries and chocolate, Finn was finishing up the call with Cloud City. “We have a time slot in one of their observation rooms, and another one right after, in an aftercare suite. Tomorrow night, midnight, but we should arrive early to take care of the paperwork and to check out the club, get in the mood. Mmm,” Finn hummed as Poe fed him a strawberry.

Poe tugged on his hand. “C’mere, you gotta see this.” He popped a chocolate in his mouth and pulled Finn over to the window. Below, the Bellagio’s fountain was starting its display, and Finn gasped involuntarily. He leaned into the circle of Poe’s arms and watched, mesmerized.

“I may have been distracted when we took the shuttle in. Poe, look!” Suddenly the long wedding day, the extended play on the flight, it all fell away. “We should go walk the Strip. Do some people watching. Everything’s still so alive down there!”

Poe’s lips pressed under his ear. “I think that sounds like an amazing idea.”

They didn’t fall back into the bed until much, much later, when the sun was just barely starting to make itself known again across the Nevada desert. Too tired for pajamas, they just stripped and tucked around each other, sighing into sleep.


	17. Honeymoon Pt. 3: The Sex Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the deal folks: I am tired and kind of really nauseated (this stomach flu is just kicking my ass all over the place), so I'm posting this without really editing it at all. I will come back and edit in the morning. My apologies for any egregious errors, like forgetting mid-sentence who's sticking what where. ;)
> 
> Also, there is an OFC F/F sex scene in the middle of this fic. If that's not your style, when you hit "A door beside the performance area opened, and the buzzing of the audience hushed as two women walked on stage." SKIP to "An attendant gave them back their duffel bag and led them to their aftercare room,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been to a sex club. This is all EXTREME poetic license. Call this...what I hope sex clubs are like? Idk. Anyway, do not visit a sex club expecting it to be like this.
> 
> The part about Yelping sex clubs from the last chapter is totally true though.

“Oh, oh gawwwwwd, Poooe,” Finn moaned. “You have my permission to never stop, ever. Oh, god.”

Poe lifted Finn’s leg up and kissed his calf, before continuing to massage Finn’s sore foot. They’d walked themselves out being tourists all day. When Poe had suggested they order in room service for dinner and get a quick nap in before their big night, Finn had readily agreed. “Think you’re going to make those kinds of sounds for me tonight?”

Finn opened one bliss-filled eye to wink at Poe and blow him a kiss. “Baby, you keep giving me this foot massage, I am going to be so good for you tonight, it’ll blow your mind.”

Poe grinned as he worked up the tight muscles in Finn’s calf and Finn let out another groan. “This is why I love you. You keep it simple.” Finn sighed happily, taking a drink from his water bottle. “You still okay with our game plan for tonight?”

Finn hummed, “Mhmm. I like it. Shows me off.” He laughed a little. “Ah, god, that sounded arrogant, didn’t it?”

“Confident, which you have every right to be. You’re going to look so hot.” He pressed a kiss on Finn’s knee, pleased to see when Finn shivered in reaction. He was so delightfully responsive for Poe.

Whatever Finn’s next comment was going to be was interrupted by the knock on the door. “That felt delightful, baby,” Finn said, standing up and placing a kiss on Poe’s forehead. “I’ll get the food.”

They’d opted to keep it light, because despite how much they both wanted tonight, they were both feeling a bit nervous, too. Steak salads, both of them, for the protein as well. “After, though, I want...a fucking big ice cream sundae. With all of the fixings,” Finn proposed.

Poe rubbed his knee. “As if I’d deny you whatever you want in aftercare.”

\----------------

They exited the cab, Poe slinging the duffel bag of their supplies up over his shoulder, and clasped hands as they looked at the discreet entrance to the club. It wasn’t on the strip, instead tucked away in a strip mall a mile or so away. There was no velvet rope or line waiting to get in, just a nondescript bouncer standing next to a door painted with the words ‘Cloud City.’

“There’s a separate entrance for members, I think. Regulars,” Finn murmured to Poe as they walked toward the bouncer.

When they got there, Poe took the lead. “We have a reservation.”

The bouncer pulled out his phone. “Names?”

“Poe and Finn Dameron.”

The bouncer nodded as that matched up with something on his phone. “I just need to check your bag for prohibited items.”

“Of course.”

Thoroughly checked, they were let inside, where a friendly woman greeted them and explained the ground rules of the club while they signed nondisclosure agreements, then held their bag for them until they'd need it later. “Looks like you guys arrived plenty early, so you can get a drink at the bar, or check out some of the rooms. You’ll be taken to your aftercare room to change before your time slot, if you like, although undressing can certainly be part of your performance.” At their quiet nods, she smiled. “Is this your first time at a club like this?”

“Yeah,” Poe managed, since Finn had apparently been subdued into quiet at his side.

“Well, I promise we don’t bite, unless you’re into that sort of thing. You know it’s all consensual, but if you see something or feel something off, just look for one of us. We’re wearing the gross black polos with the Cloud City logo,” she replied with a wink. “And just remember, the main objective here is to have fun and stay safe.” She gestured for them to go down the hallway, then turned to help another couple that had just come through the guest entrance.

Finn gripped his hand tight, steps slowing, and Poe leaned over to whisper, “If you want to leave, I won’t mind, baby.”

“I-” Finn’s shoulders took on a determined set. “No, I want to keep going.”

They opened the door to a dance club of sorts, loud bass rocking through the walls, the dance floor covered in bodies in various states of undress. Poe felt Finn relax at his side. This, this was a scene they’d seen before.

“Do you want to dance or continue scoping the place out?” Poe basically had to yell in Finn’s ear to get him to hear.

Finn chewed on his lip, then grinned. “Dance. You know it always gets me in the mood.”

Poe let Finn tug him out to the dance floor. Once or twice a month, when their schedules allowed, they’d head into the city and spend all night dancing. And then normally find an alley so Poe could fuck Finn senseless, or a quick blow job in the car - yeah, now that Poe thought of it, they really _had_ been playing with semi-public sex and the idea of getting caught a lot lately. No wonder Finn picked up on Poe’s desire.

Before him, Finn was swaying his hips to the music, getting lost already in the beat, and Poe took a moment to watch that luscious ass work in the skin-tight black pants he was wearing. When Finn looked over his shoulder and winked, Poe wasted no more time sidling up behind him, letting his own hips take up Finn’s rhythm, working together as well as they always did. The bass was pounding, the lights were flashing, and all Poe felt was the continuous grinding of Finn’s ass on his cock. He wasn’t sure how long they swayed among the bodies, an island unto themselves, working each other up, down and sideways. He did know that eventually Finn had a line of sweat down his back, and he could feel the slick skin of Finn's stomach as his shirt rode up in front. Poe was just as overheated, half from exertion, half from pleasure. He glanced at his watch, then nipped at Finn’s ear. “We have time to get some water, cool down a little, maybe check out some of the rooms, if you’re amenable.”

Finn’s nod was quick, and Poe started finding them a way through the crowd to the bar, ordering two waters. As they waited, Finn wrapped his arms around Poe and buried his head in Poe’s neck, rolling his hips slightly, to the music, sure, but mostly because Poe could feel he was hard as a rock and high on the sensation. When the water came, he held the straw up for Finn to suck, and he did, eyes on Poe’s the whole time, the fucking tease. Poe took a healthy drink of his own water, then circled an arm around Finn’s waist and led him away from the bar.

The observation rooms were discretely marked with the performers’ preferences - whether they wanted verbal encouragement, whether touching was allowed, etc. Poe slipped them into a room that was supposed to be starting soon, so they could scope out the setting for later.

Though he and Finn had kept up their love of erotica, especially reading and writing it together, with ample breaks for real life practice, visual porn wasn’t necessarily their bag. As a consequence, he wasn’t sure if they’d actually enjoy watching someone else have sex, live, but he thought it might help calm both their nerves.

They settled into a comfy chair together, near the exit so they could leave quietly if they had to. Finn sat on top of Poe, and Poe’s arms circled around Finn’s waist, absentmindedly stroking across his stomach. They were the first ones in the room, which made Poe a little nervous - if he and Finn weren’t into it, he didn’t want to be the only people the performers were getting feedback from. His fear was allayed though, when the observation seats began to fill up.

There was a small performance space at the front, slightly elevated, but not as high as a stage. Enough that the performers would be visible by everyone in the room. There was a bed, with comfortable but generic looking sheets that could be easily changed between shows. Performers were supposed to bring their own toys and tools, and the bed’s headboard was obviously built for restraints. There were also a couple of simple chairs, again, something that could be cleaned easily. Along the walls and ceilings, Poe spotted other places for restraints to be tied, which helped him with his plans for later. Other than that, the lighting was low enough to create an atmosphere of privacy, but high enough that they’d be able to see the performers and the performers would be able to see the audience.

A door beside the performance area opened, and the buzzing of the audience hushed as two women walked on stage. Poe was a little disappointed, to be honest - he hadn’t thought to read the names on the door, just the time. He leaned over to whisper in Finn’s ear, “This okay with you, buddy?”

“I- strangely, yeah? I mean, if you don’t mind staying? I’d like to see how it all works, and if I don’t get turned on, that’s okay, you know?”

Poe kissed Finn’s hair and settled back again, preparing to watch the scene with a writer’s eye, though he’d never written F/F for erotica before.

Within the first few minutes of the scene, it became obvious which was the Dom and which was the sub, at least for this particular scene. The Dom was, kind of surprisingly in Poe’s opinion, the shorter woman, though she wore spiky heels to compensate. They were both wearing robes, the Dom’s bright red silk offsetting her dark amber skin and wavy chestnut curls. For the sub, they’d gone with an ice blue, set against pale porcelain skin and a short blonde pixie cut. The sub was classically curvy, Rubenesque, even, and she looked nervous as the Dom led her to the bed.  

He hadn’t really expected himself to be analyzing the woman’s technique, but he practically nodded with approval when the Dom sat sweetly in her sub’s lap, cupping her face to distract her from the audience, maybe, or her nerves, and lowered her head to a kiss. She lingered there until her sub made a sweet little noise in her throat, and that was the Dom’s signal to move on, press kisses along her jawline. She moved lower, opening the sub’s robe to reveal a white bra laced with blue ribbon, and creamy skin, and a matching garter belt holding up her white stockings, but no matching panties. Beside them, a female spectator sighed in appreciation, and onstage, the Dom smiled. “Listen to how beautiful they think you are,” she murmured to her lover.

The sub’s shiver was visible as more noises of encouragement came from the crowd. She let the Dom pull off her robe completely and lead her to one of the chairs, where the Dom spread her legs wide, revealing her pink vulva, covered in fine blonde hair, to an appreciative audience. She was already glistening with moisture, and it made Poe reassess - intially he’d thought the scene was playing to the Dom’s kink, but the blonde, though shy at first, was obviously getting off at being seen and publicly praised.

The Dom swayed back to the bag she’d dropped by the bed, and here Poe’s theory was partially confirmed, as she didn’t bend sexily for the crowd but nodded back at the sub, keeping the attention on her lover as she retrieved supplies. She returned with white silk ties, and gently kissed down the sub’s arms before pulling them back behind the chair to tie them, thrusting her chest forward slightly. She came back around to the front and pressed kisses to her milky thighs before pushing them wider, and tying her ankles to the chair legs, leaving the sub completely exposed to the audience.

Finn squirmed a little in his lap and made a noise, the first since the scene had started. Casually, Poe moved his hand down and felt a bulge, and Finn sucked his breath in. “It’s not her, necessarily,” Finn whispered in his ear. “It’s...the idea. That’s going to be me, very soon. Oh, oh fuck.” He pressed his eyes closed and whimpered a little. “I can’t fucking wait.”

With Finn’s quiet words, any thought that he might be forcing a kink on Finn flew out the window, and something deep inside of him, something that had been worried, eased. “You’re going to look just as beautiful as she does.”

Finn buried his face in Poe’s neck and grabbed Poe’s hand, pressing it into his crotch. Poe obliged, running his hand along Finn’s clothed cock, keeping a steady rhythm as Finn turned to watch the scene continue to unfold on stage.

The Dom was sitting on a chair behind her sub, now, and she’d pulled her lover’s bra cups down to reveal rosy nipples, tight from stimulation. She was pinching and pulling on them as she sucked on the sub’s neck, as the sub writhed against her restraints.

“How many times are you going to come for them, Alisha?”

The sub’s - Alisha’s - answer was a moan, and the Dom pinched the nipple she was holding. “I asked a question, Alisha. How many times?”

“Over and over,” Alisha sobbed, her lips glistening more than ever before, the moisture visible on her blonde curls.

“That’s right.” The Dom ran one hand down over Alisha’s curvy stomach and into her folds, spreading her lips apart so the audience could see the deeper pink inside. Alisha shuddered, helpless against the bonds, throwing her head back when the Dom circled her clit.

“Please, pleeease,” Alisha begged, hips circling up into her Dom’s fingers.

The Dom paused, and Alisha sagged. “What do you think, should I let her come?”

Beside Finn and Poe, a female voice moaned, “ _Yes,_ ” and Poe looked over to see a woman, her pants undone and open, her hand cupping her mound.

Onstage, the Dom growled appreciatively and resumed the circles around Alisha’s clit. At once, Alisha’s body was filled with tension again as she strained for her orgasm. In the audience, more sounds of pleasure now, as it became obvious that several members of the crowd would be joining Alisha.

“Oh, fuck, Poe, I’m going to come,” Finn breathed into his ear, thrusting his hips against Poe’s still-petting hand.

Poe paused his hand. “Do you want to?”

Finn whimpered at the loss of friction. “I’ll last longer during our performance,” he replied, the bargaining evident in his voice.

“You lasting has never been an issue.”

“Po-o-oe,” he whined, and Poe chuckled in his ear before undoing his pants and sliding his hand down inside to get a proper grip on Finn’s cock.

Onstage, Alisha was practically vibrating as the talented Dom sucked on her neck, pinched her nipple, and stroked her lips. Suddenly she jolted, moaning loud, as come dribbled out of her hole. She tried to squeeze her thighs around the Dom’s hand, but her legs were caught, and she moaned again.

On his lap, Finn was pumping up into his fist, face buried in Poe’s neck, and then he stiffened, coming all over Poe’s hand. With a groan, he slumped back into Poe, stroking over his own stomach. His quiet “ah fuck” was satisfied.

Above them, the Dom had placed nipple clamps on Alisha and was kneeling before her, obviously licking stripes up her lips.

After a few minutes of contently watching Alisha shake at the oral play, Finn tucked himself back in and got up to retrieve some sanitary wipes by the door for Poe’s hand. He cleaned Poe reverently, which was normally something Poe did for him, and the role reversal made him feel warm.

“It’s getting close to time. Do you want to go get ready?” Poe whispered to him when he’d finished the job.

Finn nodded, and they made their way out of the theater as Alisha did her best to live up to her “over and over” vow.

An attendant gave them back their duffel bag and led them to their aftercare room, where they could change for their performance beforehand, and bathe and cuddle afterwards.

Finn used the bathroom briefly to clean himself up, then emerged in his chosen outfit. “Have to admit, I kind of wish I’d thought of a robe, babe,” he told Poe, holding his arms around his bare chest. Below, he was wearing just a black jockstrap, the cup a see-through mesh fabric, with two straps that circled his thighs and framed his ass as they attached to the waist.

“Are you cold?” Poe asked, concerned, immediately wrapping his husband in his arms.

Finn shook his head. “Just nervous, I think. Even though I am _way_ into this, apparently.”

Poe kissed his cheek and rubbed his arms briskly a few times. “You’re going to be amazing. You’re going to look so beautiful up there, for everyone to see.”

Finn gave him a little smile, and a nod. Poe brushed his lips this time, then turned to continue disrobing for his part. He snapped the cock ring around his partially hard cock, then slid into a pair of black lounge pants - not the silk ones, not when these were likely to get coated with precum as he took Finn apart piece by piece for the audience.

Finn was leaning against the bathroom door jamb, smiling. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Dameron,” he said with a wink.

Poe shouldered their duffel and held out his hand. “You ready, Mr. Dameron?”

Finn flushed, with happiness, it seemed to Poe, and grasped Poe’s hand. “For anything, as long as you’re there with me.”

“In sickness, health, and sex clubs. I mean, if it wasn’t in the vow, it was implied heavily, right?” Poe teased, and Finn stuck out his tongue. They walked out together to the hallway that would lead them to their stage door.

Another friendly attendant showed them their door, with a whiteboard marked “the Damerons.”  

“We do have lube packets, and condoms, if you need them. They’re located in the bedside table. If you start to reach the end of your time limit, the lights will flash once. Twice means 5 minutes left - time to wrap it up. If you finish early, that’s fine, we just have to have a certain amount of time to sanitize the room. Uh, any questions?” At Finn and Poe’s head shakes, he smiled. “Well, break a leg! I’m sure you’ll be great.”

Poe glanced over one more time at Finn, and Finn nodded determinedly.

Poe grinned. “We’re gonna do this.”

Finn beamed. “Fuck yeah we are.”

Poe pulled open the door, and led Finn inside. He wasn’t super surprised to see that their audience was mostly female, though he was surprised at the size of the crowd - just as many as had shown up for Alisha and her Dom. He swallowed, but didn’t give himself any more time to dwell over it. Already the nerves were being replaced by excitement, anyway.

He took a cue from Alisha’s Dom, deciding to start with kissing to help ease their way. Instead of the bed, though, he gently turned Finn away from the audience, so they’d have full view of that perfect ass, especially when Poe reached down to cup and spread Finn’s cheeks as they made out. He heard an audible gasp from the audience as they got their first glimpse of Finn’s silver Njoy plug. He almost wished he could see what they were seeing, the alluring softness of Finn’s ass, perfectly framed by the straps of his jock, Finn’s rim, slick and spread open by the plug. Still, the onlookers were letting Finn know they liked what they saw, and Finn moaned into the kiss.

“Want to show them how good you are for me?” Poe asked as he broke off.

Finn whimpered in response, nodding eagerly. With a last kiss, Poe gently pushed Finn down to his knees, angling them so the crowd would get a better view. “Take me out.” Finn immediately lowered Poe’s lounge pants enough so his hard cock was fully exposed, then looked up at Poe expectantly. “Good. Suck me. Show them what a good cocksucker you are.”

Eyes still looking up at him, Finn circled Poe’s dick with one hand and brought his cock head to his lips. He licked tentatively, ever the tease, but it made Poe smile. Finn was showing off, he knew, as his husband took the whole head inside, finally. He swirled his tongue around, cleaning off the precum, then took Poe in further, further down, until he was swallowing around Poe’s cock, his nose nestled in Poe’s curls, mouthing at the cock ring.

Poe ran a hand over Finn’s hair, then gripped his head, using the short strands to help pull Finn back, then thrust himself inside again. Finn moaned around his cock, the vibrations thrumming through him. He began to fuck Finn’s throat harder, mindful to keep an eye out for their signal, but Finn never gave him one. When Finn’s eyes got watery, he pulled Finn off his dick, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Poe’s cock still, and he fell to his own knees, devouring Finn’s mouth. “Look, baby,” he murmured against Finn’s lips, turning his head toward the audience. “Look at how happy they are with you.” Poe reached down to rub Finn’s cock - this time through the mesh of his jock - as Finn took in their onlookers, most of whom were rubbing themselves or their partner. “Isn’t he a good man?” They murmured their assent, and Finn shuddered. “Should I give him a reward for being such a good man?”

“Yes!” Someone in the audience cried.

“Shall we show them how good you look, bent over, open, ready to be fucked?” Poe asked Finn, still stroking Fin’s dick, which was poking up over the jock mesh now.

 _“Yes,”_ moaned Finn, falling into Poe’s chest. “Yes, God, please.”

He lifted Finn to his feet and walked him to the bed, turning him around and pressing him chest first to the bed spread. “Look at them,” he whispered as he reached down for the lube in their bag. Finn turned his head toward the audience and whimpered, arching his ass higher in the air and going up to his tip toes. Poe chuckled a little. “My man just loves to be filled. Look how much he wants it.”

Finn groaned in frustration when Poe pulled his plug out, then sighed when Poe sunk three fingers immediately into his hole. He fucked back on Poe’s fingers, and Poe stroked his spine.

“Think he’s ready?”

“You can take it, honey,” someone called out, and both Poe and Finn laughed a little, even as Finn gave Poe a barely perceptible nod.

Poe slicked himself up and guided himself in, groaning in relief when he was fully seated in Finn. “He could do this all night,” Poe murmured, stroking Finn’s back again. “My man, he lasts.”

The crowd was appreciative as Poe began to fuck into Finn, hard thrusts that drove Finn’s body forward on the bed spread. Finn’s hands scrabbled into the sheets, making fists of the fabric. “Look at how they love you, Finn. Just like I love you.”

Finn moaned, seeming to arch even higher, trying to press back further.

“Need more, baby?” At Finn’s nod, Poe pounded harder and faster, angling so that he could nail Finn’s prostate with every thrust. Finn didn’t squeeze his eyes shut, as he sometimes did, but they did roll back in his head with pleasure, his mouth falling open as he panted and moaned.

“Gonna come for me, Finn?” Finn whimpered. “They want you to come for me.”

Finn refocused on the crowd as several people murmured, “Come” and “Come for us, Finn.”

Poe’s hips pistoned, now, as Finn practically squeaked with each movement. Someone in the audience moaned, long and low, in obvious orgasm, and Finn came, choking with it, his body stiffening and seizing, his eyes going blind as he spilled across the bed spread. His body went pliant, his face betraying the floatiness he felt when he’d dropped into subspace fully. Poe groaned, several people in the audience groaned, and Poe paused his thrusts to tear at the snaps of the cock ring. At the release of the pressure, he grunted, thrusting into Finn a few more times before emptying inside him, his orgasm quaking through his body. He collapsed to the side, pulling Finn with him, stroking over his sweat-and-cum-slicked skin to soothe, now, to help him back from the floaty land that was subspace.

From the audience, Poe heard murmured appreciations, and the sound of people cleaning themselves up and leaving, until it was just Poe holding Finn as their breaths and heartbeats normalized. Poe kept pressing kisses to Finn’s back and murmuring praise, and every once and while, Finn shivered.

Eventually, the lights flickered, and Poe placed a final kiss on Finn’s spine before slipping out of him. He found the Njoy, relubed it, and slid it inside Finn again, trapping his cum there like he knew Finn loved.

He tossed the lube in their duffel, then gathered Finn’s still limp body in his arms. Finn roused enough to throw his arms around Poe and bury his face in Poe’s neck. Poe placed a kiss on Finn’s hair, managed, with some adjusting, to open the door, and began to make his way down the hall and back to the aftercare room marked for them. He ran them through a quick shower, then wrapped Finn in a blanket and held him close on the bed as he drifted back.

One of the ways he knew Finn was on his way back was when he started pressing kisses to Poe’s neck. “Hey, honey,” Poe murmured.

“Mmph. Hi.” Finn’s voice was a little scratchy from the deep throat and the sounds he’d been making. To be honest, it was one of Poe’s favorite sounds in the world, Finn’s wrecked voice. “You went simpler than I was expecting. We’d talked about ties.”

“Yeah. I, uh - was that okay? Changing the plan?”

“Of course, hun. It wasn’t anything we didn’t negotiate beforehand. And it’s okay to be surprising.” Poe felt Finn’s smile against the skin of his collarbone.

“What do you think? Yay or nay?”

“Mmm. I mean. It’s nice for a special occasion. I’d be mortified if we were at a sex club and, like, a parent recognized me or something, though.”

“Yeah, same. I don’t mind sharing you, but I think I like having you to myself more.”

“Though fantasizing about it, still fair game, right?”

Poe laughed a little. “Of course.” He checked his watch and sighed a little. “The other benefit of doing this all by ourselves is that when we settle into aftercare, we don’t have to get back up. How’re you doing? Our time is almost up.”

Finn grunted, then sighed. “I can get up and dressed. I’m just lodging a _strong_ complaint against doing so,” Finn teased.

“Noted,” Poe replied seriously, before lifting his Bundle o' Finn up one more time to kiss Finn on the lips, then releasing him slowly to a standing position, making sure he was steady. The sleepy, floaty smile Finn gave him as he stood, swaying a little, still wrapped in the blanket - that was everything for Poe. Everything.


	18. The Honeymoon Pt. 4: Finn's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a wedding present, Poe has promised Finn a day of subspace. This is that day.
> 
> Warning: this fic contains an erotic enema scene. If it's not your jam, honestly, I'd read it anyway, because I think I did alright. But if your mind is just rebelling, skip from "In the bathroom, Poe ran the water until it was warm, testing it on the inside of his elbow" to "By the time the bath water had cooled, Finn was at least in his mind enough to move, " and you're golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v - I'm sorry it took me so long to write up your prompt, and I hope I did it justice.

*A month ago*

Finn was shaking in his arms, and Poe felt as helpless as he’d ever been. He’d come home to find his fiance clutching at his knees in a fetal position on their bed, quietly crying. When Poe had immediately expressed alarm, Finn had sobbed all the harder and  _ turned away from him _ , and damn if that hadn’t freaked Poe out even more. He’d immediately climbed onto the bed and gathered Finn tentatively in his arms, and when Finn didn’t protest, hugged him closer. His mind was flying a mile a second - had someone hurt Finn? Who? What had they done? Had he gotten bad news? Slowly, Finn’s sobs quieted until he was left with the shakes.

“Th-th-thank you,” Finn mumbled, voice still trembling with tears. “I feel like an idiot, I’m sorry you c-c-caught me.” 

Poe made a noncommittal noise and pulled Finn closer still.

“I juh-just got a little overwhelmed, is all. St-stupid.”

“It’s not. What’s overwhelming you, Finn? How can I help?”

“The wedding.” Finn’s voice was so soft, Poe barely heard his confession.

“D-do you not…” Poe couldn’t force the sentence out of his mouth.

“No! I mean, yes. Yes, I want to get married. But I didn’t really realize the wedding would be so much work, and I know you’re busy with the movie and Rey tried to help but that’s really not her jam, you know? And there’s all of these terrible minute decisions with every single aspect and it’s like, I want it to be perfect but at the same time why the fuck does it matter what color plate the food is served on at the reception as long as it tastes good, and why the fuck are caterers calling me at school to ask me this shit, and we're getting close to the end of the semester so everyone is freaking out about their grades now of course, not back when they should have turned stuff in, and my principal did an observation today and the class was  _ horrible _ and I just know it’s because I’m distracted by all of this shit and I just want to be a good teacher, Poe, you know that-”

_ Aha. _ “Have you met with your principal about the observation yet?”

“No. Tomorrow, probably.”

“And what does he always ask you?”

“What I could have done differently,” Finn mumbled.

“And it sounds like you’ve given that some thought. Everyone has bad days, baby. You’ve never had a bad evaluation before, he’s not going to tank your career over one bad day.”

Finn shuddered a little, then nodded.

“As for the wedding stuff, I am so fucking sorry, Finn. It’s...I have no excuse. I should have checked in more. Tomorrow morning, first thing, we’re siccing Iolo on all these wedding fuckers, ‘kay? Why else would my publisher hire a personal assistant for me if not for this shit?” His heart lightened when Finn laughed a little at his language.

“Sorry I freaked out.”

“Freaking out is a perfectly acceptable outlet, honey. I’m sorry I’ve been too busy to notice. How can I make it up to you?”

Finn tangled their fingers together. “I want-” He paused, and Poe kissed his neck to encourage him. Finn took a deep breath. “I want a day. A day of- of no decisions. Of you commanding me. Of you controlling my body, my pleasure, so my mind can go free for a bit. Of no distractions, except whatever you arrange for me. We don’t have any free weekends for the next  _ month _ , Poe. When that’s over, when we’re married...I want a day.”

“A day of subspace, huh?”

“It’s too much-”

“No, you deserve it. You deserve your day. And now I’ve got a month to plan it.” He continued to press kisses to Finn’s spine, across his shoulders, dragging down his shirt a little. “And it is going to be  _ good. _ ”

\-------------

After two late nights, their second full day in Vegas was mostly spent lazing around the pool, eating good food (including that ice cream sundae Finn had been fantasizing about) and getting a little drunk. It did not include - and this was intentional on Poe’s part - sex. Finn, a little handsy from his margarita, may have looked at him peevishly, but Poe stuck to his guns, promising it would make Finn’s Day even better.

They spent the evening cuddled together on a bench people watching, narrating stories about folks as they walked by, guessing fetishes just from looks, and the like. Finn’s head was leaning on Poe’s shoulder, and he’d brought his legs up over Poe’s lap, as they watched people watch the fountains. “Mmm, look, it’s the Minnesota mom and dad. Out for a night without the kids, I guess.” Poe nodded as the middle-aged couple walked by, looking giddy to be on their own.

“Family reunion maybe? Hopefully? Don’t make me think about being a mandatory reporter and having to call child services because they left all those children alone in the hotel room.”

“Definitely a family reunion, then, babe,” Poe replied, a teasing lilt in his voice. “What do you think they’re doing?”

“Oh, I bet they’re going to see a show. Hopefully one of the topless ones, so they can get a little horny, find some privacy, and get a quickie in before any of the kids come looking for them.”

Poe snorted, snuggling Finn closer. God, how he loved this man.

Back in their hotel room, he made Finn hide in the bedroom as guest services delivered some final tools needed for Finn’s Day, which he stored in the coat closet. He tipped generously, but the bellhop looked nonplussed anyway; he’d probably gotten stranger requests than these here in Las Vegas.

As they snuggled into bed later, in their silk pajamas, Finn kept squirming, making Poe laugh. “I can’t help it, it feels kind of like Christmas Eve,” Finn admitted, burying his face in Poe’s bare chest. “I'm a little nervous, mostly excited, mostly can’t sleep because I want it to be tomorrow but I know I have to sleep because then tomorrow comes faster.” He shot a winning grin up at Poe, and Poe brought him up for a kiss, unable to resist.

“I could tell you a bedtime story,” Poe murmured after they’d made out for a bit. 

“Mmm, yes,” Finn sighed, snuggling in closer.

“Once upon a time,” Poe started, stroking Finn’s back, and let himself ramble wherever his creative mind took him.

\--------------

He didn’t get to catch Finn asleep as often as he liked, with Finn’s crazy hours as a teacher. And it wasn’t necessarily that he liked to watch Finn asleep, although his face was so soft and angelic in sleep. No, he loved watching Finn wake up. Maybe it was because he tended to be instantly aware - Finn claimed he wasn’t a morning person, but he snapped awake like one regardless. It was such an interesting contrast to watching Finn come back from subspace, which took much longer - it was like, even in sleep, Finn’s mind wasn’t truly at rest; it wasn’t until Poe took him deep that Finn reached peace.

This morning was no exception. Poe only had to wait a few minutes, propped up on his elbow, watching Finn’s even breathing, before Finn was awake, eyes soft on Poe’s, grin already growing. He saw Finn open his mouth, then hesitate, and look at Poe for guidance. Poe’s smile was slow, and he reached out to stroke Finn’s bare stomach. “Good, Finn, good. Already such a good sub for me.” Predictably, Finn shivered at the praise. “We can start now, or I can give you some non-sub time. What do you want to do?”

“St-” Finn coughed, clearing his throat from sleep. “Start now, please.”

Poe nodded. “Safety check?”

“Colors, uh, red-yellow-green, and hand signals-” Finn reached for Poe’s hand, squeezing. “Once for slow, twice for stop.”

“And if you’re bound?” Finn showed him the hand signals for ‘slow’ and ‘stop.’ Poe nodded again, and pulled Finn closer. “It’s your day, remember that. If any point, you need a break, and I haven’t given you one yet, use the colors.”

“Of course.”

Poe kissed him, stroking a hand up and down Finn’s back, loving the feel of Finn’s sleep-warm skin against his own. Pulling back, he brushed their noses together. “Go do your morning routine, then meet me back here.” He pressed their lips one last time and let go of Finn so he could obey him.

While he waited for Finn, he sent the order for room service for the first meal he’d pre-arranged with them. When Finn came back, he lingered by the doorway, waiting for Poe, and Poe beckoned him over. “On your hands and knees on the bed,” Poe ordered, and Finn moved quickly to obey.

For his own enjoyment as much as to benefit Finn’s praise kink, Poe slowly pulled the turquoise silk over Finn’s ass. The torturous reveal of his rounded cheeks made Poe groan. “Truly, when I say I’m married to the finest piece of ass in the galaxy, I mean it, baby.” 

Finn laughed a little. “I love you, too.”

Poe lubed up his fingers and began stretching Finn’s hole easily. Beneath him, Finn purred, arching his back a little. He stiffened when Poe began to work a fourth finger in, though he didn’t question or look around. “Good, Finn. Take it. Just need to get you ready. Drop to your elbows if you need to.” Poe picked up the large glass plug, the big one, bigger than his own girth, the one he couldn’t even close his fist around, and warmed it a bit in his fingers. It even had ridges, raised curves in a varying pattern around the bulb, that added a little texture. Finn had taken it before, so Poe knew he was capable; it wasn’t one they left in for extended periods of time, though.  _ That’s okay _ , Poe thought with a grin.  _ We have plenty of other things to do today. _

Finn did drop to his elbows as Poe started to work the bulb of the plug inside. “Mmphgh,” he groaned into the blankets.

“Shhhh, you got this, Finn.” Poe stroked Finn’s lower back as his other hand guided in the plug. Then, the thickest part was past Finn’s rim, and Finn’s muscles were fluttering closed around the neck. “Gooood, Finn.” He nudged it the rest of the way in as Finn’s legs began to shake. He eased the turquoise pants the rest of the way off to save them from the mess that was to come, then helped Finn stand. He checked Finn’s face - his pupils were blown wide, but no sign of pain or discomfort anywhere.

“Hmmm, I’d prefer to keep you naked, but we’re about to have company, and that wouldn’t do.” Poe tapped his chin as Finn’s eyes widened and met his, before resting back into trust. Pleased, Poe turned and grabbed a deep blue fleece robe, compliments of the hotel, off a hanger. “Let’s go with this for now.” He slipped it on Finn and tied him into it, knowing the weight around his waist would act a little like a rope for confinement in Finn’s mind. He nodded once, pleased with how Finn looked, and headed for the living area. At the bedroom door, he paused. “C’mon, then.”

Finn gulped, and delicately waddled toward Poe. When he got close enough, Poe held out his hand, and Finn gripped it, shaky with pleasure already. Poe let him pause, and take a breath, and recenter himself around what must be the absolute sense of fullness he was currently feeling.

There was a brisk knock on the door, and Poe turned to Finn. “Go get it.”

With a shaky breath, Finn waddled off, face flushed and beginning to sweat. Poe leaned against the bedroom door jamb and watched Finn discreetly arrange the folds of the robe over his erection.

“Yes? Oh, come in. Um. On the coffee table, I guess?” Finn opened the door wide for the man from room service, who rolled a cart with two covered plates in. Finn himself stayed at the door, back to the wall, as if he thought the guy might be able to see the glass plug somehow. Poe winked at him when the room service guy was setting up their plates, then slipped the man a bill for tip. When the man was gone, Finn closed the door and sagged against it.

Poe came up behind him, untying the robe and slipping it from Finn’s shoulders. “My, my, someone found that exciting, didn’t they?” He reached down to pull on Finn’s cock, making Finn groan. “All that naughty, hidden. Not anymore though, huh?” Finn shook his head.

Deftly, Poe pulled the belt from the robe and drew Finn’s hands behind his back. He tied the belt around Finn’s wrists, in a knot they’d used many times before. “Let’s get some breakfast in you.” Instead of making Finn waddle back, he lifted Finn in his arms and carried him back to their breakfast plates. When he set Finn down, he pushed him gently down onto his knees. As an afterthought, he snagged a pillow from the couch and threw it in front of Finn. “Kneel on the pillow, you’re going to be there awhile.”

Finn shuddered as he complied. 

Poe lifted the covers from the food, revealing two veggie and meat scrambles, with fruit and toast. “You’re going to need the protein today,” Poe said matter-of-factly, even as he speared a strawberry with a fork and fed it to Finn. 

As he fed Finn and himself, his free hand was rarely not touching Finn in some way. Stroking over his hair, down his arm, draping around his neck. He wanted Finn constantly aware of just who was in control of his body, his pleasure. The entire time, Finn looked up at him with the sweetest eyes, happy to please just by existing, eager to comply. Every so often, Poe’s hand would slip down and stroke Finn’s cock, making Finn slump forward over Poe’s arm. “Ah, ah,” Poe would admonish, taking his hand off Finn, and Finn would straighten like an arrow. Poe would murmur praise, and feed him some more or make him sip water, and the process would start over again, Finn’s eyes getting a little foggier as the meal went on. Below, his cock was straining against his stomach, making a mess there with precum, an almost angry pink tinge to it.   


Meal done, Poe turned his attention to Finn, running both hands over him now. Finn shivered and shuddered and moaned. “You’re doing such a good job for me, Finn.” He lifted Finn a little, so that he was still on his knees, but now he could push Finn’s chest onto the couch beside him and see the beautiful curvature of his ass, sticking up in the air. He ran a hand over one cheek, caressing at Finn’s hole. He checked that the lube hadn’t become tacky, and it hadn’t, so very slowly, he twisted the plug inside Finn. Finn moaned as the ridges on the plug began to move, massaging his walls and gliding over his prostate. With his free hand, Poe wiped sweat from Finn’s brow, then noticed a tear leaking down Finn’s cheek. Concerned, he paused his slow twisting of the plug and Finn groaned in frustration. “Color check, baby?”

“Green, but god, Poe, I gotta come. I gotta  _ come. _ ”

Poe took his hand off the plug completely, and the sound Finn made was pure frustration. “Is that how you ask if you can come?”

“Please, please, god, Poe, please let me come. I’m so full, oh god, I’m so full, I gotta commmme.” Another tear leaked down.

“Well, it is  _ your _ day.” Poe twisted the plug all the way around and Finn screamed, jerking against his bonds. Poe quickly grabbed the robe and covered Finn’s cock with it. “Come, come for me, Finn.” He kept twisting, and used his other hand to stroke Finn’s dick with the robe. Within moments, Finn was sobbing his release, thrusting his hips, fucking himself on the plug and on Poe’s hand. With a final cry, he slumped forward, all of his body weight resting on his chest, on the couch. Poe stopped both motions, instead petting down Finn’s back.

Finn’s eyes were open, but dazed, and Poe felt a sense of victory in his chest. He leaned over to kiss Finn on the cheek. “Stay here, just like this, for me,” he murmured, even though he knew Finn wasn’t going anywhere, not when he was floating through his orgasm high and still pleasantly full from the plug.

The next scene was going to require some setup, but Finn required some downtime anyway. Poe retrieved the supplies he’d been brought from the coat closet, namely the extra towels and the massage table he’d rented. He set it up in the bedroom, close to the bathroom door. As he moved supplies back, he checked on Finn, who was still happily buzzed. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and smoothed over his hair, then turned the plug a little, making Finn twitch with pleasure, keeping him high. 

Moving away, he dug the massage oil they’d gotten at a shop on the strip out of its shopping bag. He unsnapped the lid, smiling a little at the scent. Finn had been a little confused as to why they’d  _ had _ to make the shop one of their stops, then delighted when Poe told him to buy the massage oil he liked the best. Building up anticipation of this day had almost been as sweet as actually having the day itself. 

When he was satisfied he was ready for the next scene, he made his way back to Finn. Kneeling beside him, he kissed along Finn’s shoulder blades as he untied Finn’s arms. One by one, he rolled Finn’s wrists to get the blood circulating fully again, and massaged at his shoulders to work out the tension there. Finn was still completely pliant beneath him, and pride swelled up in Poe’s chest. It wasn’t quite 10:30, so he hadn’t given Finn a full day yet, but if Finn was this far under from the plug, he knew how much his husband had needed this day. He slowly worked the plug out of Finn’s hole, leaving it gaping and Finn whimpering a little in distress.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Poe murmured, fingering him through their routine to bring Finn down more slowly.

He pulled Finn up onto the couch and into his lap, wrapping his arms around Finn and rocking him. He coaxed some more water into him, a full glass that would help flush his system for the massage to come.

To save Finn the wobbly legs, he carried him to the bedroom, even as he rained kisses over Finn’s face. He sat him on the massage table, standing between his spread legs so he could get in close and kiss Finn, bring him back a little. Eventually, he felt Finn’s arms return the favor, tightening around him, then slipping lower, to where Poe’s lounge pants covered his semi-hard cock. Poe was incredibly turned on by what’d they been doing, of course; he’d never  _ not _ be turned on by Finn. But the clear head needed to care for his lover put the desire on the back burner for him, and he was okay with that. He pulled back from Finn’s lips and gently pushed Finn’s questing hands away. “Can you let me take care of you, baby? Can you let yourself just have today for you?” It was a genuine question; Poe knew that sometimes not being able to reciprocate was truly distressing for Finn, and that was the last thing he wanted for Finn today. So, he added something he rarely did when he was in control: “Please?”

Finn’s eyes were clearer than they had been since the start of the day, and he nodded, acquiescing so sweetly, Poe rewarded him with more kisses. Okay, maybe it was a bit of a reward for himself, too. When he leaned back this time, he let Finn take a look at the supplies around them. “Do you know what’s coming?”

Finn’s grin was quick, his eyes eager. He used his calves to pull Poe a little closer, draping his arms over Poe’s shoulders. “I know a certain husband who is getting  _ exactly _ what he wants for his birthday, that’s what I know.”

Poe couldn’t help but smile. He bumped their foreheads together, then brought him back for another kiss. “Finn,” he said, a little sternly.

“Yes, I understand what’s happening next. And I am completely down.”

Poe chuckled a little. “You think?” He ran a thumb across Finn’s cheek - there was still a tear track there, which broke and mended Poe’s heart all at once. “I’ll do my best to figure out what you need, but if anything-”

Finn squeezed his hand. “I know.” He smiled wider at the prospect, so goddamned adorable that Poe had to kiss him on the forehead again. 

“Well, massage first, because lord knows how much I love to touch your body,” Poe said with a wink.

Finn snuck in another kiss before complying by lying on his stomach, scooching himself around until he was in a comfortable position.

Poe poured some of the massage oil into his hands, warming it and letting the smell of the lemon-sage mixture fill the air of the bedroom. He placed his hands on Finn’s back reverently, sweeping the oil over his warm skin first, then using thumbs and fingers to knead deeper. This was a service he loved to perform for Finn at home - he’d even taken classes in massage therapy to surprise Finn for their anniversary last year - because Finn often came back from school so tense. Now, after three days of sun and sex and post-wedding bliss, there weren’t many kinks to work out, which meant he could focus on the soothing touch, instead. Okay, maybe this massage  _ was _ for Poe, just a little bit. Body worship went both ways, really, he thought, as he focused on the area he most loved to kiss, Finn’s neck, before moving down to his gorgeous shoulders. It made Finn feel amazing, sure, and making Finn feel amazing was the point of Finn’s present. But Poe loved this body, from the perfect little curls of hair Finn kept neatly trimmed (sometimes, he asked for designs shaved in the sides, just to throw his students off, and the memory made Poe grin), to the shapely arms, to that delectable ass he’d never get enough of, all the way down to his damn adorable toes. Because Finn had fucking adorable toes, and Poe didn’t consider himself a foot man, but he  _ did  _ consider himself a  _ Finn _ man, so he generally didn’t mind performing the foot rubs that almost got Finn off just as much as touching his cock did. 

“Okay, baby, I think we’re ready. I need to go get the water, okay?”

“M’kay.” Finn’s response was slurred with weary happiness. 

In the bathroom, Poe ran the water until it was warm, testing it on the inside of his elbow - a little hotter than it should be, because he had some work to do before he used it on Finn -  before beginning to fill the enema bag. They’d first set out to do an enema on Finn to clean the way for deeper anal play. Ostensibly, that’s what Poe was using it for today, as well; he was planning on using the beads on Finn later, and it helped to be clean for that. But the first time, as they’d fumbled through it, they’d found that an enema sent Finn deeper, faster into subspace than anything else they’d done before. It was something they could only do every once and awhile, because of how deep it sent Finn and the time required to bring him back.

He’d had Finn try to describe once, why it felt so good.  _ “It’s a couple of things, really.” Finn had replied. “First, nothing we’ve ever done makes me feel fuller. Completely filled. Brimming. Every part of me just...no room left.” He’d huffed a little breath out, getting turned on now after the fact. “And it’s you...you doing the filling, controlling how much water I take, how fast. It feels amazing, and I have absolutely no control over it.” Finn’s hand clutched onto Poe’s stomach, the other clenching in the sheets as he explained. “And nothing... _ nothing _ is sexier to me.” _

He checked through the rest of the supplies, making sure everything was ready to go, releasing the clamp to expel the air from the hose before setting everything aside. “Okay, up on your left side for me, baby. Good.” He guided Finn’s knee up to his chest, then used the soft rope they’d brought with them to bind it in place. They’d tried before to have Finn just hold his knee there, but once the enema started, Finn tended to lose the ability to do so, and the bondage helped cement the idea that Poe was in control even more, anyway. He checked that it wasn’t too tight, then moved down to Finn’s cock, already hard from the thought of what was to come.

He spent some time there, giving his cock the same attention he’d given the rest of his body: rubbing in the massage oil over the shaft and down to his balls, mixing the oil with the precum at the head, massaging the perineum to stimulate the prostate from the outside. Finn moaned, hugging his knee simply because he needed something to grab onto, and angling his ass toward Poe. Poe smiled at the display of impatience. Even a beautiful, responsive, obedient sub like Finn found a way to make his demands heard - or seen. 

He gave Finn’s ass cheek a friendly pat, then grabbed the enema kit, humming with pleasure when he tested the water again and it was the perfect temperature. Efficiently he lubed up the nozzle and tube, then began the process of sliding it into Finn. Finn was relaxed, and stretched from before, so he encountered no resistance as he fed the tube into Finn. When he’d judged that the right amount had gone in, he held the enema bag up at shoulder height, letting gravity do the work, and unclamped the tube. 

Finn’s response was almost immediate; Poe saw the muscles of his rim involuntarily clench down around the tube, and his toes flexed then spread in pleasure. He turned his head into the massage table and squeezed his eyes shut. Poe watched carefully for signs of pain, or their signal, but the look on Finn’s face said it all.

Through trial and error, they’d found it was the best experience for Finn if it was slow, drawn out. Poe let about a quarter of the bag out before he started massaging Finn’s perineum again. Finn’s cocked jerked, and Finn let out a low groan. He kept up the pressure as the bag continued to drain and Finn took more water. “I love how good you take me, Finn,” Poe murmured.

When the bag was halfway empty, Finn cried out and came messily over the towels on the massage table. God, but it was a fucking turn on to watch Finn become so completely undone at his hands. “Good, good job,” he managed, even as he continued the relentless prostate massage and bit down on his lip. Already, Finn’s cock was trying desperately to fill again.

As the bag neared empty, Poe switched tactics, untying the rope gently and easing Finn’s knee down. The change in position added pressure, Finn had told him before, and it also allowed Poe to play with something he considered one of his dirty little guilty pleasures. “Look at you,” he breathed out, smoothing his hand over Finn’s distended stomach. “So full of me, you can see it here.” He massaged over the curve the water was making, so fucking pleased at the sight he thought he might just come untouched himself. Of all their kinks, of everything they did, the Mpreg erotica they shared together made Poe feel the dirtiest - and turned him on the quickest. “Gorgeous, gorgeous,” he whispered, sending Finn shaking as the last of the water entered him. Hastily, he removed the tube before air could get in. Checking the clock, he gave himself the pleasure of massaging Finn’s belly once more before he helped his husband up to expel the water in the bathroom.

Completely-blissed-out Finn was a little like drunk Finn, in that, once he’d expelled the water, he was thoroughly boneless, his mind far, far away. Poe let him drift as he ran bath water for them, then carried him directly into the tub and held him in his lap as the Jacuzzi jets foamed the water around them. They had a couple of hours to kill, now, because Finn would be too sensitive to take anything inside him for a bit, but it would also take quite a chunk of that time for Finn to come back fully. By the time the bath water had cooled, Finn was at least in his mind enough to move, though he tamely let himself be dried, bundled in a clean robe, and led to the bed. Poe made them a nest of pillows and turned the TV on, setting the volume almost to mute and settling on House Hunters. Checking in on Finn one last time - his focus was drifting on and off of the TV, but he was smiling - Poe dressed himself again and set up their next food delivery from room service. He grabbed more water, heading back to Finn, but found himself pausing in the doorway. Finn’s eyes were halfway closed, the dopey smile still plastered across his face, his arms resting loosely on his stomach. A fierce sense of possession and protectiveness washed through Poe, and he shook his head a little as he climbed in beside Finn. 

“Can you drink a little for me, babe?” He held the water glass up for Finn, who nodded and took a long drink. Poe scooted until his body was against Finn’s, an arm around his shoulders, Finn’s head pillowed on his chest, and settled in to watch people complain about housing.

Some time later, they were both surprised into laughing by the sound of Finn’s stomach growling loudly. Poe glanced down at his watch. “You’ve got good timing, buddy. I asked for lunch to be delivered at 1:30. Think you can hold out another twenty minutes?”

Finn chuckled into his chest. “Yes, I can hold out.” One of his hands moved to Poe’s stomach, then down to where Poe’s long ignored erection was poking up in his pajamas. “The real question is, can you?”

Poe’s hand covered Finn’s. “We talked about this, baby. Today is  _ your _ day.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, sitting up a bit, then scooting down to press kisses across Poe’s bare chest and down over his stomach. “And you know what  _ I _ would enjoy? On  _ my _ day?” He flicked his eyes up to Poe’s and cocked an eyebrow.

Poe couldn’t help but grin. “Oh? What’s that?”

“Blowing my husband, if he’s amenable.”

Poe released Finn’s hand and made a ‘go for it’ gesture. “I’m amenable.”

Finn’s eyes were darkly pleased when he resumed his kisses on Poe’s stomach, before sliding lower and taking Poe’s cock from his pants. All day, he’d been avoiding touching it, but there was no question about it - he was painfully hard and ready to come.  

Finn must have sensed his sudden urgency, because he wasted no time with preamble, just stretching his lips wide over Poe’s cock and sinking down as far as he could on the first go. He hollowed his cheeks, applying suction, and as much as Poe loved to watch Finn go down on him, he had to throw his head back at the amazing sensation. “Oh, fuck, Finn, yes,” he moaned.

Finn’s vocal encouragement buzzed around his cock as he took Poe even deeper, and just like that, Poe was coming, flooding Finn’s mouth, hips stuttering up. He looked down again to see Finn’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed everything. He stroked over Finn’s hair, sliding out of Finn’s mouth and pulling Finn up for a kiss. “Thank you, baby.”

Finn’s fingers tip toed up Poe’s chest as he smiled. “My pleasure.”

They lingered there, in each other’s arms, until the knock at the door came. This time, Poe went to get the food, and brought it back on a tray so they could eat in bed. He laughed when Finn’s eyes lit up.

“Sweet potato fries?!” Finn accepted the tray of hamburgers and fries from Poe and immediately dug in. 

As Poe climbed back into bed, he pressed a kiss to Finn’s brow. “Never change, baby.”

Finn winked at him. “You either.” He held up a sweet potato fry, slathered in garlic aioli, and Poe happily accepted the offering, his lips closing around the tips of Finn’s fingers. 

“I wanna do you,” Poe said, and Finn snorted, but let him feed him fries regardless. There was no easy way to feed another person a burger, though, so when they got tired of the feeding game, they both dug into their burgers. 

“I think I’m gonna fall asleep,” Finn admitted, some minutes later, a hand over his belly. “But I don’t want to mess up any of your plans.”

Poe pressed a kiss to Finn’s cheek. “You’re not messing up a thing. Take a nap. I might join you after I clean up a bit.”

Finn’s eyes closed, and Poe let himself stay for a bit, watching his husband’s chest rise and fall. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away to carry the room service stuff to the hallway for pickup, then cleaned up the massage table and towels. Finn was still fast asleep when he checked, so he ran the toys they’d used so far through a thorough wash, setting them out to dry in the bathroom, making a mental note to put them all away again before they let housekeeping into the room. Again, Las Vegas, surely they’d seen everything, but Poe didn’t especially want to become one of the stories that got passed around the staff.

When he was done, he wasn’t feeling especially sleepy, so he cuddled up to Finn and pulled over his Kindle. Finn stirred a couple of hours later, squeezing into Poe. “Oh, man,” he said with a yawn, then looked expectantly up at Poe, and just like that, they were back in it. Poe smiled, dipping his head to capture Finn’s mouth. When he drew back, he examined Finn’s face, and absentmindedly tapped Finn’s chin, trying to decide what he wanted to do from here. Finn laughed a little, and Poe couldn’t resist taking his mouth again even as he chuckled himself.

Unable to make a decision, he slid into another kiss with Finn, and another, until that became his decision, and oh, what a good one, to lazily make out with a sleep-warm Finn. With the extended play throughout the day, there was no urgency, just pleasure to be found in each other. Finn had told him once how much he enjoyed just making out with Poe, and Poe was happy to oblige. 

At some point, he worked Finn’s robe off so he could pet over that beautiful body again. Everything about the afternoon was slow and lazy, even when Poe stroked Finn’s cock to hardness. When he leaned back to check on Finn, he could see that Finn was letting himself slip under just from the kissing, which made Poe chuckle internally - turns out when you spend  _ hours _ in subspace it makes it easier to slip under again. 

The next scene wasn’t necessarily about keeping Finn under, though. No, this one was for keeping Finn on edge as long as possible. Thinking about it made Poe’s skin goose pebble from excitement.

When Poe judged the time was right to transition, he guided Finn back onto his back, making sure he had pillows to support him and make him comfortable. After pressing a kiss to Finn’s bare stomach, he slipped out of the bed to grab the supplies. Finn’s eyes widened and he smiled in appreciation when he saw the rod of anal beads in Poe’s hand. The beads started small, tinier than Finn’s smallest plug, and progressively got bigger until the final bead, which was a similar size to the glass plug he’d filled Finn with earlier. These would provide the same sensation as that, except much, much deeper. He almost laughed as he realized that when planning the day he’d simply asked himself “What does Finn like? Butt stuff,” and ran with it. Ah well, wasn’t like Finn was complaining, with that sweet smile he was giving Poe right now, and the adorably eager way he was scooching his hips back and forth on the bed.

He had a feeling that if Finn left him a Yelp review, he’d be getting five stars.

He snorted at his own thought, and Finn smiled wider and quirked a brow. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just...my mind being silly.” Poe felt a blush tinge across his cheeks.

Finn’s eyes grazed over his face and he bit down on his lips, looking pleased. He reached out to wrap his leg around Poe’s waist to drag him closer, and Poe complied. “I am the luckiest man alive, to be married to you.”

Poe sunk into Finn’s arms again, his mouth moving along Finn’s jaw. “Just the fact that you think that shows I’m the lucky one.”

“Awww.” Finn snickered and poked into Poe’s belly. “Okay enough sentimental stuff, bring on the toy.”

“God, I fucking love you. You’re perfect.” Poe was still laughing as he pressed kisses to Finn’s chest and slid down between his legs again. 

He grabbed the lube and beads and- this time Finn giggled, outright giggled.

“What?”

“Nuh-nothing,” he snorted. “I don’t know. Just...happy I guess?” 

Poe laughed along with him, then kissed his inner thigh. “I’m glad you’re happy.” Without further ado, he began slipping the beads in, one at a time, and slowly, Finn’s giggles subsided

The rod of beads was flexible enough that it would bend and curve with Finn’s body, kind of like the enema tube from earlier. The beads went deep, deeper than anything else they owned, which had Finn squirming even as he took the easy beads.

As Poe worked one of the medium beads past Finn’s rim, Finn gave a sort of gasping laugh, and reached his hand out. “Baby-”

Poe took it, squeezing tight and bringing it to the bedspread, pressing Finn’s hand there so it couldn’t move, so he’d have a bit of grounding. “I’ve got you.” 

Finn nodded, closing his eyes and shuddering with pleasure as the next bead went in. Keeping an eye on Finn’s face, Poe reversed directions, popping the last couple of beads out in rapid succession. Finn gasped, his hips pumping up to chase the beads even as his eyes popped open. “How  _ dare _ you, sir,” he choked out, then laughed at his own words.

Poe joined him, chuckling. “How dare I, huh?” Slowly, he pushed three more beads in as Finn kept a watchful eye on him. This time, he telegraphed the move, and he felt Finn brace for the pleasure. He popped two out and pushed another in. Above him, Finn moaned, and pressed their hands harder into the mattress. His cock was fully erect now, leaking precum again.

Poe kept at it, pausing, inserting, taking out, pausing again, effectively edging Finn into a quivering, whimpering mess. God, he could do this forever and never tire of it. 

He pushed the final bead past Finn’s rim, and Finn sobbed his name, then - “St-stop. Yellow. Red.”

Poe froze, taking his hand off the rod of beads, the need to apologize rushing to his lips. “Of course. I’m stopped. Tell me what you want me to do, honey.” A single tear plopped out of Finn’s eye. “Oh god, honey, did I hurt you?”

Finn shook his head emphatically. “No, no. I just...I want to stop and...and...I want  _ you.” _ He squeezed Poe’s hand.

Poe crawled up, kissing Finn’s tears off his cheeks. “So just to be absolutely clear, you’d like me to take the beads out, and make love to you instead?”

“Yeah,” Finn sighed happily. “Love you.”

He brushed their lips together. “Love you, too. Sorry, Finn, I should’ve-”

“No, don’t, really, Poe, baby. The beads feel  _ amazing,  _ but after today...I just want you.”

“Well, that I can do.” He took the rod in his hand again, and Finn moaned a little as the beads jostled inside him. “Green now?”

“Yeah,” Finn repeated, relaxing into the mattress again.

Carefully, Poe pulled the beads out again, slowly at first, but in one fell swoop at the end. Finn cried out at the loss, at the pleasure, and Poe lubed himself up quickly to replace the beads so Finn wouldn’t feel bereft for long.

Once he was fully seated in Finn’s warmth, he wrapped Finn’s limbs around him to keep him grounded, then gripped into Finn’s hip and began to pound in. He buried his face in Finn’s neck, sucking bruises and biting, marking Finn as his, his forever, his mate. Finn moaned and clutched to him, scratching into his back. It was primal. It was dirty. It was perfect. 

With a shout that made him glad for soundproofing, Poe poured inside Finn. Finn followed quickly, clenching around Poe’s cock as he came all over his belly. Poe groaned, rocking, then stopping, savoring the perfect feeling. Below him, Finn was quiet, dazed but happy. 

He stroked over Finn’s sweat-slick skin, uncurling his limbs and gently setting them back down on the bed. He eased out of his husband, replacing himself with three fingers, then two, then the clean Njoy plug on the nightstand. He quickly retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them up, then pulled Finn onto his lap, the blanket around them.

Many minutes later, a kiss pressed into his neck. “Hey, buddy.”

Finn sighed heavily, but happily, as he wrapped his arms around Poe. “Hey.” He snuggled in further and kept his lips on Poe’s skin. “That was okay, right?”

“I’ll admit, you scared me a bit with ‘red’, but that’s what it’s there for, right? Glad you felt safe using it.”

Finn leaned back, the expression on his face telling Poe that he thought what Poe had just said was the height of imbecility. “Of course I felt safe using it.” He scoffed and buried his face in Poe’s neck again, and it was the perfect thing to say to make Poe feel better about possibly pushing Finn too far.

After a little while, Poe murmured into the early-evening light of the room, “How would you feel about a swim?”

Finn drew back a bit. “You want to go out?”

“Sure. Catch the last golden rays of the sun - your best light, have I ever told you that? - get a little healthy exercise, mack underneath that waterfall in the corner…”

“Mack? Did you seriously just say mack?” Finn was already getting up, though, heading to the chair where they’d draped their suits to dry the day before. He tossed Poe’s trunks to him and slid his own on, while Poe watched, just ‘cause he could.

“Maybe we could catch dinner poolside?” Poe said, slipping on his trunks and sandals.

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Dameron.”

Poe grinned, and held out his elbow for Finn to take. “Shall we, Mr. Dameron?”

\------------------------

Finn squirmed a little, grateful for the small pillow they’d bought at the travel center in the airport, wishing it had just a bit more fluff to it, though.

“Drink, sir?”

Finn stopped squirming immediately, and smiled up at the attendant. “Yeah, uh, water, thanks.”

“And for the other gentleman?” She nodded over at Poe.

Finn glanced to his right. Poe was out like a light, had been since before takeoff. And okay,  _ maybe _ it had a little something to do with the several glasses of scotch he’d bought Poe at the bar beforehand. You know, since his ass was in  _ no way _ handling the vibrating plug right now, and so he’d needed a different remedy for Poe’s flight nervousness. “I think he’s good,” Finn said with a smile, accepting the glass of water from her. As she moved on, he sought Poe’s left hand, playing with the ring there before folding their fingers together in his lap. He couldn’t help but smile absurdly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow, batman. These honeymoon chapters ended being a little series in themselves, which I totally didn't anticipate. That's all I have for now for these guys, but as always, leave suggestions in the comments below if you'd like to see these guys take on another kink. I don't promise I'll get to it, or get to it soon, for that matter (the enema was requested last June, I think).


	19. Finn's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for: http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/post/158003742081 Fic based off this position, maybe in 40 dildos au?
> 
> It is, indeed, an extremely inspiring piece of art by the amazing Kaciart. Please go check out their stuff. 
> 
> This is just a quickie! Hope you like!

Finn could smell dinner the minute he walked into the shared courtyard - so what if Poe was a super famous author? Like they’d ever leave Maz’s - and sighed happily. Opening their apartment door, he was greeted by the rich, hearty scent of  _ tamales colorados _ , his favorite of Poe’s limited yet amazing repertoire of Guatemalan cuisine. He was also immediately folded into his husband’s arms as BB barked happily at their ankles. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Poe murmured, taking his grading bag from his shoulder and swinging Finn into a slow dance around the entryway. “How was your day?”

Finn lost himself in the shadows Poe’s lashes were making on his cheek for a second, then shook his head, leaning into Poe’s embrace and shrugging. “Eh. The seniors really don’t give a fuck about treating me like a human, even if it’s my birthday, but my freshman made me a card. It was sweet.”

“Protect them,” Poe said with a laugh. He steered Finn past the living room and straight back to the bedroom. “I thought you might want your present, and I thought you might want to slip into something more comfortable. If you want, of course.”

Finn smiled over at him, squeezing his hand, understanding that Poe was inviting him to play, if he wanted. He was a little tired, if he was completely honest, and it  _ was  _ a school night.

Poe swept a flourishing hand over the small stack of presents on the bed. “What do you think the Dildo Fairy brought you this year?”

“Mmm, hopefully something good, I’ve been a good boy.” 

Poe cupped Finn’s face and dipped him for a slow kiss. “You’ve been a very good  _ man. _ ” He offered one of the presents to Finn.

Finn opened it with eager fingers, smiling happily at the new Njoy plug. “It’s bigger.”

“Newest model. Two-point-oh. Thought it looked perfect for you, baby.”

Finn smoothed over the cold metal, shivering. “It’s going to feel perfect in me. Thank you, Dildo Fairy.” He pulled Poe in for a deep kiss, then grinned when Poe pressed another package into his hands. “Aw, this one is just from my husband,” he said with a laugh, sticking out his tongue at Poe as Poe chuckled good naturedly. “Ohhh, honey…” Poe grinned, and Finn kissed him soundly again. “I can’t believe- I can’t believe. You’re amazing.” Finn burst into tears and sat on the edge of the bed. Tickets to the San Francisco Hamilton production - not just for himself and Poe, but for 10 kids and chaperones for his advanced English class. It would be life changing for them, he knew it, and when Poe came to hug him, he tackled Poe to the bed, kissing him everywhere as thanks. 

Poe turned them onto their sides, sweeping Finn up close to him, kissing away his happy tears. “You are the sweetest person I know,” he sighed happily, smiling indulgently at Finn.

“No, you are,” Finn mumbled, hugging Poe tightly.

Poe rocked him for a while, kissing him slowly, accepting his love and his thanks. When Finn had quieted, finally, content in Poe’s arms, Poe kissed his brow and pulled back a bit to see his face. “One more, baby.” He pressed the package into Finn’s shaky hands. 

It was a framed photo of their wedding, the moment when Finn had slipped the ring on Poe’s finger, and Poe was looking down at Finn with such pure love in his eyes, it took Finn’s breath away every time. “You are really fucking good at this,” Finn murmured, flushing. “I’m feeling bad for the coupon book I gave you for your birthday.” 

Poe’s hand swept over Finn’s back, settling on his ass and squeezing Finn toward him. “That coupon book has fueled many an amazing night, so don’t be, please.”

They fell into more kisses, Poe rolling Finn over onto his back and pressing him into the bed. Breathless, Poe pulled back and leaned up on one elbow. “What would you like to do tonight, birthday boy?”

“Birthday  _ man, _ ” Finn said with a smirk, and Poe rolled his eyes. “I think- I think I’d like to test out my new toy. And change into jammies-”

“Birthday man, huh?”

Finn stuck out his tongue. “I can call them whatever I want, it’s my birthday. Change into jammies, eat some tamales, and snuggle with my husband on the couch. And maybe, after a couple of episodes of 30 Rock and a long makeout session, my husband can fuck my brains out just in time for bed.”

“Mmm, see, you make the best plans. This is why I married you.” Poe pressed a kiss to his neck, and he sighed, content. “So, first things first.” Poe straddled Finn, working on the buttons on his shirt, smiling as Finn’s tank-clad chest was exposed. “I am the luckiest man alive.” 

“Won’t argue there,” Finn said with a grin. He helped Poe divest him of his shirts, shivering when Poe’s hands ran over his bare chest. 

Poe moved to the side and tugged Finn’s pants and briefs off, then nuzzled at Finn’s half-hard cock before turning Finn over to his stomach gently. For a minute, he just gave himself the pleasure of caressing over Finn’s luscious ass before he reached for their favorite plug lube and slicked up the Njoy and Finn’s hole. Finn arched his back a little as it slid in, sighing into it. “How’s that feel?”

“Feels so good, baby. So full.” Finn indulged in the feeling for a moment, adjusting, before he turned over and sat up, winding his arms around Poe’s neck and kissing him soundly. “Are the tamales ready? I’m starving.”

Poe grinned, loving just how  _ well _ Finn took plugs. Too bad Finn wanted to stay in- he loved showing off his man. “Should be by now.” He reached around to goose Finn’s ass and kissed him back. “I’ll go plate up while you get dressed.” 

Finn stretched happily, the heavy weight of the plug warming deliciously in his body. He slipped into pajama bottoms and a soft tee, and headed back out to the kitchen, each step reverberating the metal in his ass. By the time he got to the kitchen he was back to being half hard, the pleasure thrumming through his body, dipping him ever so faintly into subspace, not enough to lose himself, just enough to feel the endorphins. Poe motioned him over to the couch, and Finn took the corner, happily accepting the plate of tamales. Poe sat himself, and pulled Finn’s legs into his lap, which made the plug twist over his prostate. He hummed approval, and Poe winked as he set up Netflix. They munched through dinner happily, quietly, murmuring about their days. Poe would have to start leaving again for the second movie script, but since summer was coming up, Finn would be able to travel with him, help him with his travel anxiety. Plus, Finn had never been to DisneyLand, and Poe definitely wanted to show him. 

His belly full of cheese and pork, Finn melted into the couch cushions. Poe picked up his hand to kiss it, then repositioned Finn’s legs so he could massage his feet. The subtle movements jiggled the plug, besides the fact that Poe’s massages were damn near orgasmic in themselves, and soon Finn was moaning, grinding his ass down into the couch cushions, craving more friction there.

Poe continued up his calves, leaving Finn a melted mess by the time he was massaging his thighs. “You are so good,” Poe murmured, running his hands up Finn’s chest and leaning down into him, pressing Finn into the couch. He slipped his lips over Finn’s as Finn sighed. 

Finn cradled Poe between his hips to keep him from falling off the couch, and arched into Poe again and again, worked up and down and sideways and more than ready to fuck.

Poe, though, wouldn’t be hurried, damn the man, and kept sinking Finn further with slow kisses. Now Finn slipped into subspace, his frustration bleeding into happiness as the decision was taken out of his hands. 

Eventually (Minutes? Hours? Finn didn’t fucking know, though he hoped distantly it was a decent bedtime), Poe leaned back, drawing Finn up and leading him back to the bedroom. Finn floated back, drowsy, happy, letting Poe take his jammies off. He laid back on the bed and smiled dazedly as Poe got naked, and god, he looked so fucking good, always, just perfect, just everything Finn had ever wanted. Finn moaned, and Poe came to him, comforting him with a soft shush. “I’ve got you.” 

Finn was expecting Poe to lean over him, but instead he drew Finn to the edge of the bed. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Poe murmured. “The long lines of you. Perfect.” He slipped the Njoy out and slicked up his own cock, then stretching Finn’s rim a little where the plug hadn’t. He pulled Finn’s legs up and over one shoulder, making the blood rush pleasantly to Finn’s head. Finn was completely at Poe’s mercy in the position - he’d only be able to take what Poe gave him, and no more.  _ Yes! _ Finn cried, slipping happily deeper into subspace as Poe began to slowly fuck him.

He met Poe’s eyes, saw the fierce possession there, mixed with the passion, mixed with the love. Poe owned his body, could do what he pleased, but what he pleased was to  _ please _ Finn, and Finn figured that would never be anything less than revelatory for him. 

Finn’s whole body shook with Poe’s thrusts, and his cock was leaking over his belly, as he just took it- again and again, took Poe’s cock with pleasure. His hand left the sheets and squeezed Poe’s thigh, transmitting his love, he hoped. Poe eased a knee up onto the bed and pounded into him harder, harder, harder, slamming into him, possessing Finn completely. 

A bead of sweat dropped down Poe’s face. “Come for me,” he commanded. “Come for me, now.” 

Finn whimpered, attempting to arch as his body released, his cum splattering over his chest, an errant drop hitting his cheek, and he licked it into his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, Jesus, Finn-” Poe muttered, watching him, pounding harder yet, until he stiffened. Finn felt the cum shoot deep within him, a delicious warmth that made him want to purr. 

Gently, Poe eased him down onto the bed and slipped out, slipping the plug immediately in again before Finn’s mind could protest. He pulled Finn up onto the bed, then eased away as Finn drifted.

Absently, as Finn floated somewhere between subspace and sleep, he noted Poe’s gentle hands cleaning him, and then he was wrapped in Poe’s arms, and everything was safe and happy and wonderful, and he drifted off. The last thing he felt was Poe’s lips on his brow. “Happy birthday, baby.”   


	20. Role Play - Masseur and Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Finn and Poe like to role play a little something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally for @dameron420's request fic about massages and happy endings, I wrote out this little piece about an established relationship Finn and Poe role playing the scenario, and then when I got done I realized I had basically written a chapter for "An Education." So here we go. Two for the price of one!

“Come on in, Mr.  _ Doe.” _ The masseur, Poe, sent a knowing glance his way, and Finn’s heart jumped a little with excitement at the subterfuge. “Strip, please.” 

Finn’s hand patted over the golden ring in his pants pocket before he started complying. Poe was already half undressed, his chest smooth and delicious in the mid-afternoon sun, his pants not even buttoned, hanging on his hips, his cock obvious. Finn shook himself from the sight and stripped quickly. In a minute, he had himself naked and lying chest down on the massage table. 

“Mmph.” Poe gave a low whistle. “You are a fine specimen, aren’t you?” 

Finn shivered a little at the compliment, pressing his face into the pillow at the end of the table.

“Color?” Poe asked as he swept a light hand over Finn's ass.  


“Green,” Finn responded automatically. 

He felt warm, slick hands begin to roam his body, kneading lightly, learning it. The touch was soothing, and made Finn drowsy. Everywhere, up and down his arms, over his backs, up his legs - it felt amazing. The fact that he was here, receiving this when he shouldn't be - it just fed into the pleasure of everything else. He _needed_ this, he told himself. Poe made him feel good. A session with Poe set him to rights again for the month. Or, um. Weekly, now. _Oops._ Poe was a genius at guiding Finn to exactly where he needed to go - to _let_ go. Surely he could be forgiven this little indulgence?  


As if Poe was in his mind, he leaned over and whispered in Finn's ear, "You _deserve_ this. You deserve _me."_

Poe did a deep massage up the muscles of his left arm, then stretched it above his head, and secured his wrist in the silk cord there. He repeated the process on the right side, tying his wrist snugly beside his other one. With the confinement of his arms, and the fluffy confinement of his face in the pillow, Finn felt thoroughly pinned - although he knew he'd been even more so, soon.  

Where another might have tensed up at this point, everything loosened within Finn. Poe was going to take care of him, and he didn’t need to do anything but- but _take it._

His cock pressed insistently against the massage table, but he didn’t need to worry about that, either. 

He sighed, closing his eyes, and let himself float away.

\-----------

Finn was so devastatingly loose and pliant beneath him, it took Poe’s breath away. “Good,” he murmured in Finn’s ear. 

He worked his fingers down Finn’s back, then, scooping up more massage oil, began to sink his fingers into the beautiful globes of Finn’s ass. He massaged until the skin was shiny with oil, slick and gorgeous and ripe. He leaned down to nip at it, just a little, delighting in the goosebumps that brought up over Finn’s flesh, the little jump he gave Poe. Finn was so wonderfully responsive. He may be floating off somewhere in subspace, but he still did such a good job for Poe. 

Poe reveled in the idea that he gave Finn something he wasn’t getting anywhere else, that Finn could  _be_ himself, here in these sessions, in a way he couldn’t be elsewhere. Finn was one of his favorite clients. So responsive, so sweet in his submission, even if Poe could tell he wasn't submissive in any other way in his life. Finn had his control razor-honed to a sharp enough edge to slice - or become brittle and break, if he didn't loosen the reins a little every once and awhile. And _that_ was the service Poe provided. No matter what was going on out there, when Finn walked in here, he was Mr. Doe, and he was _Poe's_ to command with an expert hand.  


Finn’s hips shifted beneath his hands, and Poe pressed down, reminded him who was in control. “Patience.” 

Finn’s response was a moan, and Poe smiled at that. 

He began to sweep lower, slipping one slick finger inside Finn’s hole easily, then another, finding that special place that would make Finn twitch below him- ah, there it was. Poe sweeped over Finn’s prostate again and again, Finn’s body jangling and clenching. And all the while, Finn kept his hips still, because - “You’re being so good, Finn.” 

Finn shivered. No wonder. He had a praise kink the size of Alaska. Not that Poe minded.

Poe pulled his pants off and kicked them aside even as he continued to fuck Finn with his fingers. With gentle hands, he pulled Finn up to his knees, sliding a pillow underneath his body to make him more comfortable. 

He checked Finn for readiness one more time, then got up onto the massage table with Finn, sliding between his legs and lining up quickly. They both sighed when he sank in deep. Finn was all soft velvet around him, so good, letting Poe take what he wanted, what he needed. 

With a groan, Poe began to pound into Finn in a steady pace that had them both dripping sweat onto the towels. 

“Pooooooooeeeeee,” Finn moaned, then gasped, then quieted again, fucked into submission. 

God, of all of his clients, he really loved watching Finn completely let go.

Poe was slamming into him now, using all his strength, nailing Finn's prostate over and over. Below his body, Finn's cock bobbed and swayed with the movement, leaking precum everywhere. Poe lifted his hips up and found a new angle, one that let him fill Finn even more completely.

The only sounds in the room was the beautiful squelch of Poe's cock as he slid in and out of Finn, and the way Finn's perfect ass slapped against his hips, and their stuttering breaths. Suddenly, on a gasp, Finn stiffened and shivered at the same time, spilling untouched on the towels below them. 

Grinning now, Poe paused his thrusts and leaned over Finn to toss the pillow under him away. He let all of his weight push Finn back down to the table. 

He stroked down Finn’s side as he felt the aftershocks shudder through Finn and into his own body. God, Finn was _so_ fucking responsive. 

He thrust once, not very hard, just to feel the raw edges of Finn’s nerves light on fire again underneath him. Poe wanted to see how much longer Finn could take this without Finn crying uncle. 

Except Finn never cried uncle. He was truly Poe’s favorite client. 

He thrust again into Finn’s pliant body, feeling the shivers of oversensitivity wrack through him. Below him, Finn was trying to make sounds, but they’d long since started coming out broken. Still, he watched Finn’s tied hands for their signal, but nothing.

Finn was babbling and broken with pleasure below him, and with that knowledge holding heavy to his chest, Poe began a steady rhythm again. Slower this time, edging himself just enough to keep going, to fuck Finn raw. 

Into Finn, again and again, trying to reach that nirvana, but not too quickly. Finn had paid for all afternoon, after all. Poe glanced at the ring line worn into the skin of Finn’s left ring finger, and then pushed the thought away. Didn’t matter. Finn  _ paid _ for time with  _ him. _

The thought sent him over the edge, and he thrust one last time, filling Finn with his cum, marking his territory, before collapsing on top of him to give them both time to recover.

When he felt like his legs would hold him up, he slipped out of Finn, slipped a plug in his place, and hopped off the table, grabbing the wet, warm towels he’d saved for exactly this purpose and rubbing Finn and himself down. He draped a blanket over Finn’s prone body, then went up to the head of the table to untie him. 

He massaged the kinks out of Finn’s arms and shoulders. He found the golden rings in Finn’s pants pocket and slipped one on Finn, and the other on himself, signalling the end of their role play. He wrapped Finn in the blanket and drew him over to their recliner. Settling his chin into Finn's curls, he rocked them, slowly and gently, murmuring his love over and over. 

Slowly, as he came back from subspace, Finn placed kisses on Poe’s collarbone. 

“Welcome back, baby,” Poe murmured. 

Finn hummed against his chest, not yet ready for verbal communication, but Poe didn’t mind. It was peaceful, and beautiful, here in their apartment, with a Finn burrito in his lap, still completely pliant in his arms. 

"Water," Finn rasped eventually, throat sounding raw from the noises Poe had forced out of him.

"Right here," Poe whispered, bringing a glass over. Finn accepted it, drank some, handed it back, the picture of happy, sated exhaustion.

Finn groaned, readjusting himself to pillow better on Poe's chest. "That was incredible. Just when I think we've hit our peak, we really can't have another round of sex better than that, then we top it."

Poe grinned. "Yeah, we really fucking do." He cradled Finn to his chest. "Almost dinner time. What sounds good tonight?"

"Mmmph. It's only dinner time? Fuck. Summer vacation is _the shit."_ Finn laughed. "Something cheesy. And carby." 

"You just described all of my favorite foods. Quesadillas?"

"Yessssss. Do we have avocados? I think I could eat a whole avocado, _right now."_

Poe laughed into Finn's hair before placing a kiss there. "Well, I'm going to have to put you on the couch to go check."

"Mmm. No, need more snuggles, right now."

"I love you."

Finn looked up, met Poe's eyes with his own tired ones. "I fucking love you, honey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I really fucking love these guys, too. 
> 
> I've got another one in the pipe for this fic, that should be good. Beautifullights, the lucky duck, got a sneak peek. 
> 
> Think I might finally get around to that spreader bar everyone's been asking me to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Want to make my day? Leave kudos, or better yet, leave a comment!
> 
> This fic is now finished. I will be adding epilogue chapters when I feel like it, covering other sex toys. Because it's a fun exercise. :) I need suggestions for sex toys. Leave me suggestions here or over on tumblr @animalasaysrauer


End file.
